Bind My Heart
by DevilsScorpio
Summary: Sera was forever looking for the man that was strong enough to control her but love and respect her. She was giving up and then she met Glen Jacobs and life as she knew it would never be the same, but would he accept her once he knew her secret?


Bind My Heart

A work of love

_A small disclaimer before you start reading. First I would like you to go read the story that is my muse for this one. It is by Takersgurl35 and it is called Steal My Heart. It was written a few years ago but just left a giant gap for Kane to have his own story and I just had to pick it up. If you read her story first this one will make a little more sense since as far as the WWE is concerned, I pull directly from her fanfic. _

_Second, my story just as her's is a little about Sadomasochism. If this is something you are not interested in reading about please feel free to leave. But if you stay, please enjoy the dark part of my heart and feel free to stay a while. Just read the first chapter and you will understand._

**Chapter 1**

Sera felt her calves being tied down by the soft but thick ropes binding the rest of her body. She slowly lifted her head and looked around the dark room she was in. There were instruments of torture hanging on the walls. They were luring her with the dark pleasure they offered.

Ropes, handcuffs, whips, belts, dildos, blindfolds and all other manner of things were there for her to see. She slid her tongue across the ball held firmly in her mouth by the leather straps. She pushed against it a little to test the straps. She was rewarded immediately with the leather digging in to the sides of her mouth, cutting her. She winced in pain but dared not make a sound.

She was being tied to a horse. A contraption made of wood with a long beam in the middle, no bigger than 4 inches wide, four smaller pieces of wood lower than the main piece and there was padding underneath the leather covering the pieces of wood. It was an effective tool used to keep someone on their hands and knees, completely exposed to everything.

Mistress Leona stood after tying Sera down. She looked at her lithe body, naked, with perfect skin begging to be abused. She took her black vinyl gloved hand and slid her fingers from the bottom Sera's foot slowly and deftly up her body to underneath her chin, forcing her neck back so she could look in her eyes.

"I know what you want my beautiful little slave," Mistress Leona whispered.

Sera shivered in that very special way she always did when she was with her Mistress. As she backed away, Sera looked at her. She looked as beautiful as she always did. Her long black hair was tied up, thick black eyeliner outlined her beautiful blue eyes and blood red lipstick covered her plump lips. Her outfit tonight was made mostly of vinyl. Her short black skirt did nothing to cover her luscious backside and her breasts were half spilling out of the vinyl bra she was trying to contain them in.

It had been three weeks since Sera had come to see her Mistress and she needed her desperately. She had felt the blackness of her life suffocating her again. She watched as Mistress pulled a black leather whip from her wall of toys. She felt her whole body clench in response to the simple action. She put her head down and waited for what she knew was to come.

"You have been a very bad girl Sera," Mistress said with a bite to her voice and she dangled the whip above her back, letting the leather slowly caress her skin. "It has been far too long since you have come begging me to teach you your place in the world."

Sera held in her whimper as she felt the soft material leave her skin. "And now," Mistress continued as she backed away, "You will pay for your sins."

The whip cracked against Sera's soft white skin and she gasped but dared not scream. She knew it would be worse if she screamed. The leather connected again as she arched her back against the pain. Thin strips of red puffy skin were already showing themselves on her back even though they had just started. As the whip connected a third time, Sera felt herself come undone. Everything she had been holding in, all of the pain, all of the repression of memories she would rather forget, came rushing at her.

Tears started falling silently from her eyes as she tried to let it go, tried to let the pain cleanse her. "What is this?" she heard Mistress say from behind her. She felt Mistress slid two gloved fingers inside of her. Sera lamented for only a second that she was tied down and unable to move. She would have loved to back into those fingers seeking the relief she so desperately needed.

She knew Mistress Leona was upset as she felt her hand come down smacking her hard on the ass. "You are so wet, it's dripping down your leg and I haven't even touched you yet. How dare you!"

She felt the pain of the second smack as her body shook forward with the force of it. "I'll give you something to be wet about." Mistress reached up and grabbed a handful of Sera's hair and pulled as she bit her ear and said, "And I will have you begging for it before our time here is up."

Mistress threw her head down and walked over to the wall grabbing the cat of nine tales off the wall. She strode over to Sera with purpose as she threw her arm behind her and unleashed all of her fury onto the back of Sera's thighs. Sera's eyes popped open at the first hit, pain lancing through her body unexpectedly.

Mistress hit her again and again. After the fifth time, Sera screamed out in pain although it was muffled by the ball gag in her mouth. She felt the waves of pain and she embraced them like lost lovers. She screamed again as she felt Mistress behind her, stroking her wet lips with her tongue. Her tongue expertly moved in and out of Sera's folds, licking every bit of moisture and drinking it down.

As the Mistress licked her, she also massaged her thighs. The pain from her hands and the pleasure from her mouth was undoing Sera. She was moaning as the tears fell unchecked from her green eyes. Her body was on fire and all she wanted was more. She was so close to coming but Mistress knew that as well and stopped. Sera felt bereft the moment she stopped and made a soft whining noise.

"I know you didn't think you were going to get off that easy," Mistress teased as she stood. "I told you, you are going to pay for staying away from me for so long."

She picked up the leather whip again, still standing behind Sera. "You will not cum until I allow it."

She lifted the whip and brought it down against her back. Once, twice, three times. Sera cried needing more but at the same time wanting it to stop. The pain was so intense. Mistress started massaging her again only this time she was careful not to touch her clit or insert her fingers. She simply massaged the outside skin, prolonging the torture.

Sera tried in vain to push against her hand, desperately needing the release. Her body was on fire and it threatened to consume her. Her back arched as she felt the whip connect again. Mistress dragged the soft leather across her sensitive skin causes Sera to moan again.

Mistress dropped the strap again as she inserted her fingers into Sera's wetness, working her into a frenzy. She brought her other hand down smacking Sera's ass forcefully. Her fingers still moving she slapped her again. She felt Sera's muscles tightening around her fingers and stopped. Again Sera whimpered, she needed relief so badly.

Mistress came around to face Sera and leaned down as she grabbed her chin and looked her deep in the eyes. "Do you want me to take care of you?"

Sera's wet eyes met the blue piercing eyes of her Mistress and slowly nodded. "Do you need me to take care of you?"

Sera again slowly nodded her head.

"Can anyone else take care of you like I can?"

Sera simply looked in her eyes and didn't answer. Rage immediately filled Mistress Leona's eyes. She unhooked the ball gag and threw it across the room. Then she slapped Sera hard across the face. She grabbed her harshly by the chin and uttered through clenched teeth, "I said, can anyone else take care of you like I can?"

Sera looked at her and slowly shook her head no. Mistress smiled, "And how would you like me to take care of you?"

Sera's eyes darted to the wall of toys and looked at the strap-on dangling with an extra large pink dildo attached to it. She quickly looked back at Mistress, afraid she would be punished for asking even though she didn't speak. Mistress followed where she had looked and saw the object of her desire.

She stood and walked over to the wall and removed the strap-on, quickly putting it on. While her back was turned Sera took a second to move her jaw around, now that it was free from the gag. She quickly stopped as Mistress turned around with an evil glint in her eyes. She walked over to Sera, the pink dildo jumping slightly with every step. She stopped right in front of Sera, the dildo barely brushing her lips.

"Well if you want it, you have to show me how much you want it." Sera looked up at her unsure of what Mistress was asking her to do.

"Put it in your fucking mouth and suck it slave." Sera looked at the dildo and as she opened her mouth to take it, Mistress stepped forward and shoved it in her mouth. Sera cried but Mistress did not move. She simply moved her hips back and forth fucking Sera's mouth. Tears started rolling down Sera's cheeks again because it was so big, it was choking her.

Mistress lifted up her arm and had a belt in her hand Sera had not seen. She brought it down with a loud crack, expertly hitting her target, Sera's already swollen ass. Sera's eyes flew open in pain. Mistress brought it down a second time as she pushed the dildo even deeper into her mouth.

She pulled out of Sera's mouth. Sera gasped for breath. Before she was fully able to get her breath under control, Mistress wrapped the belt around her neck and moved behind her. She pulled cutting off Sera's air supply and in the same moment rammed the dildo inside of her to the hilt. Sera would have screamed if she could breathe. Mistress loosened up the hold on the belt so she could breathe again but it came in short gasps. She was being filled to the limit. It was much bigger than she thought it was.

The pleasure though was incredible as Mistress pulled in and out of her. It hurt because it was so big but that only enhanced the pleasure. She had already been so worked up, she was seconds away from climaxing. Mistress pulled back on the belt and pushed deep and hard into Sera as her whole body shook with the orgasm she was so desperate to have.

Mistress slowed down and let go of the strap as Sera's body quivered. She pulled out of Sera, unhooked the strap-on and threw it on the floor. She came around and looked at Sera. "Better now?"

Sera just nodded her head as her body felt limp. "Good," Mistress said. She very gently rubbed her sides as she knelt down to untie her from the horse. Sera's head was spinning as she felt the ropes binding her slowly being released. She felt amazing. She felt power and strength spreading through her. The kind she only felt after pain, the kind she only felt after submitting.

Mistress Leona helped her up, which Sera was grateful for because she didn't think she could stand. She finally got her feet under her and could manage on her own. She looked up in her eyes and saw something there she didn't want to think about. Mistress quickly censored it and said, "When you are ready come to my office."

Sera didn't trust her own voice just yet so she just nodded. When Mistress left the room, she walked over to the full length mirror against the wall and she turned to look at the damage. Her whole back was red. In a few places Mistress had even drawn blood. She smiled as she walked over to her clothes. She slowly and carefully put on the black dress she had worn. It was light material and didn't hug her too tight. She slipped on her flip flops, grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

As she walked into Leona's office, she could see the look again on her face. It was love. Why did this have to get so damn complicated? So much for thinking just because you paid someone they would keep their feelings neutral.

Leona looked at Sera and felt a little piece of her die. Inside of her little dungeon she may be the mistress but in the light of day she felt like she was Sera's slave. She was just so beautiful she could barely breathe. She was tall and thin, with the body of a swimmer and the grace of a ballerina. When she walked it seemed like she floated and she was no woman to trifle with. She was strong and determined. She would never submit to anyone who didn't deserve it. Leona wished again as she had many times over the year Sera had been her client, that Sera would submit to her.

Their eyes connected and Sera knew what she had to do. She grabbed five hundred dollars out of her purse and threw it on Leona's desk. "Thank you Leona for your services but I will not see you again." She turned to walk out the door.

"Wait," Leona's voice breaking in pain, "I don't understand. Please explain to me Sera why we can't be together, why you won't let me worship you."

She slowly turned back, "I am not gay Leona and you are lacking in assets important to me."

"Are you telling me it's just because I don't have a dick?"

"No Leona, I am telling you it is because you are not a man. Even given the proper equipment, you would still never be a man. I need a man I can submit to, a man to control me without ruling me. You know this, you just want to believe it would work. But it never would, I could never fully submit to you Leona. Goodbye."

She walked out the door and before it clicked closed she heard a sob coming from Leona.

**Chapter 2**

Glen felt the sweat dripping from his chest as he laid on the weight bench, arms dangling to the side. He took a deep breath and wrapped his fingers around the bar sitting above his head. As he pushed up, he lifted the bar and slowly controlled the movement down and then pushed the five hundred and twenty pounds back up as he released the air from his lungs. He felt all of the muscles in his chest and arms contracted and rebel against his lift.

He normally wouldn't put his body though such a workout but he was frustrated and he didn't want to end up killing someone, so he figured the best option was to push his body until he felt the fight leave him. Five more times he pushed the weight off of his chest and then dropped the bar back into its cradle. Once again he let his arms drop to the side giving his muscles a short break.

Mark and Katlyn were coming back from their honeymoon today and there in lied the cause of Glen's angst. He was seething with jealously over the fact that his best friend had found the perfect woman and here he was, wallowing in his own misery. Not only is she a beautiful girl but as far as what he has picked up from Mark, she's completely submissive to him, in all ways.

Glen sat up at the thought and grabbed himself as he got hard. He held his erection through his sweats and cursed the gods. It was so unfair he would find someone so perfect. He had no doubt Mark was a little tamer then he would be when it came to the "punishment" of his woman but none the less, the thought was exciting enough to cause his dick to jump in response.

The anger and jealously was building again so he quickly laid down and resumed his lifts. Thankfully since the blood now needed to rush to his muscles, his erection subsided. He would definitely need to take care of that tonight, otherwise he might implode.

He heard the gym door open. "What did I tell ya about lifting so much without a spotter?"

Speak of devil, Glen thought. He dropped the bar in the cradle and sat up looking at his friend. Was he glowing? "What did I tell you about acting like my daddy?" Glen replied sarcastically.

Mark laughed, "Alright but one day when I come in here and that bar is sitting on ya neck, don't say I didn't warn ya."

Glen smiled up at his friend as he stood and shook his hand. "I missed you man. How was the honeymoon?"

Mark grinned, "Better than I ever thought it could be."

Glen could feel the jealously rising and quickly bent over to pick up his towel wiping the sweat from his face. "That's really great man, I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks," Mark said as he started stretching. "How have things been 'round here?"

"Good enough I guess."

Mark raised an eyebrow as he looked at his long time friend, "You alright?"

Glen slowly shook his head, "Yeah, just got a lot on my mind is all."

Mark could tell there was more but since he was a private person, he wasn't gonna push him if it wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

"I'm gonna go get a shower. You coming to the game tonight?"

"There's a game tonight?" Mark asked.

"Yeah in the hotel bar, starts at 10."

"Yeah I might come down and play a few hands, but I won't be there long." Mark grinned, "Katy's pregnant, don't wanna leave her alone too long."

Glen could feel his face going red but keep his voice light, "Pregnant?"

"Yeah, almost three months now," Mark was almost laughing, the happiness showing through his normally gruff exterior.

Glen forced a smile on his face and hugged his friend, "That's really great man, congratulations'."

"Thanks bro," Mark said as he slapped Glen's back as they embraced.

When they separated, Glen attempted to keep the smile plastered to his face. "I'm outta here, but I'll see you tonight. Really great news Mark."

Mark smiled, "Thanks, I'll see ya tonight."

Glen pushed the door of the gym open and wanted to punch a hole in the wall. "Un-fucking-believable," he muttered under his breath as he headed to the elevators. He walked through the hotel lobby shirtless, pulling stares from the staff and guests but he didn't even notice. He was too busy thinking about how lucky Mark was and how in the twenty years of his adult life, he hadn't found anyone who could keep his interest beyond sex and really even that most of the time was mediocre at best.

He wrapped his towel around his neck and got in the elevator. He hit the button to his floor and leaned against the wall with his head down. Before the elevator reached his floor, the doors opened and the smell of lilies filled the small space. He looked up and saw a very attractive blood standing there looking at him with her mouth slightly opened.

"Hey," he said with his best smile.

"Hello," she answered as she graced him with a shy smile.

The doors started to close but Glen stepped forward and pushed them back as he continued to smile at her. "I'm going up. You wanna come?"

The blond looked like she was thinking about it and then she said, "Yes, if you would like me too."

Glen grabbed her hand and pulled her into the elevator, "Yes," he put her hand on his already raging erection, "Yes I would very much."

She blushed a deep red but didn't attempt to remove her hand. As the elevator dinged letting him know they were at his floor he said to her, "I hope you don't have plans for the next couple hours."

She smiled and shook her head no, "Good," Glen growled as he pulled her out of the elevator to his room. He unlocked the door and let her in before he closed it behind him. He kicked off his sneakers and looked at her.

"Take your clothes off."

She hesitated. Glen covered the distance between them in a second and kissed her deeply, ravaging her mouth with his tongue. "Take your clothes off, because if I have to do it you won't have anything to put on afterward."

He saw the fear creep in her eyes causing his dick to jump happily in response. "Maybe this won't be a complete waste of time," he quickly thought to himself.

She backed away from him a little and started undressing. Glen grinned watching her shed her clothes. There was just something so sexy about the way a woman removed her own clothes. When she was standing in front of him naked, he quickly shed his clothes and grabbed her by the hair. She looked at him like he was the devil, the fear apparent.

"Don't worry darlin'," an evil smile developing on his face, "It ain't gonna hurt...much."

His heart was pounding in his chest looking at her until he saw the girl was petrified. She really thought he was just going to rape her. Glen actually laughed out loud. He pushed her on the bed and figured he needed to relax this one otherwise she might claim he did rape her. Then, when she was relaxed, he could take what he wanted.

He got on his knees, wrapped her legs around his neck and licked her like a popsicle. Slow strong strokes. Her hips were already coming off the mattress, the pleasure overwhelming her. This is not what she expected at all. Glen smiled against her folds and knew this wouldn't take long. To help the process along, he pushed one of his fingers inside of her and she gasped, screaming over and over how amazing it felt.

Her muscles were already clamping down around his finger and he couldn't help but think it must have been a while since she's had anyone do this for her. He was brought back to what he was doing as her whole body started shaking as she rode out her orgasm.

He stood up and looked her. The look in his eyes scared her but she figured he had been gentle this far, maybe everything was going to be ok. She didn't have to wait long. Glen grabbed her by the ankles, holding both easily in one hand and folded her in half. He came up behind her and grabbed her hip as he slid inside of her. She moaned at the initial contact, her body trying to accommodate his size.

She was nice and tight, Glen thought as he started fucking her, firmly holding her in place as he took what he wanted. He knew at the brutal pace he was taking her, he would wear her out soon but really he didn't care, she wasn't leaving until he was satisfied.

He flipped her over onto all fours, grabbed her by the hips a thrusted inside of her like a madman. He was vainly attempting to get deeper, even though he was sure she already felt like she was being ripped in half. He was pounding her so hard she could hardly get a breath to make a noise.

He started thinking about how much he needed a woman in his life that could handle him and his demands. A woman that would complete him, that would satisfy him. A woman that would fill the void inside of him and actually enjoy bending to his will. Damn Mark finding such a perfect woman. He was perfectly fine before she showed up and started reminding him of the emptiness of his life.

Screaming pulled him from his thoughts as he looked down at the woman he was fucking. She was trying to push his hands off of her hips. He let go immediately realizing that in his thoughts his rage was taking over and he was squeezing her too tightly. When he let go, he could see the soft red imprints of his hands against her white skin.

He bent over her, his large body crowding her small frame. He moved her hair out of the way and kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was so lost in how good you felt, I just didn't realize." He didn't mean it, but he knew it would calm her down. He felt the muscles in her pussy relax around him. It had worked. She tilted her head to look at him and in a very small voice said, "It's ok."

He offered her a smile before he grabbed a fistful of her hair and resumed his attack. He started slowly, cause the last thing he needed was her screaming again, unless it was the good kind of screaming. He sat back up maintaining his hold on her hair. He forced her neck back, completely arching her back, she could barely reach the bed with her finger tips and he rammed into her over and over. He was already bored with her but needed release.

He moved faster and she started whimpering since he was pulling her hair. He felt himself tighten and release and he growled deep in his chest, the beast temporarily sated. He rolled off of her and fell on the bed beside her. He looked over at her and she looked like she was scared to move, or maybe she couldn't. She looked very used and unsure of what to think about what just happened.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked since she wasn't moving.

"Yes," she answered weakly.

Glen just grunted in response. "I don't mean to sound like a dick but I have plans tonight I have to get ready for."

"Ok," she said as she barely got her legs underneath her and went to start putting her clothes back on. Glen stood as she finished and walked her over to the door.

"Thanks for that." He never really knew what to say to them.

She smiled and walked out the front door. She was about to ask him something but he just closed the door when she was out. "Fuck," he said under his breath. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. He looked at himself in the mirror. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He just couldn't get it out of his mind. Mark and Katlyn were so fucking happy, what about him? He got in the shower letting the water run over his sore muscles. What he wouldn't do to find a woman like her but more. Stronger, more powerful so that when she did choose to submit to him, it meant more. Where was she?

**Chapter 3**

Sera relaxed in her oversized tub. The wounds on her back screamed, unhappy to be sitting in the hot water but she rejoiced in the feeling. She was upset about no longer being able to go see Leona but she didn't really have a choice. Leona had fallen in love with her and that just wouldn't do. The only problem was that she would have to find someone else.

Shopping for a Dom was a lot like shopping for a boyfriend, good ones weren't exactly in ready supply. Sera remembered how hard it was before she found Leona. She had run into all sorts of characters. One guy paraded around as a Dom but really he just liked being abused with stiletto heels. Another one she found just liked peeing on women. Even worse was the old man she found that insisted his Sub's wear nothing but adult diapers and made them speak like a baby.

Sera ran her hand over her face in frustration. What she really needed was a man. Twenty nine years of life and still no real man. Oh she had known plenty of little boys parading around as men but none that actually lived like a man. She was just beginning to think she was born in the wrong century. It seemed like the man she was looking for just wouldn't exist in this time.

She needed a man that was strong, determined, loyal, dominant, loving, caring, fierce and passionate. She wanted a man that took her and claimed her in every way. She was a very strong and powerful woman, extremely independent. The problem was she needed a man stronger than her so she could give up her control to him. She didn't like always being in control, she didn't like having to make decisions and she didn't like being alone.

Giving yourself over to another is not a decision one made lightly. She always knew that it would be a very special kind of man that would win her. She also knew it was possible she would die never having known him. The thought made her heart hurt more than anything but still, she was a realist and the realist in her forced her to see that possible reality.

Most people didn't understand her enjoyment of pain. Some even thought she was intentionally trying to kill herself. Of course, she was not. For her, it was a stress reliever and a cleanser of sorts. The pain brought her back to center. It also turned her on. She was a very sexual person and she enjoyed giving up control. That, she assumed, was the part people really didn't get. People fight for control all the time. They fight for control over others as well as control over themselves.

She would fight someone who tried to take control of her life if they were unwanted or unworthy but it was a dream she held close to her heart that one day that man would come. The man that would worship and protect her, so she in turn could worship him. Leona was just a stop off until she met him.

The only problem was she wasn't meeting him. She stopped having sex a few months before she found Leona. Men just were not interesting her any more. Leona's opinion was that she was questioning her sexuality. It couldn't be farther from the truth. Sera was very aware of who she was, she was also aware that the desire in her for a true mate was clawing at her so strongly, her body wouldn't let her respond to just anyone.

The last man she had attempted to have sex with was very good looking. More than one available lady at the party had been drooling over him. When they were finally alone, Sera couldn't even get her body to respond. There was no wetness, no accelerated heartbeat, no evident desire at all. She made him leave and she decided from that point on she would only have sex with someone worthy.

She stepped out of the tub and dried herself off. She grabbed her bathrobe off the back of the door and threw it on. She walked through her massive bedroom and out to her balcony. She lived in Malibu California. Her huge 4 bedroom house sat right on the beach and she loved it. She was rich not only because she was a famous writer but her parents had died a few years back leaving her their sizable fortune and the family business.

Since she was a child of privilege, she had been free to do whatever she wanted with her life. Ever since she was a child she was very fantastical. She was always making up stories about princes and castles, damsels in distress and dragons. She went to Yale and got her degree in writing. Ever since she has been at the top of best sellers list for her paranormal romance novels.

Her publisher was down her throat for the third book of the trilogy she was writing. She wasn't worried though, the book was already finished. She just wasn't ready to give it up yet, she put a lot of her soul into it. She looked out over the ocean and sighed to herself. She was sure most romance novelists felt this way but she often lamented she was unable to find a man that was even slightly close to the characters she wrote about.

She tried not to think about it most of the time, it's just that she wanted him so desperately and she also wanted babies. How was that suppose to happen when most men couldn't even keep her attention beyond a five minute conversation? She wasn't just looking for any man, she was looking for the man. The man that made other men nervous. The man that other men aspired to be like.

One of the biggest reasons she enjoyed pain is because it was the only thing that silenced the awful blackness suffocating her heart. She was so alone and desperately needed someone to take care of her. Sometimes she felt like her whole world was falling apart just because she was missing that other part of her. She never really believed in soul mates but she figured if she existed, so must he.

She traveled the world looking for him but only ever found temporary distractions. She felt a tear slide down her check. She wiped it away and went inside. She laid down on her bed and attempted to fall asleep. Tomorrow she had a day at the spa, her publisher Jane bought for her. Hopefully it would help her relax, she was way too tense.

"Only in Malibu," she thought to herself as she handed the keys to her black 69 Charger to the valet. The Charger had been her fathers prized possession and she hated letting others drive it but everywhere in Malibu had valet. She watched as the man drove it away and said a silent prayer to anyone listening that nothing happened to her baby.

She walked into the salon and all at once the ladies were screaming, "Sera, it's so good to see you!"

"Hello ladies," Sera said as she plastered a smile on her face. All of the ladies that worked there knew her and read every single one of her books.

One of the girls currently working on someone hair hollered over, "When's the third book coming out already? I'm dying to know how Violet gets Virerus back!"

Sera laughed, she heard this at least three times daily. "How do you know she is getting him back?"

"Are you serious?"

Sera flashed her devilish grin. "Do not worry, you only have to wait four more months and it will be on the shelves."

All of them started hooting and hollering at the same time, "Don't tease us like that!" Sera just laughed but she was glad she could bring these women so much enjoyment. Misty, her masseuse, walked up to her, "Darlin' you look awful tense, let's get you in the back suga'."

"Whatever you say Misty." She obediently followed the little blond from Texas. She was a little spitfire and Sera genuinely enjoyed her company.

After her massage, she was directed to go sit in the mud bath. It was a huge tub, almost the size of a pool and there were usually a couple of woman in it, although this afternoon there was only one. Sera thanked the girl who took her bathrobe as she got in the pool. The mud felt wonderful as she relaxed into it.

"I'm sorry but I have to know who you are."

Sera opened her eyes and looked at the woman sitting a ways away from her. "Sorry, are you speaking to me?"

"Yes," the woman responded, "I know it seems rude of me but your face looks awful familiar and I figure you must be famous with the way the girls are clucking after you."

Sera chuckled, "Yes well I am Sera Drazan and I..."

"Yes I know, you're a writer!" the woman finished for her excitedly. "I've read all your books."

"Well it is always a pleasure to meet a fan," Sera said and she moved forward extending her hand, "And you are?"

"Stephanie, Stephanie McMahon."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Stephanie."

Stephanie was confused, there was no look of recognition at all from Sera. "You don't know me?"

Sera looked at the woman. She was very beautiful with tan skin, dark hair and beautiful blue eyes, but she never seen the woman before and her name didn't sound familiar. "No sorry I do not and I must say I am a little embarrassed. Should I know you? Are you an actress?"

Stephanie giggled, "Well, I guess I'm an actress of sorts. I'm the billion dollar princess."

Sera laughed, "My father used to call me that."

"Really," Stephanie joined in the laughter, "That's what my father calls me too and it was my stage name. He's Vince McMahon, owner and CEO of the WWE."

Sera looked at her like she had just grown another head.

"World Wrestling Entertainment?"

Sera still had an unsure look on her face, "Sorry I have no idea what that is."

"Well that's just FANTASIC!" Stephanie exclaimed, truly amused.

Sera laughed at her dramatic gesture. She really liked this lady. "What is it that you do, or I guess I should say what does the company do?"

Stephanie hardly knew where to start. It had been a long time since she had to explain what she did, most people knew. "Well, I guess the briefest description is that it is an organization of wrestlers and we have shows that we put on three times a week. We've got roughly 50 wrestlers that work for us, including women."

"Woman wrestle?"

Stephanie laughed, "Yeah they do. I used to wrestle myself until I started caring more about the business aspects then the actual wrestling. I was actually thinking about wrestling again but I'm not sure if it would work out."

Sera looked at the woman again. She was very toned and it was obvious she took care of her body but she couldn't see her getting thrown around on a wrestling mat. Sera saw the sadness in Stephanie's eyes even though it was only for a second, "Why would it not work out? Your father owns the company, you can do whatever you want."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and sighed, "If it was only that easy. The problem is I used to date a wrestler. We were best friends and it just seemed to naturally develop into something else. We got pretty serious, well I guess I should say he got pretty serious. I got scared and because of being scared I made a terrible mistake. I slept with someone else and not just any someone else, another wrestler. Paul, my boyfriend at the time, walked in on us and left me."

Sera sympathized with the girl. It must have been hard to lose her best friend and her boyfriend in one swift slice. But at the same time, she didn't condone cheating in any form. "How long ago did this happen?"

"Just about a year ago," Stephanie continued, "I haven't spoken to him since. I see him every now and again and he won't even look at me. I just don't think things will ever be right again."

"Well they may never be the way they were because of the cheating, but time really does heal all wounds. You should try talking to him and see if he is ready to forgive you and it is possible you can be friends again."

"I don't know, I'm really nervous and he just got married to one of our Diva's."

"That is actually a good thing. If he is in love, the hurt over what you did will be less."

"You really think so?" Stephanie asked.

Sera shook her head. "Do not worry, just feel the situation out and do what feels right. You will know when the time is right."

Stephanie just smiled. She would really love for her and Paul to be friends again. The girls talked a while longer about wrestling and Sera was truly fascinated by it. She was not sure how she missed it though. It wasn't like she lived in a cave.

Stephanie pulled her from her thoughts. "So now you know why they call me the billion dollar princess, why does your father call you that?"

"Well he did call me that, he died a few years back."

"Oh I'm so sorry," Stephanie said as she placed her hand on Sera's shoulder for support.

"It is ok really, he lived a long full life. My parents had me very late in life hoping to have a boy to continue on the Drazan name, but instead they got me. My father was a Russian oil tycoon if you will. He made billions and when he died it all came to me. He used to call me his billion dollar princess because he knew one day it would all be mine."

"Billions huh?"

"Oh yeah, I give away more than I spend."

"Yeah I do a lot of that as well. I figure I've got more than I could spend in a lifetime, why not give some of it away."

"Exactly," Sera said as she laughed.

"Well, that's it, I've decided your coming with me tonight."

"Coming with you where," Sera asked.

"To the show, we're having a show tonight and who knows, maybe you'll meet someone. I don't see a ring on that finger."

Sera looked at her hand and pulled it under the mud, "Well it is hard to get married when real men are in such short supply."

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh, "So true darling, but you'll meet some real men tonight, some playboys, but there are a lot of good ones."

Sera kept her smile to herself, because she had a distinct impression that their ideas of what made a real man was were not the same. Although she couldn't think of a reason to say no so she said, "Yes, I would love to go with you."

Stephanie actually squealed in excitement. Not only was she excited to be able to share her world with someone that's never seen it but excited the girl had money so she could have a friend and not worry if she was being taken advantage of. "I'm going to send a limo to your house at 8 tonight, wear whatever you want but make sure you're comfortable."

"It is a date," Sera said as she smiled at Stephanie's excitement. "Oh and Stephanie?"

"Yes?" she asked as she got out to the mud pool.

"Can we please keep the billion dollar princess thing to ourselves? I really do not like people knowing I have that much money. I even donate my money under an anonymous name."

"Of course," Stephanie said, "I completely understand, if it was something I could keep private, I would too."

"Thank you so much."

"Not a problem," Stephanie said as she was escorted to the bath to shower off.

"See you tonight," Sera waved.

She laid back in the mud as she thought about what this night might hold for her.

**Chapter 4**

Glen walked into the Toyota Sports center where the show was tonight. He still felt on edge. So much so he hardly slept the night before. He kept having these erotic dreams involving a woman whose face he couldn't see. He kept waking up. His erections wouldn't let him sleep. He was just so hard and full he felt like he was going to explode. He must have jerked off five times last night and the gods only know what he was doing to himself while he was sleeping.

He pushed open the heavy doors to the locker rooms, "Mr. Jacobs!"

Glen looked up and saw Tim standing there waving him over, "What's up kid?" he said as he extended his hand for Tim to shake.

"I'm great Mr. Jacobs." Tim looked up at Glen with obvious hero worship in his eyes. He was only nineteen and managed to get himself a job as a traveling assistant with the WWE. He had high hopes of being a WWE Superstar but being 5'6 and weighing about a hundred and ten pounds, Glen doubted that would happen.

"What have I told you about calling me Glen? Can that Mr. Jacobs shit, it makes me feel old."

Glen said that a little angrier that he wished he would have when he saw Tim take a step back in fear. "I'm sorry kid I had a rough night."

Tim smiled up at him and said, "It's ok Mr...uh I mean Glen. I just wanted to let you know Mr. Callaway is already in the back waiting for you. He wanted me to show you the locker room the two of you will be sharing and then bring you to the gym."

"Sounds like a plan," Glen slapped him on the back, "Lead the way."

Tim started walking and Glen fell into step behind him. He asked Mark to come down early because he needed to release some stress before the show otherwise he would more than likely kill his opponent.

When they arrived at the locker room Glen looked at Tim, "Stay right there. Give me two minutes to throw on some shorts and I'll be right out."

"Yes sir," Tim smiled happily.

Glen smirked at the kid and closed the door behind him. That damn kid was always so damn happy all the time. How he managed it was beyond Glen.

He threw his bag on the floor and took off his clothes. He grabbed a pair of shorts out of his bag and threw on his tennis shoes. He grabbed one of the towels hanging on the wall and threw it over his shoulder as he opened the door. Tim just looked up at him and smiled, "You ready?"

"Yeap."

"Great, the gym is just around the corner," Tim pointed.

As they got closer he could hear Mark punching a bag. "Thanks kid, I got it from here."

"Not a problem Glen. Good luck tonight!"

"Thanks," Glen said as he pushed open the gym door. He saw Mark stop and look over.

"What's up brother?"

"Hey man," Glen said as he shook Marks hand and pulled him in for a hug.

Mark slapped him on the back and pulled back, "Did ya go through my shit while you were in our locker room?"

Glen just looked at him confused. Mark gestured to what Glen was wearing. Glen noticed as he looked at Mark they were wearing the exact same thing. They both had on black shorts, black Nikes and no shirts. "Ah fuck man."

Mark just laughed and said, "Wrap your wrists bro and let's do this."

Glen sat down on the bench and taped up his wrists and pulled his fingerless gloves over the tape. He stood and punched each hand making sure the tape was tight enough then walked over to the punching bag Mark was standing by as he stretched his arms. Mark stood behind it and he hit it signaling to Glen he could cut loose on the bag whenever he wanted.

Glen took his stance and started with light jabs. It felt good, relaxing. His mind started betraying him though and he could feel the beast roaring up in him, demanding freedom. He started hitting the bag harder, his muscles straining in the effort. He was just so damn unhappy. He needed something. No, he needed her. He had been waiting for her his whole life, the woman he had finally convinced himself didn't exist, until Mark found Katlyn.

Katlyn was not exactly what Glen was looking for but close enough that it gave him a kind of hope he had never had before. As good as that may sound in theory, it was tearing him apart on the inside. He needed her, the woman who would submit to him, body and soul. The woman that would complete him and fill the emptiness in his life.

And damn Mark for finding his woman first, and damn Mark for being so fucking happy. He slammed his fist into the bag. Mark pulled back and said, "Whoa, whoa brother," as he rubbed his arm. "Ya trying to break my shoulder?"

When Mark looked in Glen's eyes he saw the fire burning in them. Glen looked away, "Sorry."

Mark eyed Glen and wondered what was in his ass. "Ya wanna talk about it?"

"No," Glen responded harshly.

"Alright, alright no need to climb in my ass about it."

"Sorry," Glen said again.

"It's good bro, but if ya need me, ya know I'm here."

Glen brought his fists together and put them against his forehead. He let his arms fall and the anger melted out of his eyes, "I know man. I'm sorry I'm just wound a little tight."

Mark slapped him on the back, "Come on, let's go practice out in the ring. Most of the guys should be here by now."

Glen just nodded and followed behind his friend.

After practice, Glen walked back to the locker room and Mark went to talk to Vince. He had just gotten done wiping himself down as he opened the door to their locker room. "Glen!"

He looked up and saw Katlyn running over to him. "Hey sweetheart," he said as she ran into his arms and he picked her up hugging her tightly. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," she agreed smiling.

"I'm sorry I probably stink something fierce."

Katlyn laughed, "Please, you do know who my husband is right?"

Glen couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, I do. How are you?"

"I'm fine although I already feel like I'm getting fat. How about you?"

Glen didn't answer her because he was lost in his thoughts. He looked down at the little bump of her stomach, she was barely 4 months pregnant. She looked beautiful he thought, not even a little fat. Before he could stop himself he reached out his hand and put it over her stomach and he rubbed it lightly.

Katlyn smiled at him, "You know sometimes I have a hard time believing the two of you aren't really brothers."

Glen pulled his hand back, "Why?"

"Your facial expressions are almost identical. You were just looking at my stomach like your heart was breaking. Mark gives me that look all the time when he thinks I'm mad at him."

Glen just smiled. "Are you alright Glen?"

"I'm ok Katy, don't worry about me. Just worry about you and making sure that baby of yours stays healthy."

"Yes sir," she said as she mock saluted him.

Glen laughed out loud. "I imagine you get enough of that from that husband of yours."

Katy joined in the laughter, "Yes, yes I do. But I'm always happy to know you care."

Glen pulled her into his body wrapping his arms around her. "I do, and I always will."

Katy squeezed him. She knew something was wrong, she just couldn't put her finger on it. He hadn't seemed right since her and Mark got back from their honey moon.

She pulled away from him and looked up at him, "I just hope you know that I care about you too and I know this is gonna sound really stupid but if you ever wanna talk. You know like about stuff you wouldn't want to talk to Mark about, I'm totally here for you."

Glen smiled at the sincerity in her voice. "I know that sugar."

They both looked as Mark walked in, "Hey baby," Katy said as she walked to his side.

They kissed and Glen looked away as he could feel the anger start clawing in his gut again. "I'm gonna go hit the showers," and he walked out of the room before either of them could say anything.

"I'm worried about him Mark."

"I know darlin'. I'm a little worried too but he won't talk ta me so it can't be anything too serious."

"Sometimes I think he's just lonely," Katy pondered.

"Could be but until he lets us know if we can help or not, our hands are kinda tied."

"Your right," she admitted. She started waving her hand in front of her nose, "You need to go get in the shower too. Good lord you stink."

"Ya betta' watch that smart mouth of yours woman," he said smiling at her teasing him.

"Remember what you said, I get to be as bad as I want while I'm pregnant," she laughed.

Mark growled, "Ya ain't always gonna be pregnant."

She laughed again, "I love you."

"I love ya too darlin'."

Glen just let the hot water rush over his muscles as he stood under the shower head. He stretched his arms and back while the water soothed the aches. He really had to put all this other shit out of his mind. He had a really important match tonight. He ran his hands through his thick brown curly hair. They were cutting off his hair and taking away his mask. In all honesty, he wasn't really sure how he felt about it. Vince had pitched it to him, explaining he was trying to make Kane more marketable.

People had been wanting to know for years what Kane looked like under the mask. Now they would know. Glen just hoped it worked out the way it was suppose to. He had gotten used to the mask, not that he would miss it really because it would defiantly make wrestling easier since he wouldn't have the blind spots he had when he wore the mask. It was more what letting go of the mask meant. It was like the end of his character, even though it was really the beginning of his character.

It was a strange feeling for him too cutting off all of his hair. He played with the curls hanging on his shoulder. He got out of the shower and pulled his sweats on. He looked at himself in the mirror, ran his hand threw his hair one more time and then went down to makeup. Tonight was the night, they forever changed the face of Kane.

**Chapter 5**

Sera put on her black choker with a white opal in the middle around her neck as she stood and examined the final product in the full length mirror. She looked fantastic. Black straight leg pants covered her dancer's legs while accentuating her round backside. She was also wearing a white short sleeve button down shirt with a black corset over the shirt across her mid section, tightening and shrinking her already small waist while pushing up her breasts allowing them to be seen beautifully where her shirt was unbuttoned.

She was 5'8 but with the heels she had on she looked close to 6 feet. Her long black hair cascaded down her back in waves, so shiny and soft people could rarely contain the need to touch it to see if it felt as beautiful as it looked. Her green eyes were painted in black and green making them look even brighter and her lips were plump and shiny after being covered in lip gloss.

She was striking. She was not vain by any means but she was very aware of her exotic beauty and how it affected those around her. She often ignored how people looked at her but she knew what they were thinking. If it wasn't blatant desire, they were usually shooting poison darts of jealousy at her.

She came back the present when her door bell rang. She grabbed her purse and walked to the door. When she opened it, she looked into the face of a relatively young man.

"Um," he just looked at her completely unprepared for the beautiful woman that opened the door.

Sera just smiled at his shock and said, "Are you going to take me to the arena?"

The man quickly shook his head, "I'm sorry ma'am, yes I am and it would be my pleasure."

He gestured for her to walk to the limo. When he opened the door she said, "Thank you," as she sat and relaxed back into the black leather seats.

Soon they were off and Sera looked out over the ocean as they drove. She was lost in thought. She was thinking about Stephanie and this whole wrestling thing. The way Stephanie described it to her, it wasn't like high school or college wrestling. It was more like fighting wrestling but it was scripted so none of the fighting or bantering was real. It really didn't make any sense to her at all.

How do you fake wrestle? When she asked Stephanie that question she said it's not fake it's scripted. Sera had a hard time understanding the difference. Maybe she would understand after she was able to see one of the matches. She had to admit though after Stephanie described the overall appearance of what these men looked like, she was intrigued. Maybe she would find something worth while tonight after all. Even if it was only a temporary distraction.

They arrived at the arena and the driver ran around the limo to open the door for her. "Thank you very much," she said giving him a smile to remember her by.

"It was my pleasure," he said smiling back.

She was about to open the main door when a young woman came up to her, "Are you Ms. Drazan?"

She looked at the girl, she was short but very pretty in a plain sort of way, "Yes I am."

"Wonderful," the girl smiled, "My name is Rachel and I am Ms. McMahon's personal assistant. She sent me out here to make sure you received everything you needed and to make sure you got back to her with no problems."

"Well thank you."

"Your welcome. Here is your back stage pass, you must keep this with you at all times. We have to keep security around here pretty tight. Ms. McMahon is waiting for you and if you don't need anything like maybe bottled water, juice, soda?..."

"No, I am fine," Sera stopped her.

"Ok great, well if you just follow me I will take you to her."

Sera gestured with her hand, inviting Rachel to lead the way. Rachel smiled at her and started towards the back of the arena. If Sera didn't know any better, she would have thought the show was just about to start. The arena was already more than half full and the show wasn't starting for another forty five minutes. Stephanie had said it was pretty popular but she wasn't expecting this. There must have been thousands of people.

She could feel herself getting more and more excited just because of the hum of activity around her. She was picking up bits and pieces of peoples conversations. "Triple H is gonna kill tonight." "RVD is the man." "I wonder who's gonna be the champ."

She didn't really understand what they were saying but she felt their excitement and it was contagious. When they reached the main doors leading to the back, there were two very large black men standing there looking rather intimidating. Clearly they were taking their jobs very seriously.

One of them smiled at Rachel as she grinned and waved. He opened the door for them. Sera tried to control herself from walking faster. Good lord what was wrong with her, they weren't going to eat her. She pulled her eyes from them and had to keep her jaw from dropping. She had walked out of the lions den and into the fire.

There were half naked men everywhere. And not only were they half naked but they were the size of houses! She had never seen so many large men in one area in her life. She realized she was standing there looking at them with her mouth hanging open when Rachel pulled her from her erotic fantasies. "Are you ok?"

Sera felt herself blush a fiery red color, "Yes, I am sorry, it is just...well...wow."

Rachel laughed understanding, "It is shocking the first time you come back here. These guys can be really intimidating."

"Yes, yes they are," Sera admitted.

Then she realized because she was just standing there like a little school girl that had never seen a mans body before, some of the guys noticed her just standing there. She saw them looking at her and then whispering to each other. She tried to keep herself under control because she realized she must look like a fool. She looked down at Rachel, "Can we please get back to Stephanie now?"

"Of course, this way," Rachel continued.

Sera started walking and tried to mentally relax. She could feel their eyes on her. She would smile at the few she made eye contact with but refused to look anything but completely confident. She could smell the testerone in air and her female side was definitely trying to respond to it but she reigned in her inner beast, reminding herself she didn't know any of them and it could just all be a facade.

"I don't know she must be a friend of Stephanie's," Katlyn said to Trish as they both watched the beautiful stranger walk back to the offices. "There's no other reason for her to be walking with Rachel if she wasn't."

"Too true," Trish responded, "I don't think I've ever seen a woman like her before. She looks like a predator. But not in the creepy I wanna have sex with anything that moves way. She just seems to have this air of power around her."

Katlyn just shook her head as they lost sight of her. "The guys better watch out for her, she looks like she could eat them up and spit them out."

The girls laughed together. "So true Katy, so true. There's gonna be a lot of talk about her in the locker rooms I'm sure. Look at all the guys talking about her already."

Katy looked over and saw a group of them and they were obviously talking about her since they were still looking in the direction she had been walking and high fiving each other. Usually a good sign they were talking about a woman. "I just hope she's not like Steph's last friend. Man she was a bitch."

"Yeah she was and she was trying to hit on my husband which I didn't like either."

Katy laughed, "Don't worry honey, Paul ain't going no where."

"I know," Trish said as they broke into a fit of giggles and headed back to their locker rooms.

"Stephanie!" Sera exclaimed as Rachel showed her into Stephanie's office.

"Sera, I'm so glad you could come," Stephanie said as she embraced her new friend.

"I am glad you invited me. This is way more exciting than I expected it to be."

Stephanie laughed, "I knew you would like it. Have you met anyone yet?"

"No, I just had Rachel bring me straight back. I was afraid I might lose control and start rubbing myself all over some of those guys."

In between laughs Stephanie said, "I knew it, I knew you would die. Men galore here at the WWE."

"Apparently."

"Well looks like introductions will have to wait until after the show. We're going to be starting here in a few minutes and since it's live, we have no choice but to start on time. I saved you some seats right in front though. I won't be able to go out with you because the fans would notice and expect that I will be part of the show, but you can go out with Rachel and she will answer all of the questions you have and then she will bring you back to me when the show is over. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, I truly can not wait," Sera said the excitement in her voice apparent.

"Alright, Rachel you take her out and Sera I'll see you after the show."

The girls waved goodbye as Rachel escorted Sera out to the main arena.

"Are you fucking kidding me? They really want me to look like this when I take my mask off?" Glen moaned to the lady doing his hair and makeup.

She nodded her head, "Yep, I was told the point was to look like because of the fire you can't grow hair there."

Glen frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. The makeup was cool but he thought his hair looked ridiculous. She had cut the back about an inch long but shaved the top half of his head. "But don't worry, I'll shave the rest of your hair after your bit tonight."

Glen growled, "Ok."

"Alright, well you're done and here is your mask with the alterations."

"You mean the mask with fake hair attached," Glen complained. Everyone was gonna ask now if that was his real hair all along. That also annoyed him.

She just smiled at him and said, "I know it's a pain but it's only for one night."

"I know," Glen said as he put his mask on for the last time. "I'm just in a bad mood. It's really not as bad as I'm making it."

After his mask was in place, she wet down the hair and adjusted it so it all looked as real as possible. Glen sat and waited patiently for her to finish, trying to keep his mind on the game plan tonight and not other things.

The show started and Rachel and Sera were sitting front row center. She couldn't have asked for better seats. She had a perfect view of the ramp and the ring. Fireworks were going off and the whole arena was screaming, excited for the show. The first match was a tag team match with Booker T and Scott Stiener versus Test and Christian.

Sera spent that whole match asking Rachel questions about how things worked, what the rules were. Afterwards she felt like she had a good grasp on everything and she was also understanding what Stephanie meant when she said it was scripted. The guys actually had to act along with "fighting". The moves some of them pulled off were really exciting.

After the second and third matches, along with the banter in between matches and some of the catch up they were playing for the people who may have missed last weeks episode, Sera was fully engrossed. She decided she was definitely going to be a wrestling fan from now on. It was just all so very exciting.

"Oh this is going to be good," Rachel said as she leaned over to Sera.

"All of it has been very good."

Rachel looked at her and smiled, "I know but this is going to be really good."

"What is?"

"Well," Rachel started, "There is a long running character named Kane who ever since he has been a part of the WWE has worn a mask. The back story is that the Undertaker, another one of our long running characters, who is also supposed to be Kane's brother, killed little Kane and his parents in a fire. So naturally the reason Kane wears a mask is because under the mask he is suppose to be horribly scarred."

Sera just smiled finding all of it very interesting as Rachel continued, "So they have decided that Kane needs to not have a mask any more. So tonight Kane is fighting against Triple H."

"Stephanie's ex right?"

"Yep, he's fighting Triple H for the championship but if he loses he has to take his mask off."

"Oooo."

"Yep, it's gonna be great and it should be starting any second," Rachel said as she looked up to the ramp.

They didn't have to wait long. The screens lit up green and black as over the speakers you heard, "It's time to play the game," as Triple H's music started playing.

Even Rachel stood up and started screaming. The crowd was going completely wild as Triple H came out. He definitely was a sight to behold. The man was cut and his skin was beautifully bronzed. His dirty blond hair was wet and hanging down around his face as he walked to the ring. He came out with another older looking man who Rachel explained was Ric Flair, Triple H's mentor.

As they walked into the ring, they were talking and Rachel leaned over again and said, "Get ready."

"Ready for..." and before she even finished asking what Rachel meant, she jumped as flames flew up around the stage at least twelve feet high. As Kane's music started he came walking out. Sera noticed he had long brown hair and he was wearing black tights with a black mesh muscles shirt that had red straps across it.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to his body. It was perfect. He must have been almost 7 feet tall, broad shoulders and biceps twice the size of her legs. He looked like a god. She silently hoped he was going to lose this match so she could see what was under that mask. He walked down the ramp focused only on Triple H. He walked like a man with purpose and Sera felt something stir in her.

He slid into the ring and started unloading onto Triple H. Sera couldn't help it, she was screaming in excitement. Not only was she caught up in how the crowd was reacting but there was just something about that man that also excited her.

They started fighting before the bell had even rung. Finally it did just a Kane threw Triple H across the ring, bouncing him off of the ropes then bent over and lifted him off the ground, throwing him over the shoulder causing Triple H to land on his back. Sera gasped, admiring the strength of Kane.

When Triple H got up, Kane just kept unloading on him, firing fists and elbows in his face. At one point he lifted Triple H off the ground holding him in the air by the neck. Sera couldn't believe it, how strong was this guy? Sera was almost a little disappointed. Kane was dominating this match and if he won that meant she wouldn't see his face.

Then the tide started turning and in a brutal way. While Ric Flair distracted the judge, Triple H hit Kane in face with chair. Sera almost started crying until Rachel saw her distress and explained the situation. She calmed down a little but had a very hard time believing that it didn't hurt.

The chair hit knocked Kane into the audience, two feet from where Sera was sitting and she gasped again. He was just laying there not moving. She looked back at Rachel distressed and Rachel understanding Sera had never seen anything like this before, just smiled in sympathy.

Sera couldn't contain her excited giggle as Kane started to move. He slowly got to his feet and fell over the railing separating the crowd from the ring. He held onto it as he used it for support to stand. He looked up and she felt her heart slam against her chest as he looked in her eyes.

**Chapter 6**

As he looked up, he fell into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. She was looking at him and he felt his heart slam against his chest. She looked like she was about to cry. Was she crying for him? Triple H brought him back into focus as he came from behind him yelling.

Kane took his queue and turned putting up his arm to block the next chair shot. He took the chair from Triple H and threw it, grabbed him by the neck and threw him back in the ring. They started fighting again. For the first part, Kane was throwing Triple H all over the ring. Then he threw Kane against the ropes and when he came back grabbed him and slammed him hard against the mat.

He surprised everyone, Triple H included when he just sat right up, like nothing had even happened. The crowd was going wild. Then there was more back and forth, Kane and Triple H blow for blow. Then Triple H grabbed him by the neck and dropped as he slammed Kane's head into the mat.

Sera was a mess. The other matches she had watched up to this point hadn't seemed so brutal. These two looked like they were trying to tear each other apart. And how could anyone get up from that. But she stood in awe and Kane sat up again, almost immediately. She could hardly breathe she was so caught up in the excitement. The crowd was on their feet and cheering thunderously.

Again Triple H took him down and again Kane sat up. Sera thought to herself this must be the real man of steel. She didn't understand how he could take all of this punishment and keep getting up. Rachel didn't know which was more entertaining, the match, or the innocence Sera brought to it. She was like a little girl seeing something for the first time with new eyes.

Everyone's attention was brought back to the ring. Triple H wasn't giving up but Kane wasn't backing down. Triple H hit him, once, Kane stood. Twice, Kane stood. Three times and Kane not only stood but taunted him to try again. 4, 5, 6, 7 and still he stood. Then he grabbed Triple H by the throat and threw him in the corner and unloaded on him, hitting him in the face and the body over and over again.

Twice Kane crushed him in the corner and then lift him on his shoulder and slammed him down on the mat. He went for the cover but the ref only counted two. Triple H was taking an insane amount of punishment and Kane just kept dishing it out. After Kane slammed him yet again on the mat, Sera held her breath as Kane climbed the ring post and stood on the top rope. How did a man that large and that tall accomplish such a feat?

Then he flew off the top rope towards Triple H and knocked him down but he took the ref with him. Kane was on his feet and Triple H was getting there. The ref however was having a more difficult time. Sera let out the breath she was holding just as Kane accidently kicked the ref in the face! She screamed, "Oh no Rachel what does that mean?"

Rachel just looked at her face and smiled, "Just watch, you'll see."

Kane didn't seem at all concerned that he just knocked out the ref as he continued to brutalize Triple H. When Triple H was out, Kane checked on the ref just as Ric Flair jumped in the ring and tried attacking Kane with the Championship belt.

"No he can not do that, it is illegal. Hey you can not do THAT!" Sera screamed.

Rachel contained the laugh that was threatening to come.

Sera didn't have to worry too long because Kane stopped him and threw him out of the ring. He looked down at the Championship belt sitting there. He looked behind him to make sure the ref was still out and then slammed it into Triple H's face. Sera jumped up and down screaming. Triple H was out cold. But there was no ref.

Kane still laid on top of Triple H waiting for some one to count to three so he could have the Championship he was so deserving of. But there was no one there. No one counting. Sera was screaming, "Wake up!" to the ref. She couldn't believe this, how could just lay there at a time like this.

Another ref came running down the ramp and slid into the ring counting one, two...and Triple H got his shoulder up! "No!" Sera heard herself scream. Boo's echoed through the arena, swamping Sera with sadness. It was just so unfair. Kane looked devastated and angry as he stood screaming at the ref. His anger got the best of him as he grabbed the ref by the neck and threw him over the top rope.

Sera screamed as it happened since the ref landed right in front of them. "Yeah that is what you get," she yelled pointing at the ref on the ground. She threw her hair back and looked up at Kane. He was looking at her again with a smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back and she bit on her lower lip.

He turned back around and tried to wake the other ref up but he wasn't moving. He went back to Triple H and as he bent over to get him up, Triple H jumped up and lifted his arm slamming it between Kane's legs. The whole crowd seemed to simultaneously suck in their breath. Sera put her hands over her mouth as Kane bent over, holding himself in pain.

Triple H took advantage of the position he was in, put Kane's head between his legs, his arms behind and slammed him on the mat face first. Sera couldn't believe this was happening. The anticipation was killing her. Who was going to win?

Triple H jumped on top Kane, holding him still as the ref rolled over and saw what was happening. Since he was still weak he could only manage a slow count but just as he was about to slam his hand down and say three, Kane got his shoulder up. Sera screamed and jumped. Her excitement was contagious as everyone around her was getting more excited, Rachel included.

Then everything just seemed to erupt. Ric Flair was jumping around upset, Triple H tried to do his move again only to be tossed behind Kane. Then Kane grabbed Ric by the neck, lifted him up and slammed him down all while he was barely standing on his own two feet. Then Triple H got up and tried to do it again. This time Kane catapulted Triple H behind him, slamming him right into Ric Flair who was still trying to get to his feet.

Kane was on fire and everyone was out! He was holding his hand behind him signaling to the crowd what he planned on doing. Triple H barely got to his feet as Kane grabbed him by the throat and was about to lift him up when out of no where another wrestler jumps into the ring, low blows Kane and then grabs him by the neck and slams him on the mat. This new wrestler grabbed the ref and threw him at the two in the match as Triple H stood and grabbed Kane once again.

He put Kane's head between his legs, his arms behind and slammed him on the mat face first. Sera felt herself seconds from tears as she knew what was coming. With the interference from the other wrestler, she was sure Kane wasn't going to make it. Sure enough, Triple H rolled Kane over, laid on top of him and the ref counted one, two, three and Triple H was still the Champion.

Sera felt a tear roll down her cheek as the new wrestler, who was announced as Randy Orton, and Ric Flair jumped in the ring to congratulate Triple H. Kane was barely moving, seemingly trying to get his bearings. Before he could even stand, music started and Sera looked to the top of the ramp. It was Eric Bishoff, General Manager of Raw.

"Kane," he started, "You know the stipulations and you gave your word. Now take. that. mask. off."

Kane was on one knee, breathing heavily and holding his arm in pain. He stood to his full height and Sera thought to herself, he looked like a god. But at the same time he was all alone. Triple H had two other friends out there, where were his friends?

His body language alone was giving away how defeated he felt. He lost the Championship and now he had to lose his mask. He started to go to take it off when Triple H hit him from behind with the Championship belt! The others must have thought it was a good idea because Randy and Ric started beating him while he was down. Kicking him over and over.

Then as if it could get more exciting, another wrestler came out of no where but it looked like he was there for Kane. He kicked Triple H in the face knocking him out of the ring. Then he kicked Randy not once but twice. Kane knocked Ric out of the ring and then turned grabbing Randy by the neck, picking him up and slamming him down. Then this new wrestler climbed to the top rope and dove off crashing onto Randy.

Kane lifted his arms up to celebrate and then he stopped. As if just then he remembered, he had to take his mask off. He slowly lowered his arms, the defeat apparent. The new wrestler, identified as Rob Van Dam, just sat in the ring. Seemingly he was trying to lend support. Kane was pacing around the ring, a few times he went for the mask but stopped as if he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The crowd was almost holding their breath in anticipation. The few who actually had something to say were being very supportive. "It's ok Kane, you can do it Kane, don't be afraid." Sera couldn't believe how emotional she was feeling about this whole thing. It was almost like she could feel his sadness at what he had to do.

He was obviously frustrated and he didn't look like he could take anymore. His back was to her as he reached up and slowly started taking the mask off. He removed it and the hair went with it. For just a second he stood with his back facing Rob, then he turned and Rob stood up, not believing what he was seeing. The rage at having to remove his mask was coursing through him and it needed an outlet. He ran up to his friend, grabbed him by the neck lift him up and slammed him down.

Then he lifted his arms to the sky and as he brought them down flames erupted from the ring posts and you could hear him scream. He continued pacing around the ring letting everyone see him. The rage and pain on his face was indescribable. He had black makeup all over his face and the most beautiful eyes Sera had ever seen.

Rachel leaned over and said, "The shows over. You wanna head to the back before the crowd starts dispersing?"

Sera held up her finger, letting Rachel know she needed just a minute. As she did then Kane walked over to where they were standing. He grabbed the top rope and bent over in despair. As he stood he looked down at her. She felt like her skin was on fire. Like he was sending out a call she was determined to answer. She felt her heart slam against her chest again and the beast inside her roared an answer.

She saw a fire in his eyes that threatened to consume her soul. Then he back away, flipped over the ropes and walked back up the ramp. Rachel saw this little interlude and wondered what was happening. Then Sera turned and looked at Rachel, "Ok, I am ready."

**Chapter 7**

When the girls reached the back, Stephanie was waiting there for them. She walked up smiling, "So?"

Sera burst into giggles, "It was amazing! I cannot believe how exciting it was. How have I missed this?"

"I'm not sure but I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it?" she said as she thought of Kane. "No Stephanie, I loved it. Thank you so much."

Stephanie smiled, "Hey the nights not over. I'm gonna introduce you to some people and then we're gonna go dancing."

"That sounds great," Sera said silently hoping Kane would be there.

"Oh and I feel like I should remind you. If someone upset you out there, you know like any of the 'bad' characters, remember back here they are all friends. Very few of the wrestlers dislike each other so remember that when you meet them."

"Ok," Sera said as she followed her friend. It's probably a good thing Stephanie reminded her of that. If she met Randy Orton she would have more than likely slapped him. It was still hard to believe none of that was real but she accepted it.

They headed back to the girls locker room. "I figure we better start with the girls so that if you find someone you are interested in you will know if they are taken."

"Playing matchmaker?" Sera asked.

"No," Stephanie smiled, "I just know the boys are going to go crazy over you, if they haven't already so just better for you to know who's taken."

Sera laughed, "I guess I cannot argue with that."

As Stephanie pushed open the door the girls locker room, her ears were immediately assaulted with laughter and chatter. "Ladies, ladies," Stephanie started.

The six women in the room stopped and looked at Stephanie, "This is my new friend Sera. I was just telling her that we are going out dancing tonight so I thought you would all like to meet her. So introduce yourself and make sure you let her know who you're dating too. I'll be right back. I have to take care of something before we leave."

"Ok," Sera said as she looked back at the beautiful women looking at her. "Hi," she started as she waved her hand.

"Hey suga', my name is Sable," Sable stood and extended her hand to Sera. Sera took it as she looked at the woman. She was a bit older but still beautiful. She was definitely the definition of a blond bombshell.

"It is a pleasure Sable."

"Oh and I'm not attached ta any man and definitely not a wrestler. I learned a long long time ago that was a bad idea."

Sera laughed at her candor as another girl stood, "I'm Trish." She was very sweet. Her voice had an innocent sound to it and she was beautiful. Short, blond, big lips, sexy legs, she sure was a package.

"It is a pleasure Trish."

"Oh and I am married to Paul aka Triple H."

Sera raised her eye brows and said, "I can see that. He looked great out there tonight."

She sighed, "I know isn't he great?"

Sera laughed again as other girl stood and said, "Spare me, we all know you're happier than pigs in shit. I'm Lita."

This girl Sera found interesting, she stood out from the pack. She had a very punk rock look to her, black and red hair, tattoos. She was muscular but still feminine. She definitely was a wild one.

"And I'm dating Matt Hardy aka Matt Hardy. He's one of the few guys where his stage name is his real name."

Sera said, "Oh ok, well it is nice to meet you. I am new to this whole wrestling thing."

"You've never watched wrestling before?"

"No I have not," she looked at the cute girl who hadn't yet introduced herself. She was young with auburn hair, brown eyes and freckles. Sera thought she looked priceless, she also looked pregnant.

"I'm Katy," she said as she shook Sera's hand, "and that is crazy surprising. Don't meet many people anymore who haven't seen wrestling."

"I know it makes me feel like I have been living in a cage," Sera laughed.

"Well what did you think?" another girl asked as she pointed to herself and said, "Torrie."

"Hi Torrie, well I really loved it actually. I am definitely a fan."

The girls all smiled at her. "Who is the father of your baby?" Sera asked Katy.

"Oh," she giggled, "Mark aka the Undertaker."

"Oh yes Rachel told me about him when she was explaining Kane's history to me. Do they look alike since they play brothers?"

All the girls shook their heads no except Katy, "No they don't look alike but everything else is alike, it weird's me out sometimes. They stand the same, make the same faces, both get grumpy over the silliest things."

The girls laughed as they said, "Too true."

The last girl left to introduce herself stood and said, "What's your story?"

Sera looked at the woman. She was beautiful but didn't seem very nice, the kind of girl that rubbed everyone the wrong way. She was short, brunette and looked mean.

Sera didn't let the girls attitude bother her, "Well I met Stephanie at the salon which is why I am here, but if you are asking me what I do for a living, I am writer."

"Oh what do you write?" Trish asked.

"Paranormal romance novels."

"Oh my god," the girl with no name chimed in, "Are you Sera Drazan?"

Sera smiled, "I am."

All of a sudden she went from horrible bitch, to sweet and adoring fan, "My name is Victoria and I have read every one of your books. It's so exciting to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Victoria."

"I'm sorry about before I can be kind of a bitch sometimes," she turned and glared at Lita who made a rude noise, "Anyways, I hope we can be friends."

"I hope that as well, with all of you. You all seem like really great ladies."

"Oh and Torrie and I are both single, but do we love to play," Victoria said as she high fived Torrie.

"Yes we do," Torrie agreed.

Someone knocked on the door and Victoria screamed, "Enter!"

"It's Mark," he said as he poked his head in, "Is my woman in here."

"Yes I am," Katy said as she walked over and embraced him. "We were just getting to know Stephanie's new friend. Sera this is my husband Mark, Mark Sera."

Mark extended his hand and Sera shook it, "It is a pleasure Mark."

She looked at him. The man was amazing. He had auburn hair, green eyes, was covered in tattoos and was built like a man should be built. His body was beautiful and straining to get out of the clothes he bound it in.

"You two are going to have a beautiful baby," Sera said with a twinge of jealously but mostly admiration.

Mark and Katy smiled at each other and then at her, "Thank you, that is very sweet," Katy said.

"Well come on beautiful, the limos are waitin'," Mark said as he started trying to scoot Katy out.

"Bye girls, I'll see you there Sera."

"I look forward to it," she said as they left.

"We need to head out too, hey Mark, hey Katy," Stephanie said as she came to the door.

"Hey Steph," they both said as they walked away.

"Let's go ladies, the night is young and so are we," Stephanie said trying to shoo every one out of the building.

Sera just smiled, this was going to be an interesting evening.

Mark put his arm around Katy as he walked her outside. "You weren't kidding darlin'."

Katy looked about at him in question.

"That girl's something else."

"I know," Katy started, "Isn't she so beautiful?"

"Yeah like crazy beautiful."

"I was thinking Glen might like her."

"Oh no you don't woman. No playin' matchmaker especially not with the mood Glen's been in lately. It would probably turn out bad for everyone, especially me cause I'd have ta be the one hearing it."

"Always so grumpy," Katy said as she rubbed herself against him.

He opened the front door for her and mumbled, "I'm not grumpy."

Katy's beautiful laughter rang out and he couldn't help but smile. She did that to him. Touched him where no one else had ever seemed to reach. God he loved her.

Katy looked out and saw Kevin and Scott standing there. She ran over to Scott and hugged him. "How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm good," she said smiling at him, "Hey Kevin," she said embracing him. "Where's Glen?"

"He's coming," Kevin said.

"The grumpy ass just wanted to take his truck instead of driving with us so he could leave when he got sick of it," Scott finished.

Katy groaned and made a sad face, "What is wrong with that man?"

"I think he's got the fever," Scott offered as they all packed into the limo and took off.

"The fever?" Katy asked.

"Yeah the fever," Scott continued, "It's when no matter what a man does he can't get right. You think a burger will make you feel better until ya have the burger and it tastes like shit. Ya wanna drink but all that does is make you horny but no woman will satisfy you. All men go through this every now and then. He'll get over it."

Katy looked confused like she didn't understand a thing Scott just said. Mark pulled her to him and said, "Don't worry darlin', it's a man thing."

Katy looked at him and rolled her eyes but stayed silent while the guys talked about other things. She didn't understand but at the same time she supposed maybe it was just a guy thing. Like how do you explain to a man what it feels like to be on your period. You don't, because they couldn't possibly understand.

Ha, maybe Glen was on his period. Katy laughed out loud at her own inside joke and the guys looked at her wondering why she was laughing. "Inside joke guys," she said as if that explained everything away.

Glen sat in his truck holding the steering wheel. He really didn't want to go and he was still trying to figure out how Scott conned him into staying yes. He couldn't get that girl in the front row off his mind. Just his fucking luck. He finally feels a connection with a woman, and he will probably never see her again.

He ran his hand over his freshly shaved head. It still felt weird to him. He started up his truck, "Fuck it."

He drove to the night club everyone was at and hoped he could get out of there as soon as possible. God those green eyes felt like they were piercing his soul. Who was she?

**Chapter 8**

Since the WWE Superstars didn't often go to California and the city of Lost Angels, they decided to go into the city to party the night away. They went to Club Axcces, a very upscale club. The kind where you show up early in hopes that you make it through the line before 2 am. All of the Superstars though of course had no problems getting in.

Stephanie made sure they were all taken care of all night. She spoke to the owner and the WWE took over the entire VIP section, which was the entire top floor. There were dancers in cages and the alcohol was flowing as fast as they could drink it. The club was immense. There was a huge dance floor and it had five separate bars. The lights were going and the music was pounding.

Sera walked in with Stephanie and they glanced over the crowd. There were woman every where, half naked grinding on any man close to them. They saw a few of the Superstars taking advantage of the situation and flirting with the girls. Sera couldn't help her body from moving as they mingled through the crowd trying to get to the stairs.

The music was in her tonight. She wanted to dance. But first she had to let Stephanie introduce her around and then she would dance. They walked up the stairs and quite a few people were already there. They were walking right up to a group of very tall, very good looking men. Sera noticed one of them was Mark.

"Hey guys!" Stephanie said as they walked up.

They all took their turns to say hello but they all seemed to be more interested in the woman standing next to Stephanie.

"Who's your beautiful friend?" one of them asked, making no attempt to mask the huskiness in his voice.

"This is Sera," she answered as she gestured, "Sera this is Scott Hall, watch out for him, he's one of those playboys I was telling you about."

"Oh really," Sera said as she appraised the man standing before her. He was a little older but didn't look like he had lost any of his virility. He had a bit of grey in his hair but his skin was flawless and his muscles were trying to break free from grey dress shirt he wore.

"Well," Stephanie continued, "This is Kevin Nash."

Sera smiled as Kevin grabbed her hand and kissed it. "It's always a pleasure to meet a true beauty."

He was gorgeous too. Very tall with long beautiful dirty blond hair and he was wearing a white stretch shirt that wasn't leaving very much to the imagination.

"You already know Mark."

"Yes how are you?" Sera asked him.

"Good darlin' thanks. Katy's gonna be mad she missed you. She hasn't stopped talking about you."

"Oh that is sweet. Please tell her I miss her as well and that we should get together for tea before you have to head out," Sera said.

"Oh I'm sure she'd love that," Mark replied, "Steph's got our cell number, just give her a call tomorrow."

"I will."

"And this is," she looked around, "this is...where is Glen?"

"He ran to the bathroom," Kevin offered.

"Oh," she said, "I'm just so used to him being where ever you guys are I didn't even think to look for him before introducing him." She looked at Sera, "Apparently you will have to meet Glen later."

Sera shrugged, "Ok."

"So m'lady, you wanna dance?" Scott asked Sera.

Sera looked at Stephanie, "Go ahead."

"Sure," Sera answered Scott, "that is if you can keep up."

Kevin elbowed Scott and made a rude noise. "Oh don't you worry brother," he turned to look at Sera, "I got this."

He took Sera's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Glen walked up the stairs to the VIP section to meet back up with Mark, Scott and Kevin. He looked at Mark and Kevin and they were both looking out on the dance floor. He walked up behind them, "Did I miss something?"

Kevin whistled, "Oh yeah you did man. Scott is trying to score with Steph's new friend."

"So she must be tall, blond and completely fake from the neck down," Glen remarked gruffly.

"Nope," Kevin laughed, "But she has to be one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. And there's something about her."

"Ya should take a look," Mark gestured towards the dance floor.

Glen looked out over the mass of people moving to the music. He looked out on the dance floor and saw Scott...dancing with her. He could feel the blood rush to his head as he watched the two of them move to the music together. Scott was acting too familiar with her and it made Glen want to rip his arms off and beat him to death with them.

He tightened his grip on the railing in front of him. He could feel the muscles in his arms tensing and it took every ounce of strength in him to keep himself from running out there and beating Scott to a pulp. He didn't know why he felt this way because she didn't belong to him. But he felt like she did.

This reaction didn't escape the notice of Mark and Kevin. They both looked at each other and they were honestly wondering if they were going to have to break up a fight tonight between two great friends. They both erred on the side of caution and decided to wait to see what would happen.

Glen continued to watch the couple. Every time Scott ran his hand across her back, Glen felt his blood pressure rise. How dare her touch her? Wait how did he know her? Oh god this didn't mean this was Scott's new fling? "Who is that woman he is dancing with?" he asked clamping down a little harder on the bar.

"That's Steph's new friend," Kevin offered as Glen looked at him lifting an eyebrow.

"How do you all know her?" This was good, this meant there was no way Scott knew her, which meant she would still be his.

"Steph introduced us while you were in the john."

Glen just grunted in response as he turned his attention back to the dance floor. If looks could kill, Scott would be dead.

Sera danced with Scott. He was assaulting her senses that was for sure. He was so tall and muscular, he seemed to be all around her at all times. His smell was amazing as well. Sera was also pleasantly surprised to see that he was a great dancer.

She was all of a sudden distracted. She felt like she was being watched intensely. She could almost feel it crawling on her and began to feel very uncomfortable with Scott touching her. She took it as a sign her body was telling her something. She didn't want Scott, she was still waiting for Kane. She stopped dancing and pulled Scott down to her, "Hey I am going to go request a song."

She started to move away from him but he pulled her back against him, "How about we just get out of here?"

Sera looked at him to make sure he was serious. He was, she could see it in his eyes. She smiled at him and said, "I am sure you are an amazing lover Scott. You are a seducer of woman and you do it well. But you are looking for tonight, I am looking for forever."

She touched his cheek and walked over to the DJ. Scott watched her walk away. He couldn't believe that just happened. He turned and walked back upstairs, the shocked look still plastered to his face. The guys were looking at him as he open his arms and said, "I can't believe what just happened."

"What?" Mark asked, still keeping one eye on Glen.

"I think I just got the master shut down."

That even got Glen's attention as all three looked at him. "What are you talking about?" Kevin asked.

"Well we were out there dancing and she stopped all of a sudden and said she was going to request a song. Then I said why don't we just get outta here. Then she smiled at me and said 'I'm sure your an amazing lover Scott but you are looking for tonight and I'm looking for forever.'"

Mark and Kevin both started laughing, even Glen smiled. "Nice man, she strokes your ego and then slaps ya in the face," Mark laughed.

"Definitely left no room for discussion," Scott said as he grabbed his beer.

"Thanks for the laugh bro," Mark said as he shook Scott's hand and pulled him in for a hug, "I'm outta here."

"Going home to the lady," Scott asked.

"You know it. I'll see ya'll in the morning," Mark waved his goodbyes and went back to the hotel to check on his wife. He really didn't want to leave because he wanted to know what was going to happen between Glen and the new girl. He was interested in her for sure. But how did he know her?

As Mark walked away, the three men left were pulled back to observing the dance floor as they heard a song start. The dark rhythmic beat of the new song started. The song would remind anyone of sex. And all three pairs of their eyes were drawn to the beautiful woman walking alone to the middle of the dance floor.

Sera slowly walked out to the dance floor as her hips started swaying to the beat. This was her favorite song, Glory Box by Portishead. The DJ had been nice enough to ablidge her strange request. The haunting voice started to sing as she threw up her arms and moved her whole body to the entrancing sound. She started singing it to him, where ever he was.

I'm so tired, of playing, playing with this bow and arrow  
>I wanna give my heart away, leave it to other girls to play.<br>Cause I've been a temptress too long  
>Just give me reason to love you<br>Give me a reason to be a woman  
>I just wanna be a woman<p>

She ran her hands over her body. Dancing for him, calling him if he was there to hear here it. She imagined waves of need and desire flowing off her to him.

From this time unchanged  
>We're all looking at a different picture<br>Through this state of mind  
>A thousand flowers can bloom<br>Move over and give us some room yeah  
>Give me a reason to love you<br>Give me a reason to be a woman

Glen watched her dance her dance of seduction and he felt every fiber of his being called to her. He felt the beast inside of him demanding he answer.

So don't you stop being a man  
>Just take a little look from our side when you can<br>Sow a little tenderness  
>No matter if you cry<br>Give me a reason to love you  
>Give me a reason to be a woman<br>I just wanna be a woman  
>It's all I wanna be all woman<br>This is the beginning of forever and ever

Sera danced, moving her hips to the swaying beat, using her arms to offer herself to the sky and then swaying them around her body.

It's time to move on  
>I'm so tired of playing playing with this bow and arrow<br>I'm gonna give my heart away  
>Leave it to other girls to play<p>

As the song came to a close, Sera dropped her arms and stopped moving. She loved that song. It was the complete description of her life. She needed him. Where was he?

Glen's body was hard as a rock. She was sex itself. It flowed out of her and he felt it all. He needed her or he thought for sure he would die. He pried his hand off the bar he was holding on to and walked down the stairs to where she was. He walked up to her on the dance floor. He just stood there staring at her for a second. Then he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off the floor and put her in a dark corner.

He looked in her eyes, "Who are you?"

**Chapter 9**

Sera felt like her skin was on fire being in such close proximity to this man. He could have pulled her pants off right there and fucked her in the middle of all these people and she wouldn't have cared. His smell was intoxicating and he was dressed in all black. More than that, the possessive look he had in his eyes was causing her heart to beat rapidly and almost painfully against her chest.

He had grabbed her off the dance floor and then pushed her into the corner. He had her pinned against the wall, his massive arms blocking her escape. She was completely taken aback by the dominant and aggressive nature of the man in front of her. "I am Sera," she stated simply.

He looked at her, trying to figure out if she was intentionally being coy with him. As small smirk crept up on her face. She was teasing him. Most women would be scared by his aggressive behavior he hadn't censored, but she was teasing him. She didn't even know him but she seemed to be testing him. He didn't know what she could be thinking but he wasn't going to fail.

"I am Glen," he said as he dropped his voice a little lower and his eyes dropped to her beautiful mouth. He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted to kiss her, to possess her.

"Yes," she said quietly mesmerized by his mouth and the delicious things his breath on her check was doing to her body. She looked at his neck and could see his heartbeat throbbing there, strong and steady. Gods help her, she wanted to lick that spot.

Glen took at minute to look at her and digest everything about her. She looked like a porcelain doll. Her skin was pale white, her nose and cheek bones angular giving her a radiance, an all most ethereal glow. Her beautiful pale green eyes were burning into his soul. He looked down and could see in her shirt. Her breasts were beautiful and pushed against the white material of her bra when she inhaled and fell gently when she exhaled.

He looked back in her eyes, "You will not let another man touch you again tonight."

She looked at him and could see he was not kidding. He meant to have her and possess her completely and until he did, no one else could touch her. She felt the moisture pooling between her legs. This man was dangerous and she loved it.

She ducked under his arm and as she back away she said, "As you wish."

She turned and walked back upstairs. She felt his eyes on her the whole time, willing her to come back to him. But she would not. He still had a test to pass and he had given her one of his own. She didn't intend to fail.

As she reached the upstairs level, she saw Stephanie talking to a man she had not yet meet. He was very good looking in that boy across the street kind of way. She walked up to them.

"Oh hey Sera, this is John Cena, he is another wrestler," she gestured to John, "John this is Sera, my new very best friend."

Sera smiled at Stephanie then looked at him, "It is nice to meet you John."

"The pleasure is all mine ma'am," he said as he reached out his hand to shake hers.

She looked at his hand, "I am sorry John, I do not want you to think I am rude but I cannot shake your hand. I fear I am coming down with a cold and I would die of humiliation if I was responsible for giving the entire roster of the WWE the flu."

She dazzled him with her most brilliant smile, sure the story she concocted would suffice. John just looked at her like she held the moon. "I completely understand. You gonna be hanging 'round here with us for a while?"

"I suppose I will. I am a writer and that does not tie me to one place."

"Really?" Stephanie screeched as she clapped her hands together, "You would want to travel with us for a while."

Sera smiled, "I think I would enjoy that very much. As long as you do not get sick of me at least."

Stephanie made a rude noise and waved her hand, dismissing the last statement as if that wasn't even possible.

Glen was watching this interlude and his heart slammed against his chest when he saw Sera refuse to shake John's hand. She made up a reason she couldn't do it, but Glen knew the real reason she wouldn't touch him and it excited him as nothing else had in his life.

It looked like she wanted to go on the road with them as well. This was just getting better and better. He walked over to Scott and Kevin. They both just looked at him. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at them. "Yes?"

"Now don't you hold out on us brother."

"Yeah," Kevin jumped in, "what the hell was that all about?"

Glen laughed, genuinely amused by their confusion. "You know how it is guys. She was mine, she just didn't know it yet."

They couldn't argue with him, they both had felt like that. "Speaking of woman that don't know they are mine yet, I see my sweet piece of ass for the evening. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Scott excused himself and went to go seduce the woman who would warm his bed that night.

The evening went on into the early hours of the morning. Sera was having a great time. She had met so many new people and they all seemed wonderful. She was very excited at the prospect of spending a few weeks with them all. Her and Glen shared quite a few heated glances but had not spoken again. He made sure though that he was never more than a few feet from her at any given time unless she was dancing.

The DJ stopped the music, "Thanks for hanging with us tonight ya'll but it's time for you to go home. So ladies grab your man, men grab a lady, and get the hell out! Have a good night ya'll!"

As everyone shuffled out of the club, Sera made sure she stayed close to the girls since in a crowd this size it would be hard to obey Glen's command if she did not.

Glen couldn't help but be amused and a little amazed at how Sera managed her way though the crowd without letting a single man touch her. Whenever one even came close, she quickly moved. He had to have her and soon.

Once outside they all stood around each other saying their goodbyes while waiting for the limos to pull up. Sera hugged Stephanie, "Thank you so much for tonight. Lets get together tomorrow so I can find out dates and times so I can buy plane tickets and make hotel arrangements."

"Please," Stephanie said as she waved Sera away. "I will have my assistant take care of making the arrangements for you and then I will have her email you the itinerary."

"That is really unnecessary Stephanie..."

"Don't worry Sera," she interrupted, "It is my pleasure to have you with us."

"Ms. Drazan?"

"Yes," Sera asked as she turned and saw the limo driver standing there.

"I am ready to take you home, whenever you are ready to go."

"Thank you," she replied as she looked up at Glen who was only standing a few feet from her.

"I will see you tomorrow?" she asked him.

"You will see me tonight," he said as he put his hand out for her to take.

She smiled at him with mischief in her eyes, "I am sorry but I cannot. You told me I could not let _any_ man touch me tonight, so I must go home alone."

She saw the spark of rage in his eyes as she got in the limo. When the driver closed the door, she looked out the window at him. He couldn't see her but she felt like he did. He was looking right in her eyes. She was going to pay for her defiance, she was sure, but it would be a sweet price.

When she was finally home, she gave the driver a generous tip and headed inside. She took off her binding clothes and put on her kimono she had specially made when she was in Japan last summer. It was beautiful, made of satin, black with red dragons embroidered it.

She poured herself a glass of wine and walked out onto her porch. She looked out into the beautiful early morning. The sun would rise in about an hour so half of the sky was a beautiful blue, while the other half remained black.

Her thoughts went to Glen. He was a man to be sure. Just producing his image in her mind made her legs weak and her heart beat faster. Never in her life had a man just taken her the way he had. No fear, no hesitation. He was amazing.

Glen pulled into the drive way as the limo pulled away. He had never done anything like this in his life before. But he had to have her. She was like a drug and he needed a fix. For a second he worried she would kick him out and call the police, but he doubted it.

He got out of his truck and looked at the beautiful house she lived him. There seemed to be a patio that went all around the house. He jumped over the small fence and walked the patio, looking in the windows trying to find her. Most of the lights were off so it made it difficult to see.

As he rounded the corner, he saw her standing there. She was looking out over the ocean and the breeze was whipping her hair all around her. It was also catching the corners of her dress. She looked magnificent. She looked like a gift from the gods, because nothing could possibly be so perfect.

She turned as she heard something. There he was standing. He must have followed her home. Her heart was beating so fast she thought for sure she would die. He looked like a predator, standing there staring at her. His body looked relaxed but in his eyes he looked coiled and about to attack.

For a minute they stood and stared at one another. Sera put her wine glass down on the railing and untied her Kimono. Slowly she let the silky material fall off of her. She stood before him in the early morning light naked, waiting.

Glen's breath hitched in his throat as he looked at her. She was so beautiful, standing there naked, offering herself to him. Her skin seemed to glow, her perfect pale skin looked so soft, he had to feel it. The beast inside roared demanding he claimed what was rightfully his.

He moved then, and in a split second he closed the space between them and crushed his mouth against hers. She was soft and pliant, yet strong and demanding. He slid his tongue in her mouth and as their tongues met, they danced the dance as old as time. Dueling with each other, feeding the fire that already threatened to consume them.

Her hands wrapped around his neck as she tried to pull him closer. She wanted him inside of her. He bent slightly and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he walked them back into her bed room. As he moved they kissed. Feeding off of each other, biting and sucking lips.

When they reached the bed, he laid her down on it, still kissing her, feeling like he could kiss her forever. He broke the kiss only long enough to pull his shirt off and then claimed her mouth again. She was having a hard time breathing. He was overwhelming her with feelings and emotions she had never felt before.

The beast in her was roaring but in joy, roaring to let it be known she had found her true mate. She felt the call being answered. His mouth was dominating her and it felt like he was everywhere at once. His hands were searching her whole body, discovering every spot. Her skin was on fire and her body begged for more.

He grabbed her breast and teased the hard peak with his thumb. His mouth left hers then and traveled down her neck. He ran his tongue over her pulse that was beating rapidly and he delighted in the affect he was having on her. His mouth traveled lowered and clamped down on her breast. She moaned in ecstasy as he bit down and sucked, insistent on leaving his mark on her.

He stopped to examine the purple mark he had left, just to the left of her nipple. He growled in satisfaction as he looked at it. Then his mouth moved to her nipple. He sucked it in his mouth as he ran his tongue over it, teasing her. She was digging her nails into his back, lost in the pleasure he was giving her. He brought his other hand up, cradling her other breast as his mouth moved to it and lavished it with the same attentions.

She was moving beneath him, quietly begging for more. She had the most perfect body he thought as he ran his hands down her flat stomach and to her muscular thighs. He lifted her legs and spread them as he looked at the beautifully shaved skin between her thighs. He licked his lips in anticipation as he lowered his head and tasted her. She tasted like fire and honey. Her hips jumped up when his tongue brushed her sensitive skin.

She felt his tongue moving back and forth over her clit and the heat building in her felt like heaven. It felt so amazing, all she could do was whimper and beg for more. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she grabbed the back of his head and lifted her hips trying to pull him closer, getting more pleasure from his beautiful mouth.

He couldn't help but smile as she did that. She needed him and she wasn't shy about making her needs known. While he continued to rub her thigh with one hand, he took the other and slowly slid his fingers inside of her while his tongue assaulted her. Sera hips started moving with the motion of his fingers and she would feel the warmth building inside of her womb signaling her release.

She tried to hold out but his tongue was relentless and his fingers probing so deep, he knew all of the right spots to hit. She closed her eyes and tried to ride the waves of her orgasm as it shook and warmed her core. The heat, the fire consumed her and she couldn't help but smile as wave after wave rolled over her.

Glen could feel her muscles clamp down on his fingers and he continued until she stopped shaking. Then he stood, standing in front of her shirtless, although he was still wearing his pants. She could see his massive erection pushing against the front of them and she licked her lips. She wanted to taste him, she wanted to please him.

She looked at him, passion glazing her eyes and she sat up. She looked at him while she undid his belt and pulled it off. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pushing them off of him, all the while keeping eye contact. She wanted to see what she was doing to him. The look in his eyes was indescribable.

He looked like the fierce predator he was and yet there was something soft in his eyes and they were full of fire and passion. He looked down at her as she pulled him free from his boxer briefs. Only then did she look away because she looked down at his shaft as it jumped into her hand, being free from it's prison. She licked her lips again, it was more beautiful than she imagined, so thick and long, full and hard.

The veins pulsing the blood through, demanded attention. She was more than happy to abildge. She opened her mouth and slid her tongue around the head as he groaned and tangled his fingers in her hair. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life, watching her lick his head. Then she took him into her mouth, sliding her tongue down and then sucking on the way up.

Glen groaned through clenched teeth. Gods she was good at this. He felt like he would die from pleasure. Her mouth continued moving in this perfect rhythm and he was sure he would explode if he didn't come soon. She was killing him sweetly with her mouth and he was loving every second of it.

She stopped, teasing him again with her tongue slowly caressing his head and then taking him in her mouth again. She looked up at his face and his pleasure was apparent all over him. He was gritting his teeth and all of the muscles in his chest and arms were flexed as he pulled her hair. He was pumping himself into her mouth, he couldn't help it, her mouth was just magic.

He tried to hold back, to experience the magic of her mouth for just a little longer but he couldn't. He growled as he spilled himself in her mouth. Most women would have stopped once a man came, but not her. She milked him dry with her mouth before she stopped. She swallowed it all and tried to suck more out still. She slowly let him out of her mouth as he watched her, fascinated. She gave him a small kiss on his tip right before looking up at him and smiling.

He couldn't help but smile back. But it quickly faded as he grabbed her and threw her back on the bed. He climbed on top of her and claimed her mouth viciously and with purpose. He needed to have her now. He didn't wait, he slid into her in one quick movement. She gasped in his mouth as her body adjusted to his massive size. He kept kissing her, driving away all thoughts, except the erotic pictures of what he was doing to her.

He moved then, while he ravaged her mouth. He moved in and out of her, pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting in her deep and hard. It felt so good even her fingers were tingling in pleasure. She moaned against his mouth and he plundered her body. She never thought anything could feel so amazing. All of her senses were alive.

She could taste him as his tongued ravaged her mouth. She could smell the sex, the raw masculinity surrounding her. As he broke the kiss, she followed his eyes and watched with him as he slid in and out of her hot wet pussy. She could hear him growling in his chest as she whimpered in sublime pleasure. And she felt everything.

She felt his arms, the muscles straining, the soft skin, him inside of her. Mostly she felt the pressure building inside of her as she came again, shaking and tightening around his shaft. Glen groaned as he felt her come all around him.

He lifted her leg and held it against his chest as he turned her a little on her side. He kept her legs spread and thrust into her. She surprised him by lifting her hips to meet his thrusting. Usually this was too much for most women and she just seemed to want more. While one arm was supporting them, he brought the other hand to her shoulder to hold her still while he ravished her body.

She put a hand on his arm and the other on his chest and she held on while he slammed into her over and over. It was so brutal yet so passionate. He seemed like he was trying to tear her in half and she was going to let him. He flipped her over and grabbed her hips as he took her from behind. Her ass looked so perfect, arching up, tempting him.

He reached his hand up and brought it down hard on her ass. Sera screamed, surprised by the pain, but pleasantly surprised. He waited but she didn't ask in to stop, she didn't look scared. She was moving back against him and she turned her head to look at him and smiled a wicked smile that said you can do anything you want to me.

He growled knowing this was only getting better. He squeezed her hips as he continued to plunge in her welcoming heat. He felt her hand cover his and he thought she was stopping him but she was trying to make him squeeze her tighter. He squeezed and she moaned then backed into him, driving him on.

He bent over her and wrapped her long beautiful hair around his arm, then leaned back on his knees and pulled her by the hair bringing her with him. She gasped as the pain from her hair being pulled coursed through her body. He kept himself inside of her as he pushed up into her. She moaned holding onto his muscular thighs.

He pulled her head to the side and bit down on her neck holding her still. With his other hand he reached around and found her little nub, rubbing it while he moved in and out of her. She was just so overwhelmed. He was such a dominate lover. She had never experienced anything like this before. She was his, anything he wanted, anything he wanted to do to her, she was completely at his whim. She would deny him nothing.

As the pleasure rode over both of them, she exploded around him and he shot into her core. They stayed that way until they both stopped shaking. Glen was kissing her neck and rubbing his hands over her thighs and stomach. It felt so amazing, neither of them wanted to move, just incase it broke the spell.

**Chapter 10**

Glen woke in the morning to the smell of bacon and the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Someone was playing the piano, but it was what they were playing that captured him. It sounded like they cut the piano open and let the music bleed out of it.

He surveyed his surroundings and he was alone in Sera's room. He lifted the sheet off of him and stood. He stretched in the morning sun and looked out her window. The view was amazing. You could see the ocean and the beach but they couldn't see up to her bedroom.

The music pulled him, he had to find out where it was coming from. He didn't even think to put on any clothes as he tried to follow the haunting sound. He walked out into the hall and down to another room. It was a large room. It almost looked like it could be a ballroom.

The walls were painted a light brown and there was a large chandelier hanging high on the ceiling. In the middle of the room sat a beautiful black grand piano. Sera sat naked on the bench in front of it as her fingers deftly swept over the white and black keys. Her hair moved over her skin falling in her face as she moved her hands.

Glen was mesmerized by her. He had never heard what she was playing but he never wanted her to stop. It was the most beautiful piece of music to ever grace his ears. The piano laid down beneath her fingers like a lover and she made the music breathe, she gave it life.

As the song came to an end, Sera hung her head as she hit the final note. Glen started clapping at her brilliant performance. She turned to look at him and a smile immediately lit her face.

"Thank you," she said graciously, "It is just a song I wrote a while ago."

"It's very beautiful," he responded as he walked over to her and sat on the bench, straddling it. "Are you a songwriter?"

Sera laughed, "No I am not, but I am a writer." She straddled the bench and wrapped her legs around him. "This is the only song I have ever written."

"It's a shame," he said as he ran his hands up and down her thighs, he just couldn't help himself. "Did you write it for someone?"

Sera wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself on top of him. "I did," she responded as she looked at his beautiful mouth. She got a chill down her back as she remembered all of the amazing things that mouth had done for her just a few short hours ago.

Glen tried to ignore what her proximity was doing to him as he looked at her and raised an eyebrow as if to say continue. She smiled, "I wrote it for my father after he died."

Glen's eyes softened as he looked at her, "I'm sorry."

She kissed him, a soft sweet kiss, igniting them both. "It is fine. He had a long full life. I miss him but I do not mourn him. I simply wrote the song to remember him. He loved listening to me play, so I play as often as I can, just to remember."

Glen just looked at her. He didn't know what to say. She was so beautiful and passionate, so alive and full of desire and strong yet weak. Was is possible to love someone after only knowing them for a day? Glen didn't know the answer to that question but he did know that he felt something powerful for her.

Something beyond lust. Just holding her in his arms like he was now, it felt like she had always been there, like he had never been without her. She bent to his will but because she found him worthy. He felt like he had won a contest and she was the prize. She made him feel like a man, she made him feel alive.

She looked at him quizzically, "What are you thinking?"

His eyes dropped to her beautiful breasts jutting out at him, tempting him. "I was thinking I want you again, right now."

Without waiting for her response, he lifted her up and slid her on top of his raging erection. She tightened her arms around him and gasped as he filled her, deliciously stretching her. Glen eyes rolled in the back of his head as her wet, tight warmth wrapped itself around his cock.

When he was fully sheathed inside of her, she bent her legs back and hooked her feet on his knees. She used her thigh muscles to lift herself up and down on him. He groaned deep in his chest as he delighted in the pleasure she was giving him. She bent back grabbing her feet, still moving on him.

She threw her head back offering herself to him. His hands ran down the front of her, feeling her soft skin as her body sucked him. His mouth tasted her skin, moving all over her, hands grabbing flesh, mouth exploring and dining. As he sucked her breast into his mouth, she screamed and brought her hands to the back of his head, pulling him closer.

His hands started at her butt and slid up her back as his tongue slid back and forth across the delicate flesh. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her mouth back to his. He tasted her, sucking on her lips and diving his tongue in her mouth.

She was so caught up in him she could hardly breathe. She felt surrounded by him, encompassed. She had never so much passion for another and it made her need him all the more. She broke the kiss and ran her cheek against his, delighting in the feel of his soft stubble that had grown throughout the night. Her mouth found his neck and she kissed it, running her lips over his skin and her tongue, tasting him.

She licked and nibbled him and sucked his earlobe into her mouth, using her tongue to play with it. Glen grunted pulling her tighter against him. Between her rhythmic motion and the things her mouth was doing to him, he was swiftly losing control. Even her hair brushing against his arms and legs felt like little mouths assaulting him from all angles.

He ran his hand up into her hair and grabbed a handful pulling her head back, leaving her neck exposed. He latched onto it with his mouth, licking the delicate skin as she moaned. She could feel the heat building in her and she knew she was going to come. His breathing was raspy and rapid.

She moved on him over and over, taking her pleasure and giving him his. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her muscles started clamping down on him and the wave of her orgasm took her over. Glen bit down on her shoulder as he lost control and spilled himself deep inside of her.

She screamed in pleasure calling his name. Trying to get her breathing back under control, her eyes met his. They were glazed over with passion. She just looked at him, unable to believe the things he was able to make her feel. Her bottom lip was quivering. Glen couldn't resist. He sucked it into his mouth and teased it with his tongue. He was rewarded with a moan and her lower muscles clamped down on him again.

He groaned as he pulled away and looked at her again. "You are a god," she whispered against his mouth.

Glen smiled and was going to say something but apparently his stomach beat him to the punch. They both looked down as his stomach growled loud enough for them both to hear. They looked back at each other and started laughing. "Apparently you are very hungry," she said, her voice full of humor.

"I guess so," he laughed, "Did you cook?"

"No, I do not cook unless I have to. I called Anise this morning, she is my cook and housekeeper. I let her know I would have company this morning, a very large hungry man."

Glen couldn't help but laugh, "Well lets go see what she made us," he looked down, "do I have to put clothes on?"

She smiled at him, "No, she will already be gone."

"Good, let's go." He picked her up and they both moaned as their bodies disconnected.

She grabbed his hand and lead him to the kitchen. On the kitchen island, there were large covered serving platters. Glen started taking the covers off and his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw what her cook had made. There was everything you could possibly want, scrambled eggs, french toast, biscuits and gravy, bacon, sausage, ham and even cinnamon rolls.

He grabbed the plate next to platters and started loading up. Sera laughed at his excitement and went to the fridge to grab a bowl of fruit and orange juice. She got them both glasses and as he sat at one of the bar stools and started ravaging his food, she couldn't help but smile. He even ate with passion and aggression.

"So you said you were a writer," he said between bites, "what do you write?"

Sera jumped up on the island and sat with her legs crossed, "I write paranormal romance novels."

"What does that mean?"

"I am not sure if I understand what you are asking me."

He looked at her and smiled as he watched her take a bite of sausage. Fuck, even the way she ate turned him on. "What does it mean to be a paranormal romance novelist? What do you write about?"

"Oh," she said as she finished what was in her mouth, "I write romance novels about things that do not exist, like werewolves, vampyres, demons, etc. They are my heroes and the women vary but they are usually always human. It allows an interesting dichotomy between the characters. But other than the obvious difference, they are just like any other romance novel, boy meets girl, boy kisses girl but in my books they do a lot more than kissing. But there is always some kind of drama or villain trying to tear them apart, but in the end love conquers all. Everything every woman wants to believe about love."

Glen finished his first plate and stood fill it up again, "You sound a little skeptical."

Sera grabbed a piece of melon and put it in her mouth, thinking of how to respond. "I do not know that I am skeptical so much as I am weary. I have never felt the love I write, I mean I feel it in my heart, like it could exist but I have never felt the real thing. I have felt more in the few hours I have spent with you than I have felt my whole life. If it was not for my father I would not know love existed at all."

Glen put down his plate and looked at her, "I know exactly what you mean."

They continued their conversation and talked of other things, mostly wrestling since it was now Sera's new addiction. They fed each other and laughed enjoying each others company greatly. When both were full, they moved back to Sera's bedroom to take a shower. They barely had a chance to get wet before Glen took her again. He just couldn't get enough, he always wanted more and she was more than happy to oblige him.

After they dried off, they got dressed and Sera pulled out her phone. It was beeping at her, letting her know she had a message. It was only noon, she had no idea who would be calling her this early. She dialed her voicemail and then heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sera, it's Katy. I hope it's not to early to call or anything but Stephanie gave me your number and I was really hoping we could get together today and have tea or something. Um, I guess give me a call when you get this and let me know, my number is 503-555-6676. Talk to you soon!"

Sera smiled as she listened to the message. She knew she was going to like this girl very much, which was very good since Mark and Glen were so close. She put her phone on the bed and looked over at Glen as she pulled her sun dress over her head.

"That was Katy and she would like me to have tea with her today. Can we go to your hotel and see her?"

"Of course," Glen said as he looked up at her. "I need to get new clothes anyway."

She slipped on her shoes and Glen thought she looked amazing. She was wearing a plain red sun dress with black heels but she was a vision to him. Her hair was slapped up in a bun with little bits hanging out.

"No, no, no," she said as she grabbed her purse, keys and phone. "I already know that look and if we get started we will never get there. Come, you can have me later."

Glen walked up to her and pulled her against him, claiming her mouth and kissing her thoroughly. "Fine," he growled, "But you will pay for making me wait."

A shiver ran up her spine as she thought of all the delicious possibilities that statement held, "As you wish."

She walked him out to her garage and Glen was surprised to see so many cars, after all she was a girl. There was a brand new Mercedes convertible that was silver, a black Lexus SUV, and when he saw what was behind the SUV, he about came in his pants. It was a beautiful 69 charger, fit with racing tires, a blower and injector, supercharged and had a 426 big block HEMI in it. It was the most amazing car he had seen outside of a car show.

Sera just watched his reaction as he looked at it. It was the look her father always had on his face when he looked at it. "Beautiful, is she not?"

"Yes," he replied in awe, "she is."

She threw the keys at him, "Drive."

He didn't have to be told twice. He sat behind the wheel, pushed the seat as far back as it would go and turned the car on as she opened the garage door. The engine growled to life and then started to purr. Glen growled back at it.

"I have another surprise for you," she said as she looked at him wickedly.

He turned his head and looked at her. "I give a lot of money to the California Police force and because of that, I am allowed certain liberties. No one will pull this car over in this state, so you may drive however you like."

He grabbed the back of her head and crushed her mouth to his. As he pulled away he said, "You are the perfect woman."

She smiled at him, "I try really hard."

"Somehow I doubt that."

Sera leaned over put her hand on his thigh, "Well come on, let us see what you can do."

The predator was back in his eyes as he looked at her and peeled out of her garage.

**Chapter 11**

Glen and Sera pulled into the hotel parking lot. As Glen killed the engine, he had a huge grin on his face. Sera couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

"Thank you so much," he said as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

She leaned over and kissed him, opening her mouth slightly just to taste him. She pulled away, "You are so welcome."

He got out of the car and walked around and opened her door for her. He held his hand out, which she took and once he lifted her out he pushed her against the car and then trapped her against it with his own body. He kissed her with such passion and fire. She responded immediately.

His hands moved lower and grabbed the edges of her skirt and lifted them slightly, just enough to get his hands under it and feel her naked skin beneath. His heart pounded as his hands made contact with the soft flesh. He ran his hands along her thighs and up to her hips which he grabbed and pulled her against his raging hard on.

She moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss and nestled his face in her hair. She smelled of fruit and trees. He kissed her neck and then whispered in her ear, "I need you."

She had a very erotic chill run down her back. She rubbed her cheek against his and said, "I am yours. If you hunger, I will feed you."

Glen growled since it was the only response he could muster. Her words touched him deeply like nothing else ever had in his life. His dick was so hard he thought for sure he would explode. He grabbed her by the neck and walked her into the hotel. They walked in the side entrance and to the elevators.

Glen looked up and watched impatiently for it to come to them. As it dinged signaling it's arrival, Glen pulled her into the elevator and hit the button for the fifth floor. Once the doors closed and they were between the first and second floor, Glen slammed his fist into the emergency stop button and the elevator jerked to a stop.

He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. She hissed as her back made contact with the bar on the wall but she didn't care. She was looking forward to what was going to happen next. He lifted her off the ground and put her on the bar. He lifted her legs so he was holding them and she leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

"I just can't wait angel, I need you now."

She reached down and unzipped his pants, releasing his beautiful erection from it's prison. He already had her skirt up and she wasn't wearing any underwear, so he plunged deeply into her once he was free. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked in his eyes, "I am yours."

He kissed her then, pouring into the kiss everything she made him feel. He moved in and out of her at a brutal pace. He needed her so desperately and he took her, over and over. She held onto him as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. He felt so amazing and every nerve-ending she had was alive and tingling.

She held his head to her as he moved to her neck and licked the spot that always made her ignite. She moved one hand to his arm and pushed it under his shirt feeling the muscles flex and jump beneath her hand. He was iron and steel covered by soft skin. She loved the feel of him and for just a second lamented they were not naked.

The thought was swiftly pushed away as she felt the heat building in her womb. Her toes started to curl and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her muscles clamped down, her orgasm taking her over. Glen felt her come and spilled inside of her seconds after. He growled deep in his chest as he sagged against her.

She held him to her as she looked up and saw a camera. "I believe we had an audience."

Glen looked at her and then looked where she was looking. He smiled, "I hope they enjoyed it," he looked in her eyes, "because I sure as fuck did."

She smiled coyly at him, "As did I."

He let her down and quickly put himself away, then pulled her against him again. He hit the button to release the hold and the elevator started moving once again. He just looked down at her, into those beautiful eyes he wanted to be lost in forever. She was looking at him like he had the stars in his eyes.

She put her hand over his heart and felt the rhythmic beat, still trying to resume it's relaxed beat after their workout. She had been looking for him for a lifetime and here he was standing in front over her. Every now and again she felt the need to make sure it was not a dream.

But she was right, someone was watching them but not who should have been watching them. The overweight security guard laid on his back, knocked out by the person watching the lovers interlude. Black gloved hands leaned over the computer slowly making fists of anger as Glen and Sera walked off the elevator.

Hands typed on the keyboard and switched the camera to the hall view. They were walking to his hotel room and he had his hand at her neck. He took his key out as they reached the room and as the door opened and they walked through, the gloved fist came down hard on the desk in anger. She would learn, the shadowy figure thought...room 522.

As Sera walked into Glen's room she said, "Where is Mark and Katy's room?"

Glen walked in and grabbed some clean clothes and responded, "We're in 522 and they are three doors down on the right, 528."

Sera nodded as Glen's cell started ringing. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey bro."

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing," Mark said, "Just curious if ya wanted ta work out while the girls had tea."

Glen thought about it for a second, "Yeah sure, what the hell. I'll meet you down at the gym in 10. I'll send Sera down to your room now to get Katy."

"She's with ya?" Mark asked with a hit of humor in his voice.

Glen shook his head, Mark was always in his business, just like a brother. "Yes she is."

"Oh I see."

"Later, man."

"Oh yes later your gonna tell me everything," Mark said as he hung up the phone.

Glen tossed the phone on the bed smiling. He walked over to where Sera was standing and pulled her into his arms. "528, Katy is waiting for you. I'm gonna go work out with Mark for a couple hours while you two go have tea."

"Ok. The restaurant here looks nice so we will just go there, that way we will be in the hotel if you need us."

She rubbed herself against him a little. She was rewarded with a small grunt from him. "Stop it woman."

She looked up at him as innocently as possible, "Stop what?"

He just smiled at her, turned her around and smacked her on the ass. She jumped and he said, "Get, I'll see you in a couple hours."

She walked to the door and then looked back at him and smiled, "As you wish."

As she closed the door behind her, Glen pulled his clothes off and put on his workout clothes. He also got ready for all the questions Mark was going to ask him about last night. He could still hardly believe she was so perfect. It's not like women like her dropped on your lap every day. He felt like the luckiest man alive.

Sera knocked on the door to room number 528. After about a second, Katy opened the door with a huge smile on her face. "I'm so glad you're here!" she said excitedly as she embraced Sera.

"I am glad to be here as well. I thought since the hotel restaurant was so nice we would go have tea down there. Is that ok with you?"

"Oh yes that's fine, better for the mongoloid too," she said as he gestured back to where Mark was putting on his sneakers, "He hardly lets me out of his sight since I've gotten pregnant."

"Well then he is a very good man, taking care of his woman exactly as he should."

"Thank ya, finally someone on my side," Mark said as he came up and put his arm around Katy, "Hey Sera."

"Hello Mark," she smiled brightly at him, "I am glad to hear you are taking such good care of her. It is a trait in men that is almost lost I fear."

"Too right ya are," Mark agreed as he nodded his head. "Well ya girls have fun. Me and Glen will come get ya after we work out and shower."

"Ok," Katy said as she leaned over and kissed Mark goodbye. "Bye my love."

"Bye darlin, bye Sera."

"We will see you soon Mark."

Katy and Sera walked to the elevator, "I can't believe you."

Sera looked at Katy and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You just had to encourage him didn't you," Katy said with a smile, "He's just gonna get worse now."

Sera laughed in understanding, "You should be happy you have a man that takes such good care of you."

They got into the elevator, "Oh I do it's just that sometimes he can be so controlling."

"And that is not a trait that makes you love him?"

"You're right, it totally is but still it can be a little annoying."

They walked over the to restaurant and the hostess said, "Just two?"

"Yes," Sera responded, "but we will have two gentleman joining us later so if we can sit at a booth for four it would be better."

The girl smiled, "Not a problem, right this way ladies."

As the girls sat, the waiter came up and took their drink order and then Sera looked at Katy, "How long have you and Mark been together?"

Katy smiled thinking about her happy fortune meeting Mark, "We dated almost a year and we've only been married for three weeks, we had just come back from our honeymoon the day before you met us."

"Congratulations'," Sera said with a smile.

"Thanks, I really love him."

"Yes I can tell."

"Have you ever been married?" Katy asked.

"No, I have not. Marriage is not something I take lightly. Quite a few men have proposed to me but none I actually wanted to accept."

"Why?"

"It is difficult to explain but since your husband is the type of man I am sure he is, I think you will understand. All this time I have been looking for a real man. A man that I can truly submit to, a man I could accept in all ways, a man I could give myself to completely and know I was safe in his care."

Katy smiled, "Yes I get what you're saying but I didn't realize I wanted that until I met Mark. I was abandoned by my parents and I lived on the street for most of my life. I never really dreamed anything, never really hoped anything for that matter cause I never thought I'd get anything. If living on the streets teaches you anything, it teaches you that you can't count on anyone ever but yourself."

Sera was surprised at this girls admission. In front of her, she saw a beautiful girl full of life and passion. She never would have believed this girl was once homeless and unloved had it not come from her own mouth. "How then did you meet Mark if you lived on the streets?"

Katy laughed, she couldn't help it, the story was a great one to be sure. "I robbed him."

Sera joined in the laughter, "You robbed him?"

"Yeap, but once he realized I was all alone in the world and had no place to stay, he took care of me. He got me in school and I finished my GED and now I'm writing illustrated children's books."

"That is wonderful Katy, a real knight in shining armor story you have there."

"Yeah, he did save me. Honestly I can't even stand to think where I would be without him. Probably in jail I'm sure, maybe even dead."

"Well no need to worry about that now. The way Mark looks at you I am sure you will be happy forever."

Katy smiled as the waiter came up and put down their tea, "Is there anything else I can get for you ladies?"

Sera looked at Katy and they both shook their head no. "No but if you can please make sure we get fresh water and tea bags that would be wonderful. We will probably order food when the rest of our party arrives."

"Will do ma'am and if you need me my name is Todd so just holler ok?"

The girls shook their yes and Sera said, "Thank you Todd."

He nodded his head and left them. "So," Katy stared and dropped her voice as she asked, "are you a sub too?"

Sera laughed, "You need not talk about it like it is a dirty secret Katy."

Katy blushed, "Oh I am sorry Katy I did not mean to embarrass you."

"It's ok, I'm just kinda new to this whole thing. I mean I was a virgin when Mark and I first started sleeping together. He taught me everything I know now."

"Ahh," Sera said understanding now how she was able to embarrass her new friend with a simple statement, "but in answer to your question I am a submissive but not a traditional one."

"What do you mean?" Katy asked.

"I am submissive to a man only after he proves he is worthy. I am not like those submissives you perhaps have seen on the internet, submitting to any man or woman just because they long to be controlled. The longing is the same, it is simply a controlled longing."

"Oh," Katy said and she couldn't help but think she could learn a lot from this woman. "So you've never been collared?"

"I see you do go on the internet and look these things up," Sera said as she smiled at Katy for using the term collared.

"Yes I do," she admitted a little embarrassed. She never talked to anyone about these things but Mark.

"No I have never been collared in the traditional sense. No one in my life has ever been worthy enough for such an honor. That is a large gift to give another. But collaring comes in all forms. This is a collar," she pointed to the gold diamond ring Katy had on her left ring finger.

Katy looked at her confused, "No it's not, I saw pictures of collars on the internet."

Sera smiled again. Katy's innocence was refreshing. "It is a collar. A collar does not have to be made of leather and bound around your neck. A collar is simply a confirmation of your complete and total submission to another. Is that not what you did when you decided to marry Mark, who I assume is dominate in all ways?"

Katy's flushed face said everything her mouth didn't. "Yes I guess you're right. The whole BDSM thing actually freaks me out a little. It looks so very intense on all the websites I've been on but when I am with Mark and we do what we do, it's beautiful and wonderful."

"Then that is all that should matter. You can not base your relationship off of what some choose to do. What is right for them may not be right for you and visa versa. I for example enjoy things that would probably scare you to death," Sera admitted as she giggled.

"Like what?" Katy moved in closer, excited to know.

"I do not think I will tell you. Who knows maybe you would want to try them and then Mark would ask Glen if I was trying to turn you into a sexual deviant."

"Why...wait a minute, why would Mark ask Glen about you?"

Sera looked in Katy's eyes and smiled. "Oh you! I can't believe you didn't tell me this earlier. Did you guys spend the night together last night?"

Sera shook her head yes and Katy squealed in excitement. "This is so wonderful! And Steph told me that you are going to be traveling with us for a little while."

"Yes I will be."

"Well that is just great! I think we will be great friends."

Sera smiled, "I think you are right Katy."

The girls chatted and got to know each other more. They talked a lot about writing since they were both writers and the time just ticked away. They enjoyed each others company greatly.

Sera looked up and smiled as she saw Glen walk in with Mark. He was freshly shaved and showered wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt. Sera felt her heart beat faster as he approached looking only at her.

**Chapter 12**

The guys sat down next to their women and kissed them hello. Sera touched Glen's cheek as he kissed her. She inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent. "You smell delicious."

He moved his mouth to her ear so only she could hear, "You taste delicious and I can't wait to have more."

The very special shiver went down her spine as his words touched her as strongly as if his head was already between her legs tasting her. She kissed him again and then snuggled against him when he put his arm around her.

Todd saw them walk up so he walked over and said, "What can I get you gentlemen?"

"Do you have Killian's on tap?"

"Yes sir we do."

"Then I'll have that."

"Me too and we need some menus," Mark said.

"Yes sir, I'll be right back."

"So ya'll having a good time?" Mark asked.

"Yes," Katy said as she clapped her hands together in excitement, "The best time."

Sera laughed, "Indeed she is correct. A wonderful time. You have a wonderful woman Mark."

"I know it," he said as he looked at Katy and kissed her again.

Just then Sera's phone starting ringing. She looked at the number and sighed, what great timing. "Excuse me I must take this."

Glen stood for her to get out and before she walked away from the booth, the only thing they heard was "Da Nicolai?" Glen looked across from him at his friends and shrugged as the waiter brought their beers and they decided what to eat.

They were just chatting as Sera came back up. "I am sorry that was my accountant."

Glen stood as she sat back down, "Nothing bad I hope?"

Sera smiled, "No, actually very good. I received a large royalty check for one of my recent books."

"That's really great!" Katy said.

"Yes, I do believe we should celebrate. Shopping, oh yes we should go shopping. You are going to need new clothes Katy and it would also be my pleasure to buy clothes for your new baby. Oh and suits for our men. Every man needs a really good suit. You never know when you will have the occasion to wear it."

The boys rolled their eyes but Katy just about jumped out of the booth in excitement. "Oh yes please let's go. It will be so much fun Mark and we'll finally get to do some shopping for the baby. Oh please."

Mark looked at her pouting at him and couldn't deny her beautiful face. "Alright darlin."

Katy screeched again in happiness. "Yeah!"

"You can not come to LA and not shop on Rodeo Drive," Sera said as she looked up at Glen's face.

"Whatever you say," he said as he kissed her forehead. He put on a show for Mark as if he didn't want to go but he would go anywhere and do anything she asked him to. He just didn't want Mark goading him or for her to know what kind of control she already had over him.

Their food arrived and Sera said, "I was also thinking of having a party for the WWE before we all left. Like a beach slash pool party at my home. Do you think they would like that?"

"Are ya kidding?" Mark asked, "Ya say the word party to some of these kiddies and they'll come running. Work hard to play hard right?"

"Very good motto. I will call Stephanie later and make sure it will be ok."

As they ate their dinner and had conversation, across the street was a black van. A camera lens was almost visible if you were looking for it and there was already a few rolls of film full on the passenger seat. Empty coffee cups were scattered in the van.

The occupant of the van clicked more pictures of the four people sitting together. She would learn, the occupant thought, I just need to be a little more patient.

The four friends exited the restaurant and walked to Sera's car. "Well this will simply not do for shopping. Glen will you please drive us back to my house and I will call a limo."

Glen took the keys from her and kissed her on the cheek as she called the limo service and asked for them to be at her house in a half hour. Mark sat in front and the girls sat in back since there was no room for two men as tall as Glen and Mark.

As they pulled up to Sera's house, they saw the limo was already waiting for them. As they got out of the car and walked over to the limo, Sera hooked her arm in Katy's, "We need to get you a swimsuit too for the party."

Katy groaned at the thought as they piled into the limo. "Where to ma'am?" the limo driver asked.

"Rodeo Drive," Sera responded.

He took off and Sera looked at Katy, "I did hear that. You have to know there are very few things on this planet as sexy as a pregnant woman."

Katy didn't looked like she believed a word of it even though Mark and Glen were both nodding their heads in agreement. "See?" Sera gestured to them nodding their heads as if that was all the proof she should need.

"Whatever, I will get one cause I have to but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Don't worry darlin'," Mark said, "If anyone looks at ya funny, I'll just break them in half and while their recovering in the hospital they'll have time to think about their sins."

Katy laughed, "Well that makes me feel a little better."

"Wow," Katy said as she looked out the window and saw the infamous Rodeo Drive.

"Holy shit, I think that was Nicholas Cage," Glen exclaimed as he turned his head to make sure.

"I am sure it was," Sera said, "Rodeo Drive was created for the rich and famous. It is my pleasure to be the one to bring you all."

The limo driver pulled up and stopped in front of Gucci. "You all must promise me one thing."

They all looked at Sera and waited to see what they would have to promise. "There is not one place on this strip that I do not have an account. Even the Starbucks on the corner knows who I am and sends me a bill accordingly. This is my day to make my new friends happy. You can have anything you want, you just must promise to leave your money in your wallets. It would give me great happiness to make you all happy."

The boys seemed to groan in disapproval in unison. "Ok, driver back to my home please," Sera said with a smile.

"WAIT!" Katy screamed louder than was necessary. "Please, please Mark. I want to go shopping," she leaned in and whispered, "we can do something nice for her later to make it up if you must."

Mark looked in her eyes and knew he couldn't say no but it sure was doing a number on his male pride. The last thing he wanted was a woman paying for him when he could do it himself. But if she insisted and it would make Katy happy, who was he to say no?

"Fine, we promise. But I'm not dropping this and I fully intend ya to let me repay the favor someday."

"If you must," she said as she waved her hand away at the thought. She turned and looked at Glen and tried to look as sad as possible. "Please do this for me. I just want to make you happy."

Glen groaned but what was he going to do, say no? Not likely, from the look on her face she would be very upset if he did. "Fine, I promise."

Sera immediately looked very pleased with herself. "Great, let us shop!"

The driver came around and opened the door for them. Sera got out and Katy was right behind her. They were as excited as little girls in a candy story as they walked into Gucci. Mark grabbed Glen's arm and held him back a ways from the girls. "Exactly how much money does this little girl of yours have?"

Glen just shrugged and looked a little confused. "I have no fucking idea. I mean you saw her house and she got a limo in like two seconds and she wants to pay for everything on Rodeo Drive? I mean I don't fucking know much about this place other than you'd pay 500 for a fucking shirt. She must be loaded."

"Good job man," Mark said as he slapped Glen on the back, "It's 'bout time we had some real money in this little fucked up family of ours."

"Funny man," Glen muttered, "Real fucking funny." Shit, if she had as much money as he figured she did, what the hell would she need him for. He was used to women needing him to take care of them. How was he going to keep one who didn't need him?

By the time they were heading to Swimwear Boutique, Sera had already bought the boys two Louis Vuitton suits, four pairs of jeans from Versace that felt like silk, six shirts from Gucci and two pairs of shoes from Dolce and Gabbanna. She had completely lost track of all the things she had bought for Katy.

It was much easier to shop for a girl because they enjoyed it. The men reluctantly tried clothes on except for the Versace jeans. When they tried those on, they didn't want to take them off. Katy on the other hand wanted to try on everything and go into every store. Finally, after the gods only know how long, she was finally tiring.

A swimsuit was the last thing to buy. The boys were whispering to each other, then finally when the girls were about to walk into the swimsuit store, Mark spoke up. "Hey girls, ya'll can do this one on your own right? We wanna take a walk."

The girls looked at each other and then back at them. "Ya that's fine," Katy said.

They kissed their men quickly and then walked into the store. They waited until the girls were out of sight and then walked across the street and down to Tiffany and Co.

"You're not gonna buy her what I think you're gonna buy her are ya?"

"Oh yeah sure," Glen started, "I'm gonna buy her an engagement ring after only knowing her for two days. Unlikely my friend, but I do want to buy her something nice to tell her thank you and I think you're pretty."

Glen stopped walking and looked at Mark, "Do you suppose they sell something like that?"

Mark just laughed at his friend, "I'm sure they do bro. We'll just ask the chick behind the counter. Chicks always know what other chicks want."

"You are so right," Glen tried to shake it off, "Then why the fuck am I so nervous? You would think I was popping the question."

Mark tried to ease his friends mind as they started walking again. "It's the first present. All men are nervous about the first present. It's probably the most important one because it's lets a girl know what kinda guy you are."

"How is this supposed to be making me feel any better?" Glen asked looking more uneasy then he had a second ago.

"Because bro, one I'm here and I won't let ya buy anything stupid. And two, remember what I said about chicks knowing what other chicks like. Ask the girl behind the counter!"

"Right of course." Glen took a deep breath and then exhaled. He was acting like a love stuck teenager. What the hell was wrong with him?

They walked in and Glen's eyes got huge. How the hell was he supposed to find what he was looking for in all of this? There were at least twenty different jewelry counters and who could tell what was where?

"Remember, ask the chick behind the counter," Mark said, "I'll be right back." And before Glen could object Mark was already off. Mark already knew what he was buying Katy because she had mentioned it before.

"Right you idiot you can do this," Glen mumbled to himself, "Ask the chick behind the counter."

Glen looked and the first couple counters had men working them. Then he saw a tiny little girl that looked rather sweet behind one of the counters. So he went over to her. "Hi," he said rather nervously.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Well I'm trying to by something for my girl, well I guess that is if she wants to be my girl, we haven't really gotten that far yet. All I know is I really like her and I want to buy her something that says hi, I think you're pretty but not hey I'm trying to pressure you or anything like that."

The girl behind the counter tried to hide her smile but was not very successful. "What?" he asked a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just well that was really sweet and really endearing. Who ever she is, is a very lucky girl."

"Thanks," he said almost more embarrassed by the complement then his ignorant stuttering.

"Is price an issue sir?"

"Not at all," he said as he shook his head.

"Well then hold on just a minute and I will grab a few things that will work and you can pick from them. Ok?"

"That'll be great thanks."

As she turned to go, Glen looked around the store. It sure was a fancy place. He never really had occasions to go places like this and he sure as hell had never been with a woman he wanted to visit a place like this for.

Mark walked up a few minutes later with a box in his hand. "Shit that was quick."

"Women are easy to shop for when they just tell you what they want. That's why ya gotta be a good listener."

"Alright good listener, what did you get her?"

Mark opened the box and showed him. He bought her a matching necklace, earrings and bracelet from the Tiffany signature collection. They were little hearts and one of each said, "Please return to Tiffany and Co. NEW YORK."

"Those are really nice," Glen said as he admired them.

"Yep but don't worry man, your going to find her someone nice."

"I hope so, the girl went to go fetch me some stuff she said would work."

"Ok, here we are," she said as the boys turned to look at her and she set down the case. She started explaining what each one was. "This is a charm bracelet, 18k white gold with diamond inlay and as you can see the charms are a small plane, binoculars, luggage and a camera. And yes incase you were wondering, on the luggage those are real stones made to look like stickers, a diamond, ruby and emerald."

"This," as she gestured to the second piece, "is a Tourque bead drop pendant, very popular with the ladies because it holds tight around the neck while these diamonds hang down in a line. It's 18k white gold as well and there are three one carat diamonds in each of the three falling pieces."

"This," as she gestured to the third piece, "is a Tiffany classic, it's a open heart ring with diamonds on either side, also 18k white gold."

"I want that one," Glen said as he pointed to the one he was sure she would love.

"Are you sure?" she asked gently.

"Positive," he said as his eyes met hers, "But don't wrap it, just put it in one of those pretty boxes and give it to me."

He handed the girl his credit card. "Ok sir, I'll be right back."

"See bro, I told ya, nothing to worry about."

"Not completely true, she hasn't seen it yet," Glen said.

"Don't worry, she'll love it."

"For my sake I hope your right," Glen said, as the girl came back for him to sign the credit card receipt. "Alright, let's go grab the women."

**Chapter 13**

"I want ya to buy that one woman and I'll have no more of the discussion on the matter or I'll put ya over my knee," Mark said as Katy stood there in a red bathing suit.

Even the women helping agreed it was the most flattering she had tried on. It was a one piece that dipped low on the chest but the two pieces were connected by a piece of material about five inches wide so the entire back was open. She looked beautiful in it and you could see the small mound starting to show. Katy was the only one that disagreed. It made her feel fat but with the way Mark was looking at her she should know better.

"I agree Katy you look beautiful," Glen said as he relaxed back on the sofa sitting by the dressing rooms.

"Fine, fine I'll get it you ogre," Katy said looking at Mark.

"Damn right ya will," he winked at her.

"Sera get your ass out here and lets see what you're wearing," Katy hollered over her shoulder.

"I'm not sure about this one," Sera said as she walked out of the dressing room and over to the mirrors.

Glen got hard as a rock looking at the bathing suit she was wearing. It was a dark grey bikini with a buckle on the bottoms next to her hip. The top was skimpy but covered her completely, it dipped low and was held together by a buckle that matched the ones on the bottom. She looked amazing, her breasts on display and her long muscular legs tempted him. He was having wild fantasies about taking her right there on the dressing room floor.

Sera was oblivious until she turned to him for approval and she saw the fire in his eyes. "I take it you approve."

He looked down at his hard on and then back at her, "Yeah, yeah I do."

"Absolutely Sera, it's the best on you've tried on, you have to get it," Katy agreed.

"You look amazing in that one as well Katy."

Katy made a rude noise, "I guess but I've been over ruled since the boys seem to like it."

Sera hugged her, "We would not lie to you, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Sera."

The girls paid for their suits and then they all headed out to the limo. They dropped Mark and Katy off first since it was on the way to Sera's house. They said their thank yous and goodbyes then Glen and Sera were on the way home.

Glen put up the partition between them and the driver, "Get on your knees woman."

She smiled and did as she was told. He pulled himself out of his new jeans, "Now make it better."

"As you wish," she said and leaned down to take him into her mouth.

She delighted in the feel of his skin. Her tongue played with his head and she took him in and out of her mouth, pleasuring him as much as she could. He wrapped his hands in her hair and hissed since what she was doing to him felt so good.

She reached her hand up and stroked his chest and with the other used it to pull and twist his cock as she kept taking it in her mouth. Since his dick had been hard for most of the day, it didn't take long for him to come in her mouth, which she greedily sucked down. They finished just in time as the driver pulled up to her house. "Oh you just wait until we get in that house," he said with a smile on his face.

"You would not tease me would you?" she teased back.

"Never," he responded as he claimed her mouth and kissed her thoroughly.

They got out and the driver handed Glen all of the bags which he took in as Sera opened the door. "Funny," she said absently.

"What?" Glen asked as he put down the bags.

"Nothing really, I just thought I locked that door when we left. Maybe Anise forgot after she left today."

Glen was immediately on alert as he looked around. "Are you sure you locked it?"

"Pretty sure," she said.

"Do you have any weapons in the house?"

"Yes," she answered, "There is a gun a holster behind that end table."

She pointed to it and Glen went behind and grabbed it. Not exactly a practical weapon for a woman he thought as he pulled out the Glock 9mm and popped the cartridge to make sure it was loaded. He flipped off the safety and said, "Wait here, I'll check the house."

Sera did as she was commanded and Glen went in search for the intruder, if there was one. He checked all of the rooms and closets and everything seemed in order. Nothing even seemed out of place from what he could remember.

He walked back to her, "Everything seems fine but you might wanna check and make sure nothing is missing."

As she looked around she said, "You seem pretty comfortable with that gun. Do you shoot?"

"Not really, my father was in the military so he pretty much gave me his home made version of boot camp. Fighting, shooting, hiding, anything he thought was important for me to learn to protect myself."

"Very interesting," she admired as she kept looking for anything missing. "Everything seems to be here. I am sure I just forgot, or maybe Anise forgot."

"Better safe than sorry angel."

She walked up to him, "Have I yet told you how much I love it when you call me angel?"

Glen looked down at her and smiled, "No, but now that I know I'll be sure to make a habit of it."

He kissed her then and she forgot everything. His lips pressed against hers so tenderly and when his tongue asked for access, she immediately granted it. His hand ran down to her backside and firmly grabbed it and pulled her hard against his growing erection. She moaned into his mouth.

Glen clicked the safety back on the gun and tucked it in the back of his pants and lifted Sera kissing her still and brought her back to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and put the gun on the night stand. He lifted her dress over her head and pulled off her panties. "Now let me take care of you."

He got on his knees in front of her and kissed her already soaking flesh. He ran his tongue inside of her folds and her hips bucked in pleasure. He smiled against her and continued to lick her. He ran his tongue inside of her and she moaned his name, begging for more.

He held her legs up and licked her anus slowly to gauge her reaction. She just about came off the bed but held his head wanting more. He couldn't help but smile. She really was perfect. She liked everything. He tongue slide back to her and she was about ready to come. His mouth was killing her sweetly and she loved it all.

She had never felt more alive than when she was with him. He completed everything she had been longing for all her life. She couldn't even feel the blackness that threatened to consume her soul even just two short days ago. She burned for him like she had burned for no other before.

She looked up to see him between her legs and it proved to be her undoing. Watching him lick her was more than she could handle. Her whole body warmed as her orgasm took her over. Her body shook with pleasure and all she wanted was more. Glen quickly took off his clothes and slid up her body, kissing her beautiful skin all the way up.

When he claimed her mouth he slid into and she gasped. He filled her so completely there was no room for anything else. Her muscles stretched for him. As he moved in and out of her she thought if a person could die of pleasure, she surely would. She grabbed onto him, pulling him closer, needing him closer.

She kissed him and gave him everything. She didn't know what he made her feel, but he made her feel and she never wanted it to stop. She laid her head back as he kissed her neck and she just enjoyed what he was doing. Her hips jumped up to meet every stroke pushing him farther in and adding to his pleasure. She smiled and the warmth building in her body and in her heart was so overwhelming, she felt tears come to her eyes.

Glen felt so hard and full, he felt he would surely exploded. She was laying beneath him and even just the small motion she was making with her hips was making him crazy. He had never in his life felt anything so perfect and so beautiful. All he wanted was to please her, to carve his mark on her so deep she would never want to be without him.

He felt her muscles clamping down on him and her nails dig into his back. He let himself go and they came together, him whispering her name and her panting and placing soft kisses on his sweat soaked head. He was not done with her. Although, he knew he would never get enough.

He put her on her knees and pushed her flush against the wall. "Do you have any lube?" he asked huskily in her ear.

She was still shaking all over and didn't trust her voice but she pointed the little cabinet in the little dresser next to her bed. He grabbed in and put it on his cock. Sera was curious as to why he would need it, she was soaking but she didn't have to wait long as she felt him pressing into her from the back end. She was immediately scared.

She done it before but never with someone as large as he was. He felt her tense up and he pulled her back against him. She tried to move her hands but he held them again the wall, "Don't move."

She stayed and he moved his hand between her legs and played gently with her clit. She moaned and pushed her hips into his hand. He pulled her hips back and said, "Don't move."

She whined softly but did as she was told. She felt him push slowly into her again. She cried softly as his head entered. He was still rubbing her clit, trying to relax her, "Relax my angel. Just remember how good it felt when my head was between your legs, my tongue making you come."

His words soothed her and turned her on. It hurt to be sure but between what he was saying and how he was touching her, she was relaxing into the feeling. He pushed into her a little more and she struggled to sit still as he told her when all she wanted to do was run away.

Finally he was in and she felt him stretching her and there was pain. His fingers kept moving and he kissed her neck soothing her. "That was the hard part. Just relax, I promise it will start to feel good."

She believed him and moaned as his fingers worked her. She could feel their come leaking out of her and down her leg. He had not moved, he just waited for her muscles to relax as he kissed and touched her everywhere. He raked his nails up her thigh and she shivered in pleasure.

He felt her muscles releasing and slowly started to move in and out of her. It was slick and she moaned as he moved. True to what he had said, it did feel amazing. It was a whole new feeling but just as delicious. It also felt like he was filling her more completely. She couldn't move he was every where, surrounding her in a cocoon of pleasure.

His hands were taking her to new heights. It felt so good and a mind blowing orgasm shocked her as it came out of no where. He felt her tighten down on him and stopped moving, afraid he would hurt her. He turned her head and kissed her while his fingers rode her through. Her lips where shaking and the rest of her body was trembling.

He moved again, faster, taking his pleasure and coming deeply inside of her. She moaned aloud as she could feel his cock get larger and spasm as he came in her. After a second, he slowly pulled out and for a moment she lamented the lost. He pulled her down on the bed with her.

"I have never felt anything like that before. You are...amazing."

Glen laughed deep in his chest, "I'm so glad you think so but you my sweet beautiful angel are truly amazing."

She blushed at his complement as he ran his finger across her cheek and kissed her softly.

"We should take a shower," he said as he played with her hair.

"I do not think I can walk," she admitted as she giggled.

"Not a problem," he said as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

She heard him turn on the shower and she laid there delighting in how wonderfully used her body felt. She shivered remembering all of it. He came back from the bathroom and she couldn't help but take a moment to admire his beautiful body. The way she looked at him didn't escape his notice. He was pleased she was so happy looking at him.

He walked over to where she laid and put on arm under her back and the other under her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the bed. She laid her head on his chest, loving how delicate and feminine the small action made her feel.

He put her down in the shower and then proceeded to wash her hair. She stood there feeling like a goddess as he massaged the shampoo into her hair. She let her hands fall behind her and ran them up and down his muscular thighs.

He rinsed her hair and put conditioner in it. Then he grabbed the luffa and put her body soap on it. When he had turned back to look at her, she had slapped all of her hair up into a bun with seemingly nothing holding it up. He was amazed, "How do you get it all to stay up like that?"

"Years of practice, my sweet. Years of practice."

He just smiled at her and washed her back. He turned her around and had her hold up her arms as he washed the front of her. He couldn't help himself as he took extra time to lather her breasts. He loved how the flesh slipped through his fingers. He played with her nipples and she smiled loving the attention. He held her arms and washed them individually.

Then he got on his knees in front on her. He put one of her feet on his knee and washed her leg and laughed as she giggled when he washed her foot. Then he switched to the other. He took his time and made sure she was clean, all evidence of their love making being washed away.

He let her rinse out the conditioner and wipe the soap from her body as he quickly scrubbed his own. Then he stood under the water with her and just held her as the water washed over them both. She held him and laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He laid his head on top of hers and held her against him.

They stood that way for a while, not speaking, only enjoying each other, holding each other.

That was unexpected, the occupant of the van thought after watching the two make love. Wasn't expecting her to have a gun in the house, let alone that huge gorilla knowing how to use one. No matter, everything will just have to wait until he is not around her and then she will learn. The cameras put in her house had gone unnoticed thankfully, now the occupant would be able to see everything that went on in the main room and the bedroom.

Perfect, the plan was coming together perfectly.

**Chapter 14**

After Sera approved the party with Stephanie, she hit the ground running making preparations. She wanted all of her new friends to have the time of their lives. Also she couldn't help think how happy it would make her if Glen was pleased with it as well.

It was much easier than she thought it would be. She called a party planner who had done some benefits for her in the past and that was all she had to do. She actually felt a little bereft, she was sure she would have to do more than a phone call but Carol was taking care of everything.

All Sera had to do was make sure people showed up and that was the easy part. Once Glen and Mark mentioned a beach party at her house, the news swarmed through the WWE like a plague. Everyone was coming, from Superstars to lowly light techs.

Sera beamed, so happy she was able to bring so much pleasure to so many. She had told everyone to be there at 2pm. Since her and Glen had been up all night, it was noon and she was still sleeping.

She was having an erotic dream about Glen. They were on a cruise ship and they were dancing in the main gala to a beautiful song. She was looking up at him as they moved together and she kept thinking how amazing he was. His beautiful eyes, the lines of his jaw, his muscular neck and the feel of his strong hands against her back.

As if just by a wish of the imagination, the dream turned sexual. They were still on the cruise ship but in their room, naked and feeling each other, feeding off of each other. He laid her on the bed and slowly moved between her legs. He kissed the inside of her legs, down to the object of his desire, which was already wet and ready for his attentions.

Sera smiled as she lay there, allowing him to pleasure her. She would run her hand across his head, in an attempt to show him how happy he made her. She felt her body getting warm and her eyes popped open as her orgasm rode through her and she realized while she was dreaming, he was actually between her legs, licking her so deliciously.

He looked up and smiled at her wickedly. He slid like a demon up her lithe body. He teased her moving the head of his cock back and forth over her entrance. "Good morning sunshine," he whispered against her mouth as she looked at him with lazy, passion filled eyes.

"I thought I was dreaming of you," she admitted, "but it is so wonderful to wake and know you are not a dream."

Glen stopped and looked in her eyes. He slid his arms under hers and she wrapped hers arms around his neck. "You are like a dream," he kissed her tenderly.

He slid into her then, painfully slow, giving her only a little at a time. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to pull him into her. He smiled against her lips but didn't move. He moved slowly and deliberately, prolonging the pleasure of the moment for as long as possible.

He was teasing her, but he was teasing himself as well. He could feel her muscles release for him, accepting him in and wanting more. The sensation was almost too much to bear. Her hips were moving beneath him, trying to seek out their pleasure.

Glen took one of his hands and moved it down her body until he reached her hip. He grabbed it and held it down on the bed. "Be a good girl and be still."

She thought she would test him and move her hips against him. He squeezed her hip and she gasped but stopped moving. He couldn't help but smile. She looked at him so defiantly but still obeyed him.

"Don't look so sad angel," he resumed his slow strokes as he inched into her, "Don't I always take care of you?"

Her breathing was becoming erratic because as much as she didn't want to admit it, the torture of it was turning her on even more. She couldn't even name all of the feelings she was having in that moment but her body was on fire. She nodded her head yes in answer to his question.

He kissed her neck, biting and licking. "Then be still," he whispered.

She nodded and relaxed her body beneath his. He loved how responsive she was to everything he said and he knew just how to reward her. He held her pinned to the bed and push hard in one motion, deep inside of her. Her breath hitched in her throat as he filled her. She used all of her self control to stay still.

He put all of his weight on his elbow as he lifted up just a little so he could watch himself slid in and out of her. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, the way she swallowed him, how wet she was, the beautiful friction it was creating. He was so turned on, he knew if he didn't look away he would come right then and there.

He looked up at her face and it only made it worse. She was in complete ecstasy. Her lips were shaking and she would run her tongue across her lips dampening them since all the moisture in her body was running between her legs. He watched her face as he moved and when she opened her eyes and looked at him, he couldn't hold back any longer.

The muscles in his arms and back flexed as he came deep inside of her. She held on tight to him as she felt him release inside of her. He put his head against her as they both shivered from the experience.

"Just when I think it can not possibly get any better," she inhaled deeply breathing in his scent.

He lifted his head and smiled at her, "I know exactly what you mean."

Their sweet moment was brutally interrupted when they heard a huge crash come from the kitchen. They both looked at the bedroom door wondering what was happening on the other side. "I guess that means we must get up," she sighed.

"I'm afraid so angel, we should go make sure they are not tearing up your kitchen. But lets take a shower first."

She just smiled at him and nodded her head.

A few hours later, the house was an eruption of activity. Everyone was there, enjoying themselves thoroughly. Sera was being a great hostess, introducing herself to everyone she didn't know and saying hello to all those she did. The boys had started a football game on the beach behind her house.

There was a DJ, food and alcohol was flowing as fast as people could consume it and there were just as many people in the house as there were on the beach. Everyone made a point to thank Sera and she was honestly getting tired of saying your welcome.

Stephanie walked up to her looking amazing in a blue bikini with a white sarong hanging around her waist holding a cocktail. "This is brilliant Sera. I think we all really needed this."

"It is my pleasure. Everyone working for you works so hard, I am grateful to be able to entertain them and give them some time to relax."

"You're a great lady Sera. Everyone I've talked to is so excited your going to be with us for a while."

"Do not worry Stephanie, they will be sick of me before long," Sera laughed.

Stephanie looked out to the beach, "Well I know a certain someone who isn't going to get tired of you any time soon."

Sera followed her line of sight just in time to watch Glen stop John from making a touch down, slamming him into the sand. "He is pretty great," she said then she cheered for him. He looked over at her and waved.

"Yeap," Stephanie said as she hooked her arm in Sera's, "he's got it bad for you."

"The feeling is definitely mutual," she started, "but I do not think there is a woman within 100 feet of this house not drooling at this moment."

Both women looked out the beach and saw every woman's wet dream. There were at least twenty guys playing and a dozen more standing on the side lines watching. None of them had shirts on and they were just wearing swim trunks.

Trying to ensure everyone would be comfortable, Sera rented a bunch of beach chairs with umbrella's and all of the woman were laying on them watching the boys play. A couple took it upon themselves to be cheerleaders, occasionally fake fighting for the boys amusement.

"You're totally right Sera, and I must say I'm drooling a little myself. My father hires some beautiful male specimens."

"Indeed he does," but she was only looking at Glen. They all amused her though, when the play was over they were all fun and laughs but as soon as they bent over to take the line, they were as serious as if the game actually meant something.

Sera was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Stephanie scream, "Daddy!"

Sera looked as Stephanie ran over to her father and hugged her. She then leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Hey mom!"

"How are you princess?" Vince asked.

"I'm well," she answered, "I'm so glad you guys came."

"Well everyone else is here, how could we miss it," Linda said, "And where is our hostess?"

Stephanie waved Sera over and said, "Father, mother, this is Sera Drazan. Sera, this is my mother and father, Vince and Linda McMahon."

Sera curtsied to the couple and dazzled them with her smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you both. Stephanie speaks very highly of you."

Vince and Linda both smiled at her. They immediately approved of their daughters choice of friend. "The pleasure is ours," Vince started, "and thank you so much for doing this for our company. I really think they needed the break."

"It is an honor, truly. It makes me happy to see others happy."

Vince smiled at the beautiful girl in front of him. He was going to say something but he was interrupted by his son coming over to join them. "Hey dad, mom, what's up sis?" he asked as he kissed his sister on the cheek.

"Hey Shane, this is Sera Drazan, our hostess."

Shane looked at Sera and smiled, "Thank you for your hospitality my lady."

Sera smiled at him, he sure was a charmer, "It is a pleasure to meet you Shane. The boys are on the beach playing football if you wish to join them."

"Hell yes I do. We'll speak soon I'm sure."

Sera nodded to him and watched him run off to the beach, stripping off his shirt and hollering, "I'm so in!"

All the guys stopped and welcomed him, hugging him or shaking his hand. "I swear, boys never change no matter how old they get," Linda said as she watched her sons antics.

"That's because we're perfect from the start," Vince teased.

The women laughed and Linda said, "Whatever you say darling."

As the women started talking with others passing by, Vince took Sera's arm and asked, "May I have a moment with you Sera?"

"Of course," Sera said as she let Vince navigate her away from the crowd around them.

They walked just a bit away so they could have a private conversation. "First I want to offer my condolences to you. My daughter told me about your parents death."

"Thank you very much, Mr. McMahon.."

"Vince, please call me Vince," he interrupted.

"Thank you very much Vince, I appreciate that."

"I also wanted to just tell you personally how much I appreciate you being a friend to my daughter. As I'm sure you can imagine, she doesn't have many genuine people in her life. She very often gets wrapped up in people who only want to use her. I could tell right off you are nothing like that. You are a beautiful generous girl that gives much to others and asks for little in return. Thank you for being my daughters friend."

Sera felt as if she might cry. He was so sweet and so sincere and he reminded her a lot of her father. She couldn't help herself, she threw herself in his arms and hugged him tightly. Vince was surprised but hugged her back, sensing she just needed the comfort of the thing.

"Thank you so much Vince. You really are as wonderful as Stephanie said," she was holding back the tears.

Vince held her away and looked at her, "If you ever need anything at all, you let me know ok?"

Sera didn't trust her voice so she just nodded. "You're a good girl," Vince started, "I'm sure your father would be proud."

Sera smiled and said in a small voice, "Thank you."

Vince put his arm around her and walked with her back to the party.

The boys called a break on the game. Glen looked over at Matt Hardy and Dave Batista. He walked between them and put his arms around their shoulders. He nodded his head toward Sera, Lita and Stephanie, "I'm thinking it's a little hot out here don't you guys think?"

The guys looked at him confused. "Don't you think it's a good time for a dip?" he asked.

The light went off in their heads and they nodded and laughed as all three took off, stalking their prey. The girls were talking and Sera glanced over Lita's shoulder and saw Matt sneaking up on her and then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Batista creeping up on Stephanie and she could almost feel Glen behind her.

"I think we are in trouble ladies," she started but before she was able to say where the danger was coming from the guys grabbed them and threw them over their shoulders.

Matt, the forever goof, said, "Last one in's a rotten egg."

All three took off running to the ocean like they weren't burdened by the women at all. The girls were laughing and screaming to be put down all at the same time. Everyone's attention was brought to them because of all the noise and as a group they laughed as they saw the guys hit the water at the same time throwing the girls into the ocean.

The girls came up sputtering. Matt ran as Lita chased him screaming, "Your ass is mine you little fucker!"

Dave helped Stephanie out of the water. She hit him on the chest and he said, "Oww."

"Oh please, I'm sure you didn't even feel it."

"You're right, I didn't," he teased.

She went to hit him again but he grabbed her hands and held them behind her back. His face was very close to her, "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, or me."

Stephanie flushed and was having a hard time breathing with him so close to her. He let go of her and pushed her hair out of her face, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

She shook her head no and said, "It was refreshing."

They laughed and went to get a drink. Glen and Sera stayed in the water for a second and he pulled her to him. She put her hand on his chest and said, "Why do I have the feeling you were the mastermind behind this little scheme?"

"Because you know I'm the most brilliant?" he asked hopefully.

Sera laughed, she was constantly amazed at how happy he made her. She kissed him and said, "Carry me back to the house, I need a towel."

He swept her up in his arms, "Anything for you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked out of the ocean and up to the house. It didn't escape anyone's notice how they were looking at each other.

"He is so in love with her already, he's so gone," Mark said absently.

"You're so right honey," Katy said as she watched the two lovers.

Mark pulled her under his arm as they watched Sera's housekeeper Anise run over to her. "Mistress, you have a guest who is not here for the party and must speak to you right away."

Glen put her down as she looked to see who it could be. When she saw her heart beat accelerated. "Thank you Anise, please tell him I will be with him directly."

Anise ran off and Glen looked at her, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, my sweet, everything is fine, I will only be a minute."

He watched her walk away and saw the man waiting in the doorway of the house. Glen immediately disliked him. One, he was wearing a suit and it was like five hundred degrees outside, he was entirely too good looking, he had the body of a swimmer, broad shoulders and a narrow waist. His hair was even too damn perfect.

Glen walked over to Anise, "Anise, who is that man?"

Anise looked at him with worry in her eyes, "It is Nicolai, sir."

Glen's jaw almost fell on the ground, "That is Nicolai?"

"Yes sir," and quickly she scurried away afraid of having to answer any more questions.

**Chapter 15**

Sera walked up to Nicolai and ushered him outside where no one could hear their conversation.

"Please forgive the interruption Mistress. I would not have come if it was not important," Nicolai began, he voice sexy and sultry. Many, many woman had fallen pray to it. Accompany that with his piercing blue grey eyes and he was deadly.

"_Russian__please,_" Sera said as she began speaking her native language, "_These__people__know__nothing__of__this__part__of__my__life__and__I__would__like__to__keep__it__that__way._"

"_Yes__Mistress,_" Nicolai conceded and bowed to her.

"_So__what__is__so__important__you__take__me__from__my__guests?_"

"_It__is__the__Japanese.__They__are__not__allowing__the__latest__shipment__to__go__through,_" he continued.

"_Have__you__spoken__to__Shin__Lu?_"

"_Yes__Mistress__and__she__is__refusing__because__she__says__we__still__have__not__made__what__happened__last__time__right._"

"_Do__mean__the__shipment__that__was__half__lost__to__the__storm?_"

"_Yes__Mistress._"

"_Fuck,_" she uttered to herself. "_Nicolai,__I__can__not__deal__with__this__right__now.__If__I__am__to__trust__this__all__to__you__soon,__you__must__be__able__to__take__care__of__these__things__yourself._"

"_I__do__have__an__idea__of__what__will__make__it__better,_" he admitted.

"_Then__do__it,__I__don't__care__about__the__details.__If__your__plan__does__not__work,__let__me__know.__I__would__be__more__than__happy__to__speak__with__Shin__and__remind__her__who__she__is__dealing__with._"

"_Yes__Mistress,__again__please__forgive__the__interruption,_" he took her hand and kissed it.

She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder as he bowed, "_There__is__nothing__to__forgive__Nicolai,__and__you__know__how__much__I__depend__on__you.__Thank__you__for__your__loyal__service._"

"_Until__the__end__mistress._" And with that he turned and left.

Glen laughed because he knew he was supposed to since everyone else around him was as John was telling a joke. He wasn't paying attention though. His entire focus was on the interchange he just saw between Sera and Nicolai. When he saw Nicolai bow to her and kiss her hand, his confusion was amplified.

He seemed to regard her almost like she was royalty. Glen was beginning to think there was a lot more to the woman than he originally thought. He watched as Nicolai left and Sera ran her hands through her hair. She called Anise over to her, said something and then started heading back outside.

Glen quickly turned his attention back to John since he was still talking and tried to catch up on what they were talking about. Sera walked up to him and stood under his arm. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. He looked at her and just like that his Sera was back.

The stars were in her eyes when she looked at him and there were no questions. Who was she? It almost didn't matter when she looked at him like that. She might be hiding a lot about who she was but she was hiding nothing in regards to how she felt for him.

Who the hell was that, the occupant of the van thought. The interchange between the two was very interesting and the man looked like a deadly predator, a coiled snake posed to attack any second. Maybe I should rethink this, no no no, he must be nobody, maybe an ex-boyfriend or something.

The occupant watched as Sera walked out the beach. Fuck she was so sexy in that bikini. She walked out to the beach and visual was lost. The occupant stroked between its legs. Oh yes, plans have to go forward. She will learn.

The night wore on and after sunset some of the boys decided it would be a good idea to make a bon fire on the beach. The only ones left sat around the fire and had casual conversation. Sera had Anise bring a ton of pillows out to the beach so everyone could be comfortable.

Everyone was drinking and relaxing. Glen, Sera, Matt, Lita, Stephanie, Dave, Shane, Torrie, John and Victoria were there, everyone else had left. John was picking on a guitar that Sera had in the house.

The conversation was light and happy, everyone enjoying each other. Sera sat between Glen's legs and he absently rubbed her back as they listened to John play. Everyone seemed to be involved in their own intimate conversations.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Glen asked when he noticed Sera was just staring blindly into the fire.

She laughed, "Trust me, they are not even worth a penny."

"Well you must have something on your mind?"

She thought for a second and answered, "Not really, I was mostly thinking I hope everyone had a good time today. But considering everyone still here looks like they have just been on vacation for a week, I would say it was a success."

Glen chuckled, "You are right. I'm sure their gonna be talking about this for quite a while. I must admit, you were a fantastic hostess."

Sera absently rubbed Glen's arm as she looked in the fire. She smiled, "I tried. It was really important to me, not just because I wanted to repay Stephanie for her kindness," she turned and looked at him, "but because it is important to me that you are happy."

He ran his hand across her cheek. What he had done to deserve someone so beautiful, he would never know. He leaned in and kissed her gently and softly on the lips. As he pulled back he rubbed his nose against hers. She smiled at him and he swore his heart stopped.

"You make me very happy," he admitted as he ran his thumb across her lips.

"Good because if you were not satisfied after all of this I am afraid I would have to kill you," she had a wicked smirk on her face.

Glen smiled but couldn't help but wonder if she was serious.

Glen came up behind Sera and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck as they stood on her patio and watched the sun rise. "We leave tomorrow," he casually stated.

"I know," she turned around staying within his arms, "I have much I have to do today so I fear I will not be getting much sleep."

"Preparation for the trip stuff?"

"Yes," and she started stating her day, "I have to pick up all of the travel information. I have to go shopping for some new clothes and I have to meet Nickoli to make sure he has everything under control before I leave."

Glen couldn't help but tense up at the mention of his name, who was he? "Nickoli huh?"

Sera looked up into his eyes, "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"Jealousy no, curious how you found an 'accountant' that looks like he does, yes."

Sera laughed, "He is a bit more than my accountant but managing my money and my business is his primary concern."

She was intentionally vague hoping the answer would satisfy him. She walked into the bedroom and picked up Glen's cell phone. "What are you doing?" he asked as he followed her in.

"Putting the phone number for Nickoli in your cell," she said as she typed it in, "It is very important that if anything were to happen to me you call him. He would know what to do and how to handle things the way I would want them handled."

A chill worked its way up Glen's spine from the way she said that. It almost sounded dangerous. He almost didn't want to ask but his curiosity got the best of him. "Do you sell drugs?"

Sera looked at him and when she could tell he was serious, she burst into hysterical laughter. Glen tried to give her his most serious look which just ended up making her laugh harder. He walked over to her and tossed her on the bed and jumped on top of her. "I'll teach you to laugh at me when I ask you a question."

He started tickling her and she laughed even more and in between the laughs she begged him to stop. "Please, please, I do not sell drugs."

He stopped and looked her in the eyes. They looked beautiful, a little wet from the laughter. "Well what am I supposed to think? Nickoli looks like he's straight out of a gangster movie and he treated you like royalty. You've got to admit it looks a little strange."

Her face turned very serious, "You saw him?"

Glen had the decency to look guilty since he had been spying on her and just unintentionally outed himself. "Yes, at the party."

"Oh, well he is just of the old world."

"What does that mean?"

Sera moved to sit up and Glen let her. She sat on the edge of the bed. "It is very hard to explain," 'without giving details you can not have' she couldn't help thinking the last part to herself.

She thought on what to say and then started, "Nickoli and I grew up together. We both came from wealthy families but his family worked for my family. Not in a servant kind of way, more a mutually beneficial arrangement. His father took care of my father. We were like brother and sister but our families never let us forget that I was a Drazan and he was not which meant he needed to look up to me and treat me as his better.

I know that may sound strange to you but it was our way of life and we all accepted our positions. Nickoli was raised to take care of me and I was raised to depend on him. Now when I said he was old world, I meant simply he is a traditionalist. He was taught to bow to women and kiss their hands when meeting them, also learning basic respect of his superiors.

I am not sure how to explain to someone who was not raised in that kind of environment. But maybe this will help you understand although it is a little extreme. Nickoli loves me unconditionally to the point if I asked him to kill himself for me, he would."

Glen's jaw dropped clear to the ground. "Are you serious?"

She just nodded her head. "It is how he was raised, he would die for me because he was taught from a very young age that my life was more important that his. Hence the reason I gave you his number. He has unlimited resources at his disposal and would follow me to the end of the earth and would never give up until he found me."

Glen sat on the edge of the bed and leaned on his knees trying to ingest everything she just said to him. "Where exactly do I fit into all this?"

Sera looked at him with questions in his eyes. "What can you possibly want me for? You obviously have a ridiculous amount of money and a man that would die for you. What do you need me for?"

She was completely unprepared for this question but obviously he needed some kind of reassurance. "My sweet," she said as she leaned into him and touched his face so he would look at her, "He is not my lover. He never has and never will be. I need you for everything I do not have. I need you to desire me, I need you to hold me and fill the part of me that is empty. I do not want you for what you can give me; I want you for the man you are."

Glen looked in her eyes as if trying to pull the truth from then. Her emotions showed brightly on her face and her desire for him was raw. He kissed her then because he couldn't help himself. It was a huge relief off of him that she had never been intimate with him but still there were so many questions. But the questions would wait. Right now, they both burned and he would take care of that.

Sera melted into his arms as he laid her down onto the bed and continued to make love to her mouth. His hands traveled underneath her robe and she moaned arching her back, pushing herself against him, needing more. Her mind was a sea of chaos. She wanted so badly to tell him everything, to tell him the whole truth. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She was so afraid he would reject her and her very complicated life.

She let her mind rest as he slowly slid in her and filled her body and her mind. She took the pleasure he offered and gave back all she could. He was everything to her and she would prove it to him, no matter what it took.

Jesus H Christ do they ever stop fucking? the occupant of the van thought. Watching them have sex again was as erotic as it was upsetting. But soon...

Sera woke at 1230pm to her phone ringing. She rolled over and looked at the caller id. She flipped open the phone, "Da?"

"_Please__forgive__me__mistress,__I__was__simply__calling__to__remind__to__you__of__the__meeting__at__the__warehouse__in__an__hour._"

She moaned as she sat up, "_I__will__be__there."_

She hung up the phone not waiting for his response. She looked around and Glen was no where to be seen. She looked at the pillow where he should be laying and instead there was a white box with a beautiful lily on to of it. There was also a note. She picked it up and read it.

"I know you have a busy day today so I left but I didn't have the heart to wake you. The box is also for you, a little something I picked up. I hope you like it and I also hope you catch the meaning. I will see you soon. Love, Glen."

A smile lit up her face. She couldn't believe he bought her something. She opened the box and tears came to her eyes as she looked at the beautiful charm bracelet. It had a plane, luggage, binoculars and a camera. She inspected it and knew it must have cost him a lot, it was so beautiful. She put it on her wrist and smiled as she touched it. He was so wonderful.

She said a silent prayer to any of the gods listening that he would not abandon her, once he knew the truth. She was sure her heart couldn't take it.

**Chapter 16**

Sera walked out her front door to be greeted by one of Nickoli's men named Victor. He was waiting by a Lincoln Towncar to take her to the meeting.

"Good afternoon mistress."

"Good afternoon Victor," she said as she sat in the car.

He closed the door after her and once he was in the car they started off. She took out her cell phone and dialed Glen's number.

"Good morning angel," he said as he answered.

"I absolutely loved my present," she glowed as she gently fingered the beautiful bracelet.

"I'm glad. What are you up to?"

"I'm driving to meet Nickoli. I just wanted to call and let you know I loved the bracelet and I also wanted to see if I could stay with you at your hotel tonight since we are on the same flight tomorrow."

"I would love that," he said his voice husky.

"As will I," she admitted.

"Well have fun and call me when you are on your way."

"I will, goodbye."

"Bye angel."

She hung up the phone and smiled as she looked out the car window. She looked up and saw Victor looking at her through the rear view. "May I help you?" she asked.

He smiled, "I am sure it is not my place mistress but I just wanted to say it is nice to see you so happy."

She smiled at him, "Thank you Victor, I am quite pleased about it myself."

They pulled up to the warehouse and Sera waited as Victor opened the door and she stepped out. "I will be waiting for you here mistress. Nickoli and your party are waiting for you inside."

"Thank you Victor. Hopefully this will be quick."

She walked into the large warehouse and Nickoli approached her. "Please forgive the wake up call mistress."

She waved it away, "Do not worry about that."

She looked around, quickly surveying her surroundings. She saw the man she was here to meet and all of his associates around him and some waiting in the rafters above. She walked over to him with Nickoli at her side.

She hated this man with a fiery passion. His name was Olaf Gregnian and he was the leader of the German version of the KGB. She only saw them as a bandit of thugs and thieves. To say he was creepy would be the understatement of the century. The man was slime and he oozed it from his pores.

This man was a great example of why she wanted out. She hated dealing with men like him. She approached slowly, "Olaf, we have business yes."

He smiled and Sera wanted to throw up, "Yes we do lady. Let's see the merchandise."

It did not escape her notice when he said that he looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat. "Yes, Nickoli if you please."

Nickoli bowed to her and walked over to the crates. There were a hundred and fifty of them. He opened one and pulled out an AK47. He showed the weapon to Olaf and as he showed it was in perfect working order he said, "One hundred crates of AK47's as promised with fifty crates of ammunition."

He pulled the top off another crates containing the ammunition. Olaf's eyes lit up like a kid in the candy store. "It always amazes me how you do it. Where do you get this all from?" he asked as he looked at Sera.

"Irrelevant," she said disgusted by the man, "We have delivered on time and as promised." She waved over a man who brought a computer. "Now there is the matter of my $5 million."

The man put the computer down on the table and opened it. In a very small voice he said, "You just need to enter your account number and hit enter and the money will be transferred into her account."

Olaf walked up to the computer and the looked at Sera as he walked closer to her. "I was hoping we could negotiate."

Sera contained her anger, "I only want your money Olaf. You have nothing else I could possibly want."

He looked at her like she was dinner, "I was thinking I would pay you four million and we could trade for the rest."

He moved closer and brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. Sera grabbed his wrist and twisted forcing him on the ground and dug her heel into his neck. She looked up as she heard guns being pulled out and cocked.

She held her hand up to Nickoli for him to stop and she looked down at Olaf. "Funny thing about stiletto heels Olaf. They are very sharp," she dug it into his neck to demonstrate, "You would be dead before they even pulled the trigger."

Olaf hissed and yelled. She was breaking his arm and he couldn't get off the floor. He could feel her heel breaking the skin. "_Put__the__guns__away__you__idiots_!" he barked in German.

Sera looked up as all his men held up their hands and put there guns back. "Now, my money?"

"It's yours," he said from the floor, "Just let me up and it's yours."

Sera released him and stepped back. He pulled himself up and checked his neck for blood. The bitch had cut him. He walked over to the computer and very bitterly typed in his account number and hit enter.

The man from before examined the computer and looked at Sera and nodded his head that their business was done. Sera looked at Olaf. "Thank you, if you need anything else, you know where to find us."

She slid on her sunglasses, turned and walked away. She stopped for a moment and turned back to look at him, "Oh Olaf, do not ever touch me again, otherwise I promise you will not live to regret it."

He just glared at her as she walked out the door followed by Nickoli.

Nickoli held the door of the car open for her and she got in. He walked to the other side and ordered Victor to take them back to her house.

"I really hate that man."

"I know mistress but soon you will not have to deal with it anymore."

Sera put her hand on Nickoli's leg. "I can not even begin to express how happy I am about that."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "I'm afraid we must still speak about the Japanese."

"The Yakuza," she said bitterly, "Is the issue still not handled?"

"Unfortunately no," he said, "Shin is demanding you meet with her."

"What did you do to try to fix the problem?"

"I offered her the new shipment at half price but she was unhappy with that resolution. She seems to believe we owe her more than that."

"She would," Sera answered. "Very well, set up the meeting but it must be at least a month out. I have other obligations."

"Very well mistress."

After packing, Sera pulled up to Glen's hotel. She tipped her driver and went up to his room. When she arrived at his door she knocked. He answered the door wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. Sera mouth watered just looking at him.

He smiled at her and stepped away from the door allowing her access. He took her bag from her and looked at her, "Is this it?"

"It is all I take with me. I ship all of my other bags. I do not trust the airlines to not loose my things."

Glen laughed as he put her bag down by the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight to him. He kissed her quickly and said, "I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less."

**Chapter 17**

Glen kissed her passionately, picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. He laid her down on it and then relaxed next to her. He just looked into her beautiful eyes. His thumb ran across her lips. "I missed your mouth," he whispered hungrily.

She smiled and pulled him down to her. As their lips met, she breathed in his unique smell and delighted in the feel of his tongue sliding into her mouth. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, unhooked her bra and cradled her breast in his hand.

He ran his thumb back and forth over her already hard nipples. She moaned in his mouth and arched her body against him. His hand moved lower, inside of her panties and found her sensitive numb. She spread her legs allowing him better access. With his finger, he touched it so lightly, within thirty seconds she was already feeling like she would come.

She could feel the dampness, soaking her panties. His mouth hadn't stopped. He was kissing her thoroughly, his mouth pleasuring her as much as his fingers were. He could feel she was already about to come and he stopped.

She whined at the loss as he stood and removed her clothes. His quickly followed and he wasted no time crawling on top of her and capturing her mouth again. He lifted her legs and gently teased her entrance with the tip of his cock.

She moaned, arching her hips trying to bring him into her. But he was an unmovable rock, teasing her completely, prolonging her pleasure. He slid down her body, stopping briefly at her belly button, kissing and teasing it with his tongue.

He moved lower as she grabbed the back of his head. He growled and attacked her with his tongue. He ran the tip of his tongue up and down her soaking wetness. He tasted her sweetness and she pushed her hips up to his mouth taking all he was offering.

Her legs started shaking and he new she was close and stopped again. She whimpered, "Baby please."

He moved up and kissed her. "Not yet angel, you can't come yet."

Her lips quivered. He had her so close and almost on the edge of sanity. She wrapped her legs around him and tried to pull him into her. He laughed, "Patience angel, patience."

He kissed her again, devouring her mouth. His hands were all over her, grabbing and squeezing her beautiful flesh. He held her hips down and slowly inched into her. He growled in his chest once he was in her to the hilt. In the process of prolonging her pleasure, he was so turned on by the time he felt her wrapped around him, he almost lost it.

He held still, trying to hold back the firestorm inside of him. She was not helping his problem. He held her so she couldn't move but she kept contracting and releasing the muscles inside of her pussy. It felt like she was sucking him.

He looked down at her, "Stop it woman."

She smiled and tried looking innocent. He felt himself back under control and then said, "Two can play that game."

She smiled again as she saw the predator in his eyes. He pulled out of her almost all the way and the shoved back in. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she grunted as he filled her. He kept up his brutal pace. Beneath him, she felt like her whole body was on fire. She was soaking and if it was possible she felt herself getting even wetter.

She could feel her insides quivering and knew she was seconds away. He stopped moving and pulled out. She whined as he turned her over. He laid on top of her, "Don't worry angel, soon."

He put himself back inside of her and she sighed loving the feel of his thickness filling her. He reached up and entwined his fingers in hers. He kissed the back of her neck and ran his tongue across her neck. A shiver went down her spine and he moved in and out of her.

She squeezed his hands, she could feel the warmth building inside of her womb again. The things he did to her were so amazing, she felt lost in the pleasure. Her breathing because erratic and she could hear him grunting.

"Now angel," he groaned in her ear, "Now."

She let herself go and the most powerful orgasm she ever had, shook her whole body. Her toes curled and electricity sparkled behind her eyes. The feeling was amplified even more as she felt him come deep inside of her. He shook against her, barely holding himself up on his elbows, protecting her from his weight.

She could hardly breathe but she didn't want him to move. She didn't want the moment to be ruined when what they had just experienced was so beautiful. He kissed her shoulder and then rolled off of her, pulling her with him.

"You are the most amazing lover," she whispered, running her hand over the beautiful muscles of his chest.

Glen's heart pounded against his chest from her praise. He loved knowing he pleased her. He ran his hand across her cheek. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

They stood in the airport as people flocked all around them. They were waiting for their plane and fans were noticing them and asking them for autographs. Some of the guys seemed a little irritated but only because it was so early in the morning and they weren't completely awake yet.

Glen and Mark were talking to a group of boy scouts that were coming from their yearly convention. The boys looked at them like they where the kings of the world. Sera watched them and smiled. She couldn't help but think what a wonderful father Glen would be.

Katy walked up behind her and wrapped her arm in Sera's. "Their pretty great aren't they."

Sera smiled down at her, "Yes they are. They were meant to be fathers."

Katy rubbed her stomach, "You are so right."

They both looked over as the flight attendant announced their flight was about to board. Glen and Mark said goodbye to the boys and walked over their women.

"First we are going to be boarding VIP and special needs so will all of those people please come to the gate."

Sera started walking over to the gate and Glen grabbed her hand. "What are you doing angel?"

"Did they not just say they were boarding VIP?"

"They did but that's not us."

"Yes it is," she said, "It is all four of us. Trust me."

The three friends looked at each other and shrugged. They followed Sera to the gate and the stewardess took their tickets, smiling and wishing them a good flight. Glen walked up behind Sera and said, "Woman, what did you do?"

"You will see," she said with a mischievous smile.

As they got to the plane, the flight attendant ushered them to the first class section of the plane. "Oh my god," Katy said when she saw the luxurious area, "The company never lets us fly like this."

"There is another way to fly?" Sera asked with a smile on her face.

Glen just looked at her confused, "I upgraded the tickets," she continued, "I did not want to fly without my lover and my friends. It would be a very long and boring flight without you."

"Vince never lets us travel like this," Katy casually remarked.

"Unacceptable if you ask me," Sera said as she sat, "You all are so tall how could you possibly be comfortable back there?"

Mark sat Katy down and then took a seat himself. "Vince always likes ta say he has to fly us cheap to afford to pay us."

Glen laughed, "It's probably true too. It's not that bad though, most of the time we're in a bus and that's much worse than flying coach. Can't stand up straight on that either."

He absently rubbed his head remembering the many times he hit it on low ceilings. Sera ran her hand across his face, "You poor baby."

Glen smiled at her and then lost himself in her eyes for a second. "Glen!"

"Hum, what?" he turned and looked at Mark who was yelling at him.

"Did you hear me?"

"No," he answered honestly.

Mark laughed and he looked at Katy and said, "Yeap."

She just nodded her head in agreement. "What?" Glen asked completely confused.

"Just watch the nice lady telling your giant ass how ta get off the plane in an emergency."

Glen looked at Sera confused and she just smiled, "Do not worry my sweet." She put her jacket across his lap and swirled little circles across his already growing erection. "I will give you something else to concentrate on."

Glen grabbed the arm rests and squeezed as he sucked in his breath and tried to make his face neutral. "You are evil woman," he whispered.

She leaned over and licked his ear then whispered, "You know you love it."

In a dark cold basement, a person waits cleaning a hand gun. The table is covered with various devices made to torture and inflict the most incredible pain. Hooks and chains hung from the ceiling and the one light offering any kind of illumination was swinging back and forth.

The only audible sound was the drip coming from the broken pipe and the scraping of the gun barrel being cleaned. If anger and rage was a force, it would be charging the entire building with electricity. The plans have to be postponed.

She was leaving for a month and a half. At least the plans could be more perfectly drawn. We will get her then and then she will be ours. We will get her the day she comes back. It will be the most opportune time. She will pay.

**Chapter 18**

"Now walk your feet back and raise your hips into the air; completing the downward dog position," Sera explained a calm soothing voice.

All of the girls were in front of her on yoga mats. They were in the gym set up for the wrestlers a few hours before the show tonight in Atlanta. The girls asked Sera for a yoga lesson after they saw her practicing. Sera obliged her new friends and put on an impromptu class.

The boys were supposed to be working out but they couldn't seem to take their eyes off the Diva's. John walked over to Mark and Glen, the only two actually working out, since they could see their women do yoga anytime they wanted.

"I tell you what Glen, the best part of Sera traveling with us is definitely this," John said.

Glen pushed the heavy weight back into its cradle and sat up. He grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat off of his face, "Yeah she's pretty...flexible."

Mark nudged his friend and said, "I bet she is." The friends shared an understanding laugh. He looked over just in time to see his beautiful wife bend over at the waist. He couldn't help the growl that proceeded.

Glen looked over and said, "I know exactly what you mean."

John just looked at them both sick with jealously. "Must be nice," he muttered and walked back over to the free weights.

"Now stand and bring you hands to your heart center," Sera continued, "Bow at the waist and say Namaste."

"Namaste," the girls said in unison.

"Great job ladies. We can do this before every show if you would like, at least while I am traveling with you."

Lita walked over and hugged her. "This is a better work out then just pumping weighs. Thanks so much for doing this for us."

"It is my pleasure," Sera said.

The girls chatted with each other for a second and then they dispersed getting ready for the show that evening.

Sera and Katy walked over to their men and stood waiting for Mark to finish his reps. When he did, he sat up from the bench and after wiping himself down, hugged Katy. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey honey," she looked up adoring him.

Glen kissed Sera on the forehead, "Are you girls going out into the crowd to watch the show tonight."

"I would like to, as long as Katy will come with me."

"I would love to," Katy answered, "It's been a long time since I've been out there and experienced it like a fan."

"Wonderful, I will come get you from your room before the show and we will go get some VIP passes and head out there," Sera said.

"We'll see ya'll later," Mark said as he walked out with Katy.

Sera turned and kissed Glen passionately then pulled away from him. She started walking away and looked behind her teasing him. "Come lover, let us go clean up."

Glen's heart pounded roughly against his chest as his body reacted to her lithe body sashaying away from him. "Yes ma'am," he answered his voice rough and low.

Rachel, Sera and Katy jumped up and down as they sat in the arena in Atlanta with thousands of people celebrating the Undertakers victory. Mark walked around the ring making his evil Undertaker face at everyone until he reached where the girls were sitting. He couldn't break character, so instead he opted to glare at Katy and then winked at her, something they were privileged to see.

Katy lit up like a Christmas tree, like she always did when Mark looked at her like she was only woman in the world. She smiled at Sera as Mark exited the stage. "God I love that man."

Sera wrapped her arms around her friend, "And he loves you."

Katy smiled in acknowledgement. She was about to say something when a rather large man that reeked of beer and cigarettes, moved in behind them.

"Ello ladies," he tried to start.

Sera pulled Katy closer to her as a reflex and she heard Rachel call someone over.

"Can I get ya' ladies somethin' to drink?" he continued.

Sera looked over her shoulder at him. "No thank you, seems you have had enough for all of us."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean bitch?" he grabbed her arm and pulled her again him. His disgusting smell permeated her nostrils and her stomach reached violently.

She looked at him with a deadly seriousness. "I suggest you remove your hand from me immediately or I will remove it for you."

Had he been sober, he would have heard the calm before the storm in her voice and he would have walked away. But he was not that smart. He grabbed her butt and pulled her against his erection. "How 'bout you take that perdy mouth 'o yours and put it ta' better use?"

Sera just smiled at him. With the arm he was holding, she quickly thrust her palm upward into his jaw, causing him to release the grip he had on her. Blood spurt out of his mouth since the blow caused him to bit down on his tongue.

He shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs. His face when he looked up at her was a mask of rage. She stood slightly to the side, perfectly still and confident, waiting to see what his next move would be.

She didn't have to wait long as he charged right at her. She simply stepped to the side, quickly moving Katy as she did it and he went over the rail and fell onto the mat surrounding the ring. At this point, the camera men saw what was happening and came over to shoot it.

It was put up on the Titantron so the entire arena could see it. As the man stood, he looked even madder than he did before, if that was possible. Sera kept her eyes on him and said over her shoulder to Rachel, "Get Katy in the back now!"

Rachel looked as if she would argue but them Sera jumped over the banister and stood in front of the man. "You can just walk away now, we do not have to do this," she attempted to reason with him.

"Fuck you bitch," was all the response she got before he rushed at her again. She again easily step sided but since she no longer had a pregnant woman next to her to worry about she quickly extended her arm and chopped him in the neck with the flat of her hand.

He grabbed his throat and choked as he tried to pull in a full breath. Sera moved faster than he could keep up with and before he knew it, she had his belt off and he was face down on the mat with his hands tied behind him.

Only when she stood up did she realize the entire arena was watching her. She flushed slightly realizing that her actions may have affected her friends business. But as she was standing there the crowd went crazy. They started screaming for her. She felt a little awkward but waved to the crowd as she climbed across the banister and headed to the back, hoping she wasn't in trouble. She absently wondered where all of the security was and why no one came out to stop that man although there were a few around him now escorting him out of the arena.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Glen screamed as he threw another security guard into the concrete wall. They were all trying to stop him from going out to the arena and killing the man that was attempting to hurt his woman.

He couldn't hear any of their pleas. They were begging him to calm down, telling him he would ruin everything if he went out there to rescue a woman he wasn't suppose to know. He was blind with rage and even though six men were trying to subdue him, he was still fighting against them.

Blindly punching and hitting anything that stood between him and the entrance to the arena. Slowly he started hearing someone call his name but he couldn't be distracted, he had to get out there, he had to help her.

Mark was screaming, "Glen! Glen!" Finally he thought he would put himself in the line of fire and try a different tactic. He walked up and grabbed Glen by the shoulders as he threw another security guard away from him. "KANE!"

Glen stopped and looked at Mark. "What?"

"Listen man, just listen."

Glen stopped for just a second and heard the screams of the crowds. A question mark appeared in his mind. What were they cheering for? He looked at Mark with questions in his eyes as his adrenaline slowed a little.

"Come look man she's fine," Mark said as he pulled him to the curtain so he could look out. Glen saw her standing there waving to the crowd.

The guy that was trying to assault her was being pulled away by some security guards. Glen looked at Mark again questioning how it could have happened.

"I have no idea man, your guess is as good as mine, I was too busy watching ya try to kill all the security back here."

Glen relief flooded him. He watched her standing there waving to the crowd like a queen. He wondered what happened but more he wanted to strangle her or kiss her. At that moment he couldn't decide which was more immediately important.

He was so angry with her for putting herself in danger but so happy she was ok. He watched her walk over to the door and turned away from Mark and quickly moved to the door.

Sera walked into the back and some of the superstars had seen what she had done looked at her, confusion mixing with awe. She politely smiled at them and then saw the storm heading for her. Glen was still in his ring gear from his match right before Mark's.

He looked like he was stalking her. His eyes full of anger, wearing his red and black costume, he looked more like Kane in that moment than she had ever seen in the ring. She felt moisture pool between her legs. His rage excited her and terrified her. She knew he would never hurt her but in that moment he looked like he wanted to.

She stopped moving and waited for him to walk over to her. She opened her mouth to say something but the look he gave her as he saw her trying to speak, had her snapping her mouth closed. When he walked up to her, he grabbed her firmly by the back of her neck and walked her back to his locker room.

Everyone moved out of their way, afraid to provoke his wrath. Rachel saw them walking she started walking over to them to find out if Sera was ok but Sera quickly stopped her by holding up her hand slightly so Glen wouldn't see.

He was not going to be stopped and Sera wasn't going to allow anything to stop him. If he thought she deserved to be punished, she would take whatever punishment he deemed necessary.

**Chapter 19**

When his locker door was closed behind him, he threw her against the wall, his body following hers quickly. He used the force of his body to hold her firm against the wall as his hands ran over her body. He wasn't trying to turn her on. He was checking her to make sure she was completely intact.

But he was turning her on. By the time he was finished with his examination, Sera was trembling in excitement. He looked at her and she saw the rage still burning brightly in his eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing out there?" The restraint was apparent on his face as he tried to control his tone and not scream in her face.

Sera wasn't sure if he wanted a response or if it was a rhetorical question. She opted to wait before answering.

"WELL?" he yelled after waiting a few seconds.

"I was trying to protect myself and my friends," she barely whispered.

"Unacceptable," he said through clenched teeth.

He grabbed her by the neck and held her against the wall as he ripped her clothes off. He didn't care that she didn't have any other clothes there. He just needed her so desperately. He needed to be inside of her giving him proof she was fine, that she hadn't been hurt.

He ripped the delicate shirt from her body and tore the flimsy lace bra throwing it to the floor. Sera flinched as the pants were quickly to follow. It hurt when he pulled them off of her but she stood and waited for what was to come, holding her breath in anticipation.

He lifted her slightly by the neck and pulled her legs up around him. He released himself from his tights and slammed into her hot wet core viciously. She held herself up by locking her ankles around him, giving herself some relief from the death drip around her neck.

He accentuated his words with deep hard thrusts inside of her. "If you ever. Do. That. Again," and he let the last words hang in the air as he took her.

Her back hurt from the force of him pushing her against the concrete wall and it was hard to take a breath, but those things accompanied with the delicious friction he was creating between her legs, had her on the edge of madness.

He was filling her so completely and she could feel his rage leaving his body being replaced by passion and lust. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him tighter to her, digging her nails into his shoulders.

Glen felt like a wolf needing to howl at the full moon. She was alive and she was his. She had not been hurt and he would never let her be hurt, not ever. He released her throat and held onto her hips as he continued his attack. She was moaning in his ear as she licked and bit his neck and shoulder.

The small actions had him twisted up inside. She felt so amazing, dripping wet and begging for more. The panting and the little whispers in his ear pushed him over the edge. He came deep inside of her, growling in sedation.

He moved in her a few more times, painfully slow, thoroughly enjoying the last few seconds inside of her. Sera placed little kisses up and down one side of his neck as he held her against the wall, relishing the feel of him still inside of her and the taste of his skin, the smell of his sweat, the feel of his heart pounding against hers.

He lifted his head and looked at her as he stopped moving. Sera's breath caught in her throat as she saw tears brimming in his eyes. "Do not worry my love," she touched his face trying to sooth him, "I am fine, I am not hurt."

He held onto her and carried her over to the couch, sitting down holding her on top of him. "I was so scared when I heard Rachel said some drunk fuck was trying to hurt you. I just went crazy. I must have taken out a half dozen security guards trying to get out to you. I was just so scared."

He buried his face in her neck. She gathered him close, holding the back of his head to her and running her fingers up and down his back. "I am fine. But I guess it makes sense now why no security guards came out to help me, they had their hands busy with you."

He lifted his head quickly and looked at her with pain and regret in his eyes, "I hadn't even thought about that, I'm so sorry. I could have gotten you hurt in the process of trying to protect you."

Sera smiled at him, "No my love, I was never in danger. He was drunk and slow and I have been taught well in defense."

She ran her thumb across his bottom lip and kissed away the questions she saw forming on them. Her tongue begged access he quickly granted and their mouths united. She pulled him closer and he held the back of her head to him as he fed off of her. He could spend the rest of his life kissing her and never want for anything else.

She pulled out of the kiss and rubbed her nose against his. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes," he admitted, "but there is something else I need to apologize for."

She tilted her head questioning. He nodded his head towards the floor. She turned and looked and saw her clothes in pieces on the floor. She smiled as she turned back to him.

"You never need to apologize for tearing my clothes. Besides," she said as she stood and slipped her heels back on, "my clothes were obviously offending you in some way so I am glad they are dead."

Glen laughed at her joke. She smiled and walked over to his bag pulling out a WWE t-shirt. She put it on and it fell almost to her knees. He stood and adjusted himself, then walked over to her and lifted her off her feet.

"You look so beautiful in that shirt, I want you all over again."

"Oooo, how very exciting. I can add a new seduction tool to my list. Extremely over sized t-shirts make him hot," she pretended to write on an invisible pad of paper.

Glen laughed again as he put her down. He grabbed both sides of her face and kissed the tip of her nose. "Come on little one, I need to see what kind of drama you caused out there and see if there are any questions we need to answer."

She nodded in agreement and they walked out. Almost once they were out of the room and everyone could see Glen was calm again, they were inundated with questions. Where did she learn how to fight, was that part of the script they missed, how the hell did she take down a guy so much bigger than her. But the first question she chose to answer was Rachel's.

"What happened to your clothes?" she asked.

Sera smiled and looked up at Glen, "That hideous man left his stench on them so I took them off."

"Well I can send for more," she offered politely.

"No need but thank you. Glen's shirt will do just fine for now."

"Will everyone please back the hell up?" Everyone made room as they heard Vince's voice over all of their questions.

"Don't you all have something to be doing?" he asked looking around at all of them.

They all quickly dispersed. Vince walked up to Sera and held out his hands for her to take. She did and pulled him close kissing him hello on the cheek. He smiled down at her and then over at Glen. "Do you mind if I borrow her for just a minute?"

For a second, Glen wanted to object, but the look her eyes told him not to worry. "Ok." He kissed Sera on the forehead, "I'll be in catering."

She smiled at him and then Vince put his arm around her and started walking. "So my dear, that was some pretty impressive fighting out there."

"Well I am sorry if it caused any problems for you or the show."

"Nonsense," he said as he waved his hand in the air as if the idea itself was ridiculous. "I assume you are a trained fighter."

"Yes, in a variety of martial arts. I am not sure how much Stephanie told you about me but my parents were hoping for a boy when they had me. Just because I came out a girl, did not mean my father was going to allow me to be ignorant in the art of self defense. I had many masters train me in many different styles. I was even able to train with the Shaolin monks for a short time."

Vince stopped and looked at her, "That is some impressive training."

Sera nodded her head, "My father insisted it was necessary and I could not disappoint him."

"Well I have to ask because before anything else I am a business man. Would you be interested in working for me as a wrestler?"

"Really?" Sera had honestly never even thought of being a part of this half of Glen's life. Not in such a permanent way at any rate.

"I'm always looking for fresh talent, besides you heard how crazy the crowd went for you."

Sera thought about it for a second. She thought about her other life none of these people including Glen knew about. She realized she would have to close that chapter of her life before starting anything knew. Besides, a wrestler? She wasn't sure it would be for her.

"I am sorry Vince but I must say no, at least for now. I have a lot going on in my personal life right now and can not start anything new until everything else is done."

Vince smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "Not a problem my dear, but know it is a standing offer if you change you mind. I have to get back to Linda, we are on a flight tonight to see my nephew get married and she will kill me if I make her late. Just think about it ok?"

"I will, I promise," she said as they embraced and said their goodbyes.

Sera walked down the hallway to catering to find Glen. Just before she was about to open the door, she hears an eruption of screaming and laughing. She pushes the door opened, wondering what she is about to see and fearing the worst.

When the door swings open, she sees the one thing she was hoping she would not see. There was a 52 inch screen TV sitting in the front of the tables. Dozens of superstars and divas were sitting around it, some in chairs, on the floor, on the tables and they were all watching Sera's little performance tonight.

The loudest of them was Adam and his brother Christian. They seemed to enjoy egging Glen on. He was standing off to the side of the TV screen. His expression was difficult to read but she was sure it was somewhere between astonishment and rage. Adam and Christian only seemed to be making it worse.

"Dude," Adam continued on his little tirade, "your woman is not only hot but I bet she could kick the shit out of you."

"Yeah man," Christian chimed in, "I bet she would kick your ass good, and not even break a sweat."

Glen growled at them and watched helplessly as they rewound it so they could all watch it again. Sera stood there mortified and was for the first time in her life unsure of what to do. In her mind it felt like she was deliberating for an eternity on what to say or what to do but it must have been only a couple seconds because the door slammed closed behind her, she jumped and then all eyes were on her.

She smiled helplessly and then it madness started. Of course Adam and Christian had to kick it off.

"Holy shit Sera where the hell did you learn how to fight that was awesome," Adam asked.

"Yeah I've never seen a chick do anything like that. It was totally awesome!" Christian screamed.

Then the all seemed to descend on her with questions and pats on the back congratulating her and admiring her. She uttered thank you's under her breath but never really took her eyes off on Glen. He looked as if he didn't know what to say. She could see the questions in his eyes and anger she guessed was because he never knew anything about that part of her.

He lifted his hand and beckoned her to his side. She excused herself as politely as she could from the superstars and went to his side. She kept her head low in submission and looked up at him through her lashes, waiting for him to speak.

He didn't keep her waiting long. He pulled her to him and lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you could fight like that, little one?"

Her eyes were guarded since she was unsure of what her reaction should be. Why didn't she tell him? Is it just because it never came up in conversation or was there something else? Would that be letting him too far or was she worried she would be rejected? All of these questions where running through her mind, but she couldn't find the answer. So she said the only thing that seemed truthful.

"I do not know but I was not trying to deceive you."

Glen smiled at her, "I don't think you lied to me, I was just curious why you didn't tell me that you were some kind of ass kicking ninja."

Sera laughed, she couldn't help herself. She had definitely never thought herself an ass kicking ninja, especially not since she knew quite a few.

She looked in his eyes and most of the anger was gone, slowing being replaced by playful banter. She opened her mouth to speak and closed it when she became aware of her surroundings again. "Maybe we should resume this conversation somewhere a bit more private?"

Glen looked to his left and Adam was standing fairly close to them with an extremely mischievous look in his eyes and a wild smile. Glen grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Glen, I wanna play with her, see some of her moves, see if I can take her down, come on, come on please?"

Glen quickly reached out and grabbed his throat, pulling him close enough that their noses where almost touching. Sera put her hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh when she heard Adam squeak like a girl.

"You're lucky you're still breathing after all of those stupid comments before. Don't push me little man or I will break you."

"Sorry," Adam managed to get out before Glen pushed him away.

Glen put his arm around Sera and walked with her out of catering, everyone making sure to stay clear of his path. As he pushed the doors open, he couldn't help but think about what Adam had said, "_I__bet__she__could__kick__your__ass_."

He couldn't help but wonder to himself again what she needed him for. He was so used to being with girls because they needed him, she was completely capable of taking care of herself. She didn't need his money, his strength or his intelligence. What did he have to offer her? What could her give her that she didn't already have?

**Chapter 20**

Sera laid on top of Glen, drawing hearts with her finger on his chest. She was enjoying the sound of his heart beat under her ear, the feel of his chest rising and falling as he breathed, the feel of his fingers moving up and down her spine.

If she could stay in this moment with him forever, she would. She would sacrifice everything to stay in his arms. All her wealth, all her skills, everything, just to stay here, in this moment. It was not to be though, her life was calling her back and as much as she wanted to ignore it, she knew she could not.

They had made love all night long, both of them dreading her departure. Now they were just trying to enjoy their last minutes together. She would be away for about two weeks. She needed to prepare for the transition of power from herself to Nicolai. Of course she didn't give him all of the details, only as much of the truth as she could, without betraying her secret.

She pushed herself up and straddled him. "Do you know what part of your beautiful body, that I am sure was sculpted by the gods, I love the most?"

"I could guess," his replied, his voice husky as he lifted up his hips slightly.

"No darling, do not get me wrong, I love that part of your anatomy and it gives me great, great pleasure, but it is not the part I love the most."

He raised an eyebrow at her and waited for her response. She walked her fingers from his chest, down his stomach, to his belly button. She circled it with her finger.

"This," she said, "this is what I love the most."

Glen laughed. Sera looked injured, "I am serious. It is not often that you see people with, what do you American's called them, outtie's?"

Glen laughed again but he wasn't sure what he found funnier, the fact she truly seemed to love his belly button or the way she said outtie's.

"I think it is perfect," she continued, "and I also think it perfectly complements your already perfect body."

Glen pulled her against him and rolled her over on her back. He slid his hand down her leg, pulling it up and wrapping it around him.

"Do you know what part of you I love the most?" he asked, his voice low and delicious.

She smiled at, rubbed her nose against his, looked at him, eyes filled with seduction, shaking her head slowly from side to side.

"I love," he paused as he ran his thumb across her bottom lip. He looked in her eyes and she saw, passion and love brewing in them. "I love your mouth."

He kissed her them, feeding on her mouth and taking all she was offering. His hand squeezing her delicate flesh, delighting in her whimpers, sucking them into his mouth and feeling them in his heart. She started to shake her head no and he moved down to her neck, kissing and licking tenderly.

"No, no my darling," she breathed, already feeling heady and the moisture pooling between her legs, "I must go, the limo is sure to already be here and I am not ready."

Even as she protested, she held his head to her breasts as he sucked her nipples taunt. "No," he said, his voice dark and strong. "I must have you once more," he slowly moved down her stomach, kissing her softly, "I must taste you one more time."

Her hips arched up on their own accord. His voice was like dark magic, she was unable to resist it. She would do anything he asked, anything. It was even easier to obey, when all he wanted was to please her.

All thoughts of the limo, the flight, Nicolai waiting for her, all gone as his mouth moved between her thighs. She trembled when his tongue moved over her clit, already swollen and excited. The slow circles he moved were driving her mad. Her arms moved out and her fingers dug into the sheets of the hotel bed. She arched her back, unable to sit still, his tongue was building a fire storm in her stomach.

She screamed as the orgasm ripped through her body that she was unprepared for. As the moisture leaked out of her, he licked it up as though it was giving him life. The feeling was so intense she would have come off the bed had he not been holding her down.

He moved then, up her body, skimming his nose and lips across her skin as he went. He captured her mouth as he slid inside of her. She lost herself in the pleasure of him. It amazed her, as much as they made love, she never tired of him, never lost the delirium she felt every time he took her. Her body responded to him every time, completely, without hesitation.

This time was no different than any other. Her body tingled, feeling him sliding in and out of her wet core. His hands were every where. Just when she registered his hands on her breasts, they moved to her thighs, feeling strong and amazing every where they traveled.

She moved with him, wanting to give him all of the pleasure he was giving her. Glen was losing control. She felt so beautiful, so tempting, so compliant. She felt like heaven beneath him but the devil was stealing his soul with her quiet pleading and soft whispers.

It all became too much for him and he emptied himself inside of her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him to her as he shook, the pleasure overwhelming him. She held him as he caught his breath.

He rolled on his back and brought her with him. Once she was on top of him, she pushed herself up and sat back. She gasped as he was still erect and he was pushed completely inside of her. He grabbed her hips and held her still. He was still very sensitive from their last bought of love making. He felt that all the way to the top of his head.

She smiled, delighting in the affect on him. He sat up and pulled her against him. "I swear you are going to be the death of me woman."

She wrapped an arm around him and held his face with the other. "But what a beautiful death it would be."

She kissed him again, lips gentle, not as urgent as before but equally as passionate. "I must go darling. Thanks to your needs," she teased him, "I do not even have time for a shower."

"I could always lick you clean," he teased back.

The room was filled with her laughter. She moaned as she removed herself from him. Her legs were still shaking but she managed to make it over to her clothes. Glen laid back on his hands and watched her dress.

"You know, it's almost as sexy to watch you dress as it is to undress you."

Sera laughed again as she looked over at him. The sight of him alone was temptation, laying there naked, his cock still partially erect, his perfect pale skin, muscles twitching like a lion ready and waiting.

She pulled her eyes from him, trying to remember she had obligations. She finished dressing and grabbed her bag, "Will you not walk me out?"

Glen stood quickly, one would wonder if he was ever laying down, he moved so quickly for a man of his size. He was standing in front of her, hand on her neck, "You wouldn't be able to stop me."

He kissed the tip of her nose and then quickly pulled on a pair of sweat pants. "Is that all you are going to wear?"

He smiled at her, "Since I only care what you think then yes because I happen to know you think I'm very sexy when I'm only dressed in my sweats."

"You are not wrong about that my darling."

He grabbed her hand and walked her down to the waiting limo. They talked of little things not allowing a moment of silence, both dreading the goodbyes that were about to be said. Glen was honestly wondering if he would be able to sleep without her. In this last month, they had not spent one night apart. She was such a part of his life he had forgotten she would leave him, forgotten she had a life he was not a part of.

Sera knew Glen was as tense as she was and while she knew the reasons were the same, she also knew they were different. She was still keeping large secrets from him. She still didn't know how or if he would handle the truth. She knew she would have to tell him. She had decided that she would take him to the coronation ceremony and explain it to him then. Maybe when he saw she was no longer going to be a part of that world, he would more easily accept it.

She was going to miss him so much. She wondered if she would even be able to sleep without him. He had become her whole life in such a short period of time, she wondered if she could even remember to breathe without him by her side. She wondered if he even knew what he meant to her.

They walked out the front door of the hotel, his arm around her, holding her close to him. As she predicated the limo was waiting for her. The driver looked a little impatient as though he had been waiting for a long time. Although when he saw who was walking toward him, he straightened immediately and opened the car door.

Sera and Glen paid no attention to him but turned and looked in each others eyes. Glen reached his hand up and touched her cheek. She rewarded him by rubbing her cheek in his hand. She put her hands on his chest and leaned against him. "I will miss you so much."

He looked down at her, running his hands in her hair, "I will miss you little one, more than I can tell you."

He kissed her sweetly and she returned it. She tried to hold back the tears but one escaped. Glen saw it as he pulled away and smiled, "Don't cry, we will see each other soon."

She didn't trust her voice so she smiled and nodded her head.

"You will call me when you land," he said, a request, not a question.

"Yes," she uttered against his mouth.

"Go," he said as he ushered her in the car.

She touched his cheek one last time and sat in the car, the cold leather seats offering her no comfort. Glen smiled at her one last time and closed the door. He put his hand against the glass. Although he could not see it, she put her hand against his, the tears freely flowing now.

She heard the door close as the driver got in. The limo started to pull away and she watched as Glen's eyes stayed glued to the car. He stood there and watched until he couldn't see the car any more. His sad eyes couldn't pull away even after they were gone.

She had told him a lot about her past, about her training her father insisted she get. He understood, she would be a high value target being so wealthy. Even though she had told him much, he had a feeling there was a lot still unsaid. Did she not trust him? Or was he just being ridiculous, making things up when there was nothing?

The only thing he knew for sure was he left his heart in that limo and he would not be complete until she brought it back.

**Chapter 21**

Exhausted from the flight, Sera unlocked her front door and walked in her home. She had already called Glen and let him know she landed safely and that she would call him soon. She needed a nap badly. She was so anxious about leaving Glen, she was not able to sleep on the flight. Maybe she would finally get some rest laying in her own bed.

"Anise?" she called. Anise knew she would be coming home today, she thought for sure she would be here.

She went and looked in the kitchen calling her name again. As she rounded the island, she saw Anise on the floor face down. She didn't see any blood so she wondered in the elderly lady had a heart attack.

She knelt down by her, rolling her over. She checked her pulse and it was beating and strong. Had she passed out? She only had a moment to think on what it could be before she felt something hit the back of her head and the world went black.

Sera's eyes slowly began to flutter open. Before she was able to see, she was able to smell. It smelled dank, the combined smell of rust and water permeated the air. She wiggled her fingers slowly and realized her hands were bound. She tried to move her feet but those were bound as well. She pulled again her restraints as she started to panic. Where was she?

Just as her eyes started to focus, she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again. "You know you are a disgusting whore."

She blinked as her focus cleared. She saw the person that had kidnapped and bound her standing across the room under a light. It was Leona, the woman she had once paid to take care of her more primal urges, the woman she had left because she had fallen in love with her. Now Sera was her prisoner. Her mouth was bound as well she realized as Leona spoke again.

"Did you know that when I took your clothes off, you still had that barbarian's cum inside of you? I had to clean you up before I could even stand to look at you."

Sera looked at Leona and if looks could kill, Leona would have gone up in flames. "Don't worry," Leona continued, "There is no trace of him left on you. Now you only smell like lavender and honey."

Sera shook her head and pulled against her restraints, her anger clawing at her. It was no use though, Leona was an expert at binding someone and making sure they could not free themselves. She looked around and what she saw made her anger that much stronger.

There was an X made out of wood, a wooded horse, a massage table and a large king size bed in the middle of the room covered in satin sheets. The sight horrified and disgusted her. A scene like this would have excited her before but now Glen is the only one she wanted to submit to, the only one she wanted touching her.

"Don't worry my love. You're angry with me now but soon I promise it will be just like it used to be. I will love you and abuse you just like you always wanted me to."

Sera realized now that she was fully conscience, that she was tied to a chair. The realization hit her that Leona would have to move her to get her from one apparatus to the other. That would be her moment. All she would need is one hand and Leona would be dead.

"You've been out for a while. I imagine you're probably hungry."

Leona walked over to a refrigerator Sera hadn't noticed and pulled out a bottle of water and a sandwich. She pulled another chair over to Sera and sat down in front of her.

"I feel like I should tell you not to scream but something tells me you wouldn't even if you thought someone would hear you."

She pulled the gag out of Sera's mouth. Sera stretched her aching jaw as she wondered how long she had been like this. Leona held up the sandwich for Sera to eat and she did. Sera was not a fool, she knew that if she was going to get out of this she would need her strength. She would also get farther if Leona believed she was going to go along with this.

As she started eating, she realized that she was hungry, again making her wonder how long she had been out for her to be so hungry.

"That's a good girl," Leona mused as Sera finished the sandwich.

She held the water up to her mouth and Sera drank greedily. She felt as refreshed as a person could feel in this situation and figured she had been here long enough. She had an idea to get at least her legs free.

"I have to use the bathroom," she started blankly without any emotion.

"Then go," Leona said.

"You do not honestly expect me to urinate on myself do you?"

Leona laughed as if the idea was absurd. "Of course I don't, silly. There's a hole in your chair and a bucket underneath you. I'll clean you up when I move you."

Sera clenched her teeth in agitation. Damn bitch had thought of everything. She forced herself to go, humiliated as Leona watched and smiled. When she was finished she looked at Leona with a seductive smile, "You know I am going to kill you right?"

Leona laughed as if she was just told a joke. "I know you're gonna try until you realize how happy I can make you. I'm the only one who really knows who you are, the only one who really knows what you need and what you want. You were just killing time with that barbarian and I understand that. I even forgive you."

"That is very considerate of you," Sera replied her voice soft and sensual with malice and hate underlying it.

"I thought so," Leona said very pleased with herself, "I could have killed you. I could still kill you now but I don't want you to die. I want you to live with me. I will show you how it can be, you will learn."

Sera sat perfectly still looking at her. Her mind was trying to think of what she could possibly mean. Then she thought of Glen, oh god Glen.

Glen restrained himself before he threw his phone across the room. Why the hell wasn't she answering her phone? What the fuck was going on? Did he miss something? When she said goodbye was it forever? No that couldn't possibly be true. She would have said something, he knew it.

It had been 24 hours since she had called him. 24 agonizing hours. Was she hurt? Did something happen to her? He scrolled through his phone and he came to the name he was looking for, Nicolai. If nothing else, maybe he would know if something was wrong.

He hit the call button and the phone rang. He heard the iron voice answer, "Mr. Jacobs."

"Nicolai?"

"Yes," he answered.

"How did you know who I was?"

"The Mistress leaves nothing to chance. She gave me your number weeks ago."

"Great," Glen muttered, "Look I just want to know where she is. I haven't been able to get a hold of her for a whole day now and I'm going out of my mind."

"I am sorry to have to tell you this but I do not know where she is Mr. Jacobs, no one does. She was taken from her home in Malibu and as of yet, I have not been able to locate her."

Glen dropped to his knees in his hotel room. "What do you mean taken?"

"I mean she was removed from her home. I found some of her blood but not enough to tell me she is dead. It is probably from some kind of head injury. There was no sign of struggle but the blood tells me she did not go willingly."

Glen felt his heart slam against his rib cage and then stop beating. Someone had taken her, someone had hurt her and he wasn't there to protect her. What was he going to do? How could he help her when he didn't even know where she was or where to start?

"I am sure you are trying to blame yourself right now, I know exactly how you feel. You may feel obligated to protect her but it is my job to protect her. The blame lies with no other than myself. I assure you I will find her. I will never stop."

Glen's heart started again but it moved into his throat. It was choking him. He could hardly get any words out. He had to try a few times before he was able to ask, "Is there nothing? Anything?"

"None, if her phone was on I would be able to triangulate her signal and I would already be by her side, but it is not. The eyes and ears of everyone we know are open and we will find her."

Glen's rage started taking over and the sadness was left behind. He got to his feet. "Haven't you called the cops?"

"No Mr. Jacobs that would do her no good. We have more resources and more abilities than that of the law. Even if she was kidnapped for a ransom, we would be able to pay it and still take out those responsible."

Glen was so angry he didn't even register half of what Nicolai was saying. He only caught the no cops part. He remembered Sera saying that once to him as well.

"Where are you?"

"Are you planning on coming here?" Nicolai asked.

"Yes, I believe you when you say you will find her and I'm gonna be there when you do."

Nicolai let Glen know he was still in California, just south of LA. He gave him an address and Glen let him know he would be there in three hours.

Glen quickly packed, called an angry Vince and let him know Sera was in trouble and had to take a leave of absence. Then he called Mark and gave him the abbreviated version of what was happening. Mark begged him to call the cops but Glen said he didn't have time to explain but that cops would do no good.

Mark told him he wanted constant updates and that if Glen needed him, he would be there. Glen thanked him and hopped into a taxi to the airport. Glen agonized over what could be happening to her. He mind made up all kinds of dark scenarios, none of which would be good for her. He had to get to her, he had to find her, he had to save her.

She was beneath Glen and he was sliding in and out of her, slow deep and hard. She was face down with her arms and legs spread, arching her hips back to take him further inside. It felt like heaven. She could smell him and feel his breath on the back of her neck.

She couldn't open her eyes but she could feel him. The sensations were so strong, her feelings for him running so deep. "I love you," she whispered.

"I know you do," she heard from a voice that was not Glen's.

She woke from her drug induced sleep. Her body felt heavy, alien. She tried shaking her head to free herself but the drugs were strong and she couldn't think straight. She realized the dream was real, it just wasn't Glen. Her arms and legs were tied spread eagle face down on the bed she remembered seeing earlier.

Leona's hands were holding her waists. She was wearing a strap on and fucking Sera with it, taking long deep strokes. Sera bit her bottom lip still trying to pull her mind back to reality. She felt dizzy and confused. She was sure of one thing though, the puddle of liquid she was laying in came from her.

Her body was on fire with desire, she felt crazy with it. The barely conscience part of her mind wondered what drugs Leona had given her. She forced herself to ask although the words came out more of a desperate sigh than a request, "What did you give me?"

"Just something to help you relax. Something to help you be more pliable and docile, while keeping your desire for me strong."

An aphrodisiac, Sera had no doubt. The things she was feeling all made sense. As she was becoming more awake, she was getting more and more turned on. She wanted to lean back into that fake cock and have it fuck her over and over, harder and harder. She wanted it to tear her apart.

A moan escaped before she could stop it. Her eyes couldn't focus and her head was swimming with desire. Even though part of her knew it wasn't real, that this wasn't her fault, she couldn't help but feel repulsed by her body's reaction. She was even aware that had she not been tied down, she wouldn't have fought. She would have begged like a dog to be fucked over and over.

She knew that there was no point in fighting it. The drugs would have a hold of her until her body metabolized them. So she chose the easiest path, she let her mind succumb to them but held tight to the fact she could fantasize that it was Glen, that he was there giving her what she needed.

The drugs were strong enough that she was able to hold onto that delusion; even as she felt the restraints on her legs loosen just enough that her hips could be lifted. She screamed in pleasure as she was being pounded into from behind. She swore she heard Glen roar in her mind and she held onto that sound like her talisman as her body shook with yet another orgasm.

**Chapter 22**

Nicolai looked at himself in the mirror as he tightened his deep purple tie. He dropped his hands to his sides in despair. Sera was out there somewhere and he didn't know where. The depth of his angst was unsurpassable. He felt he was drowning in it.

No one would know his pain. To everyone else he would look as he always did, cold and unfeeling. She would know, he thought, she always knew. She was the only one who knew him. She was his only friend.

Her fathers last words to him were, "No matter what Nicolai, protect her, always." Nicolai doubted he knew those would be his last words but they were none the less and he was failing. How someone could take her right under his nose was still beyond him but there it was. She was gone and he had no idea where she was.

He knew that she knew he would find her, or die trying but it didn't make the truth any easier to swallow. He failed her. He failed her.

He was brought out of his dark thoughts with a knock on his door. He quickly buttoned the vest of his black three piece suit. He slipped his arms in his gun holsters and said, "_Enter._"

Victor walked into the room, "_I__am__sorry__to__report__Nicolai__there__is__no__news.__We__have__searched__the__entire__LA__area__and__there__is__no__sign__of__her.__We__are__expanding__the__search__outside__of__LA__now.__I__also__sent__another__team__to__go__and__search__her__home__again,__just__incase__the__first__one__missed__something.__I__assume__we__cannot__be__too__thorough._"

Nicolai walked up and put his hand on the shoulder of his second in command. "_You__are__right__my__friend,__we__cannot.__After__I__go__pick__up__her__chosen__one,__I__will__bring__him__to__the__house__and__check__on__their__progress.__I__want__you__to__let__me__know__if__you__hear__anything._"

"_Of__course,_" Victor agreed, "_I__will__let__you__know__even__if__there__is__nothing._"

Nicolai nodded his head, pulled on his jacket and walked out of his Malibu mansion to the limo waiting for him. The driver opened the door for him, "_To__the__airport._"

"_Yes__sir,_" the driver said as he closed the door.

As he watched the landscape passing him, Nicolai thought to himself for the thousandth time in the last hour, "Where are you?"

Tears streamed down Sera's face. She had been moved again. She was back on the chair but something was inside of her. With the drugs still heavy in her mind she imagined there must be some kind of dildo strapped to the chair.

She was crying because she was in pain. She couldn't stop herself from moving up and down on the apparatus she was impaled on. The drugs wouldn't let her stop. Her skin felt like it was on fire but itchy like things were crawling on her. Her legs were tired and she had no idea how long she had been like this.

The drugs made time unnoticeable. The pain in her legs made her occasionally stop but the drugs urged her on through the pain because she couldn't stand the need coursing through her body.

"I'm being to think I may have given you a little too much of the drug. It should be wearing off by now," she vaguely heard Leona say.

The drug was also making her a little delirious; when she looked up at Leona she saw a red headed demon with fire in her eyes and a scream that would make a banshee envious. The tears wouldn't stop but Sera also laughed. She laughed at the demon she saw.

Then she moaned as the demon came around behind her and started stroking her. The demon said something but Sera didn't hear it. The pleasure her body was feeling was ringing in her ears like bells. She started laughing again as her unwilling body experienced yet another orgasm.

Her laughing sounded foreign in her head. She managed to turn and look at the red headed demon, "You know, I am going to kill you demon."

The laughing turned into a shriek as she started once again bouncing up and down on the only thing that seemed to give her any relief.

Glen walked stalked through the airport, quickly and with a stern look on his face hoping it would keep people away from him. It worked. Everywhere he walked people seemed to part making an opening for him.

He kept thinking he should have made her stay with him. He shouldn't have let her leave his side. He shouldn't have let her go.

Now he didn't know where she was. Just when he had found her, she was taken from him. He wanted to kill everyone until he found her. Someone must know, someone somewhere.

She was all alone, knowing someone would save her but it had been almost 48 hours and no one had found her yet. He felt sick just thinking about how she must feel. What was happening to her?

He shook his head of those thoughts as he walked out the main gates. No point in making himself crazy, he was already sick with grief. He looked up and saw a limo sitting there with the door open.

"Mr. Jacobs," the driver asked with a thick Russian accent.

Glen just nodded, handing his bags to the driver and sitting in the car. He looked next to him, into the hard cold eyes of Nicolai Petrovski.

"Well?" Glen asked, impatient after his long plane ride here.

"Nothing," Nicolai said as he listened to the driver get back in the limo.

"_To__the__Mistress__' __house__sir?_" the driver asked.

"Yes," Nicolai answered in English.

"What did he say?" Glen asked.

Nicolai turned his cold eyes to Glen, "We are going to Sera's home. We already swept it once but we should look again, just incase something was missed. I wanted to be there to check the progress myself and to see if there was anything to be seen with my own eyes. I figured you would feel the same."

Glen nodded, the rage and pain apparent on his face and in his eyes. They sat in silence. Both feeling the pain but not expressing it. They were being strong for her, because she was the only thing that mattered. They both watched mute as the city went by. It looked so bleak, like she took the sun when she left.

When they finally reached her home, they both exited the car. Both men looked like dangerous predators for different reasons. Glen looked like he could rip your throat out pulling your spinal column with it and mount it on his wall as a trophy. Nicolai on the other hand looked like a man that would leave you holding your intestines as he blew your brains out the back of your skull.

There were several people in the house, all with different machine's and different jobs but they all stood clear of the two men. Nicolai was not as large as Glen but feared not only because they knew who he was but what he was capable of.

The two men stopped just inside the double doors of her home. Neither mentioned it but both felt their hearts jump to their throats. There were people all over going through every inch of her home. It felt wrong but both knew it was necessary.

They didn't have long to dwell on their sadness because a man Glen thought looked a lot like a Secret Service agent walked up to them. He had short black hair, medium height but was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. Glen realized if he was not suffocating in misery, he probably would have found it amusing.

"_We__are__about__half__way__through__sir__and__still__nothing,_" the man started.

"English Rurik," Nicolai started, "It is rude to speak a language our guest does not understand."

Rurik looked petrified about offending Nicolai. "Of course," he looked at Glen and extended his hand, "Please forgive me Mr.?"

Glen shook his hand, "Jacobs, Glen Jacobs."

Rurik now visibly paled. Had he known it was the Mistress' chosen one standing in front of him, he would have never dreamed of insulting him. He looked at Nicolai whose cold stare gave nothing away back to Glen who was obviously confused as to why this man who he didn't know seemed clearly afraid after he said his name.

"Please forgive me Mr. Jacobs, I should have known who you are. I sincerely apologize."

Glen just nodded his head still confused but caring more about their progress. "What did you say to him?"

Rurik exhaled, thankful that Glen seemed to accept his apology. "We are about half way through the house but we still have nothing. Of course we don't know what we are looking for so it makes it harder but are doing everything short of tearing the house down."

Glen growled in his chest, "That will be next," he uttered through clenched teeth.

Rurik couldn't help himself as he took a step back from Glen's fury. "I am going to see what I see," Nicolai spoke, "feel free to do what you will."

Glen nodded at him. He looked at Rurik one more time and he nervously gestured to the house, wordlessly saying Glen could go where ever he liked. Glen ignored him and walked through the kitchen, down the hallway and to her bedroom.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her bed. He just stood in the doorway trying not to cry. This was killing him. She was gone. She was gone.

Even in sadness, he still marveled at the size and beauty of the room. With the huge glass windows wrapping around more than half the room, it was almost painfully bright from the sunlight. The large bed almost in the dead center of the room taunted him.

He remembered the first time he made love to Sera. He wanted her so badly they barely made it to the bed. He remembered everything; the smell of lilacs in her hair, the cherry taste of her lips, the feel of her perfect skin against his.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized he moved over the bed and he was currently sitting on it. He grabbed one of her pillows and held it to his face inhaling deeply. He could smell her on them. Tears fell unchecked from his eyes and landed on the soft white material.

He sat there and cried for everything he felt he was losing with her gone. He cried for failing her, he cried for losing her and he cried because he had never even told her that he loved her. He would see her again, he had too, he had something important to tell her.

He put the pillow he was cradling back on the bed wiping the tears from his face and standing. He would find her. Determination was quickly replacing the suffocating sorrow. He would find her. These god damn people that work for her must have missed something. What could he see? He started examining every detail of the bedroom. If there was something to find, he would find it.

Nicolai stood at the other end house across from the main doors. From where he was standing he could see the entire living area, living room, sitting room, main hallway and the atrium leading into the main part of the house. He took in the entire scene, not missing the smallest detail.

A half a dozen people moved around him and walked in front of him, but he couldn't see them. His focus was so complete, it was as if he was standing in the room alone. Occasionally, he would take a few steps forward after he dissected one section, slowly moving back to the front doors.

His eyes missed nothing but they also saw nothing. There was nothing he could pin point that didn't belong there, nothing out of the ordinary. He moved painfully slow as he made it to the main room you enter when you first come into the house.

He looked at the small table by the front door. He looked at the table sitting in the center of the room that has a large vase sitting on it filled with orchids. He examined the two hallway doors leading out of this room. He looked up at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

He remembered the day she bought that. They had been in Greece. She had found it there in a small shop. The old man that worked there crafted the crystals by hand. Sera had been so enchanted by the man and by his work she had to buy one, price of course being no option.

He remembered how she hung on him like an impatient child waiting to open Christmas presents. She had been so happy that day and of course he acted like it was an inconvenience although he had a feeling she knew better. Really he would have put a bullet in that man's head without a second thought, if it would have kept that perfect smile on her face.

Nicolai brought his hand to his face and as he pulled it back he saw his hand was wet. He wiped his face and realized a tear had fallen from his eye. He removed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hand and his face.

He quickly dismissed his sadness and went back to his task. He had to find her.

**Chapter 23**

Nicolai looked up at the chandelier again and then something caught his attention. At first he thought it was nothing but after watching for a second he realized something was there. There was a very dim green light attached to the fire alarm.

Panic rose up in his throat, "RURIK!"

Within a second Rurik was by his side. With the lithe and grace of a panther, Nicolai kicked the back of Rurik's knee knocking him to the ground and turned grabbing him by the neck. Nicolai forced his neck back until he was being forced to look in the right spot.

"What is that?" Nicolai enunciated every syllable for emphasis. "And how was it missed?"

Rurik could not see what Nicolai was talking about but he was petrified none the less. Apparently they all missed something and some one was going to pay for the mistake. Nicolai could tell he wasn't seeing it. "The green light on the fire alarm you idiot."

Rurik looked, yes there was something there. How did that get missed? Nicolai let him up. "Get someone up there now!"

"Yes sir," Rurik said and jumped into action. He grabbed the closest person to him and ordered him to get a ladder and a screw driver.

Nicolai watched impatiently as all of this took place. It all seemed to take so much longer than it should. He was distracted as he hard Glen's voice, "Hey Nicolai, I think I found something."

Nicolai turned to see as Glen opened his hand and sitting on his palm was what looked like a small camera. He took it from Glen holding it between two fingers and noticed it also had a pale green light like what he had just found in the fire alarm.

"Where was this?" he asked Glen.

"In the fucking fire alarm of all places."

"I think I have just found one of these myself. Look," Nicolai pointed to where the lab tech was pulling the small black piece of equipment out of the alarm.

"Someone was watching her?" Glen was immediately sick at the thought. All of the things they could have seen. Who knows how long they had been there.

"It seems that way but this is actually good. We could trace the signal back to its origin and find the people who took her. Well at least, the person who watched her."

Glen watched in kind of a trance as Nicolai gave orders on what to look for and what to do. Finally some hope. They were close to finding her.

"Excuse me Mr. Jacobs," he barely heard from a very small voice. A small woman was standing front of him in a lab coat.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I was told to get your finger prints so that we know which are yours and which are not," she continued.

Glen sat down on a chair and nodded his head. As the woman directed him what to do, he kept thinking in his mind over and over, "We're coming my love, we're coming."

Sera woke screaming. She would have shot straight up had she not been bound. The dream that woke her in fear didn't even come close to the reality of her current situation. She hurt everywhere. Just the pain of coming awake and the jerking of her body in the process was unbearable.

She could feel the lashes in her back from the recent punishment Leona had given her. The drugs were almost free from her system but she still felt light and not in her right mind. Her wrists and ankles hurt from being bound for so long.

As she tried to adjust herself, pain shot up her legs and the muscles rebelled against the moved. Even though she couldn't see them, she could feel the bite marks on her breasts, like they had just happened. And just to make matters worse, she felt as if someone raped her with a baseball bat. It was throbbing in pain.

Her mouth was so dry, she needed water badly. She tried to say so but nothing would come out. As if Leona knew what she needed, she was by her side with a bottle of water. The sane part of Sera pulled away from it, worried there would be more of those terrible drugs.

Leona laughed softly, "Don't worry my love, no drugs, just water."

The look is Sera's eyes told Leona she didn't believe her, but the need for liquid was more powerful than the want to not be drugged. Sera drank the whole bottle in a few gulps. Now that her throat was no longer a desert, she tried to speak again.

"Can I have more?" she managed to croak out.

Leona nodded her head and went to get another bottle. "I'm truly sorry darling, I had no idea those drugs would be quite that powerful, or what the after affects would be."

She unscrewed the cap and held it to Sera's mouth to drink. After Sera gulped down the second one, she looked at Leona and plastered a fake smile on her face, "I forgive you."

Leona looked very pleased with herself. She ran her hand across Sera's face, "You look awful. I bought you some cream to help with the soreness and stiffness. I'll get it and put it on for you."

Sera nodded and watched Leona walk over to the table covered in supplies. She had to get out of here. This crazy bitch was going to kill her, intentional or not. The problem was Leona was meticulous. She never left anything too close to Sera and never left anything within the reach of her hands.

She just had to remember that Glen and Nicolai would find her. Somewhere Leona made a mistake and they would find it and come for her. She knew they would. Until then, she would have to live through this as best as she could.

Leona walked over with a small jar of white liquid. "Don't worry this will make it all better."

Sera just waited while Leona smeared this cream on her. The smell was pleasant and so was the affects it was having. It seemed to cool and numb the pain every where it went. The drugs seemed to kick in again as well.

Once again, Sera's body was on fire with need despite her bodies protest. She could even fell the moisture pooling between her legs. Since she was bleeding in spots, Leona had on surgical gloves. The combination of the latex and the cream is what was turning Sera on. Her hands seemed to glide over her skin.

Sera started crying as Leona rubbed the inside of her thighs. Not only was the pain almost unbearable but her clit was throbbing with such need it was making her feel crazy again. Thankfully Leona didn't torture her for long.

She took a scoop of the cream with her fingers, rubbed it around her first two fingers and thumb, then held Sera's lips open with the other hand and slid her gloved creamy fingers inside of her. Had Sera not been tied down, she would have come over the bed as she screamed. Not only it hurt her overly sensitive skin, but the pleasure was overwhelming.

Leona moved her fingers in and out of Sera slowly massaging the injured flesh. She put some more cream on her other fingers and rubbed Sera's clit. The simultaneous motion proved to be too much for Sera and an orgasm screamed almost painfully through her body. Then blissfully, Sera blacked out.

72 hours, Glen thought as she looked at the clock. That's how long she had been gone. It felt like an eternity. He sat a large room at a desk no one was using. Nicolai stood beside him like a statue, unmoving, simply watching all of the people around him as the click of the keyboards and the hushed talking of the people in front of the computers.

They were still trying to decode the origin of the camera signal they found in Sera's home. In the back of his mind, Glen still wondered about Sera. Who she was to have all of this equipment and manpower at her disposal? Had he not walked into the warehouse himself, he would have swore he was somewhere like the Pentagon.

The place was immense with all of the most high tech computer systems and monitors. The main screen in front of them that Nicolai would not take his eyes from was constantly moving. He didn't understand what he was looking at but Nicolai sure seemed to. It was interesting to watch his reactions because he would have a look of excitement cross his face when he thought they were close and the following disappointment when he realized they hadn't gotten it.

They had been sitting in this warehouse for more than 12 hours. It had been much longer than that since Glen had slept or ate. A fairly pretty Russian woman came up to him with water and a sandwich. She just laid it in front of him. He just looked at it like he didn't know what he was supposed to do with it.

Without looking away from the screen Nicolai said, "You should eat, you will need your strength when we find her."

Glen made a rude noise and looked up at him, "I don't see you eating."

Nicolai took a second to look at Glen, then just nodded his head in understanding. "_I__think__we__found__something__sir!__"_

"ENGLISH!" Nicolai screamed, his patience at its breaking point.

The whole room went silent. The young computer tech who spoke up looked like he would collapse under the pressure but he was more resilient then he looked as he continued in English.

"Forgive me sir but I think we triangulated the signal. It looks like it's coming from some where just outside of Santa Monica."

"How long before you have the exact location?" Nicolai asked as Glen jumped to his feet.

"Less than two minutes."

Nicolai grabbed a PDA off of the table full of equipment. "Send it here the second you get it and then send a team after us. We are going to head there now."

"Yes sir."

"Come," Nicolai said to Glen.

Glen was on his heels as they walked out to Nicolai's Aston Martin. Once they were in, Nicolai peeled out and in no time was going a hundred and fifteen down Pacific Coast Highway.

"How long will it take to get there?"

As Glen asked the question, the PDA that Nicolai grabbed beeped at him and he looked at the screen. After seeing exactly where they were going, he put it on the console. "Twenty minutes if I can maintain this speed."

Glen looked over at the speedometer and saw Nicolai was now pushing two hundred. He was weaving in and out of traffic and Glen just hoped nothing would stop them. They had to get to her, fast.

**Chapter 24**

Nicolai was barely paying attention to the road as they navigated through the dirt roads. He was following the directions on the PDA and didn't want to miss anything. Glen was looking out the window keeping his eyes open for anything, a house, a building, anything.

"It looks like the signal is coming from over that hill," Nicolai said absently.

Glen just grunted in acknowledgment and watched for what was waiting for them. As they drove over the hill, Nicolai stopped. They saw a small building and a white van parked outside of it. The building looked small and nondescript. It was hard to figure what it could have been used for previously.

Nicolai pulled as close to it as he dare, fearing notice. He parked under a tree and got out of the car. Glen was quick behind him. Nicolai walked around the back of the car and opened the truck. He punched in a code and the covered opened exposing handguns, shotguns and assault rifles. Glen couldn't help but smile at how very James Bond this whole thing was.

The smile quickly faded as he remembered the purpose of where they were and what they were doing. Nicolai looked at him and gestured to the guns. Glen picked up one of the assault rifles. Nicolai raised an eyebrow, "Do you know how to use that?"

Glen just looked at him and then pulled out the clip, checked it and cocked it back. Nicolai almost smiled. "Here you might need this too," he reached back and handed Glen a bullet proof vest.

Glen quickly put it on and picked the gun back up. Nicolai closed the truck and looked at Glen again, "I must say, it is surprising how well you are handling this. I am impressed."

Glen turned very serious eyes to him, "Any questions I have can wait to be answered until Sera is safe. Right now she is all that matters."

Nicolai nodded his head in agreement and started to walk towards the building. "Wait," Glen said.

Nicolai turned, "Don't you want a gun or a vest?"

Nicolai did smile as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and showed Glen his guns. Then he knocked on his chest so Glen could hear the metal protecting him beneath. "I am always prepared," Nicolai simply stated.

Who the hell was this guy? Glen thought for just a second before he said, "Let's go."

They walked toward the building, both scanning the landscape and seeing nothing. "No one we know did this," Nicolai stated.

"What do you mean?"

"There is no one watching the perimeter, no visible man power. The people we know that would take her would have all of that and more. I think this is an amateur."

"You mean it's a nobody just fucking with her?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean," he voice turned dark and malicious, "Good for us, bad for them."

Glen nodded his head in agreement.

Sera slowly opened her eyes. She felt her heart sink as she realized she was still living this nightmare. She didn't feel bad for herself at all, just more she wished she could get one hand around Leona's neck and hear the satisfying crack as she broke it.

She did feel much better after Leona put that cream all over her but it still felt like she had been hit by a truck. She felt very weak and foggy. How long had she been here? They were obviously in a basement of some kind so there was no sun to help her with the passage of time. It felt like it had been weeks.

She could hardly smell the rancid air around her anymore. She had been here long enough that it started to smell normal. The thought was almost too much to bare. Where were they? Would they find her?

Leona came over and sat on the bed with a sandwich and a bottle of water in her hand. "Are you hungry darling?"

Sera didn't get a chance to respond before her deceitful stomach growled in response. "I'll take that as a yes," she said.

Sera looked at the sandwich. She knew it would be drugged. She wanted to refuse it but what was the point. She was sure Leona wouldn't give her nearly as much as she did last time and at least it will make the time she had to spend here a little more bearable.

She was considering all of these facts as Leona held up the sandwich for her to eat. She looked at the sandwich and then at Leona's face. She had a motherly look that said, don't worry, it won't hurt this time. Sera made her decision and took the first bite.

Glen and Nicolai walked into the building. It was strange, it almost looked like an old office building, but who would put an office building in the middle of no where? Everything was very dimly lit. Only a few lights were on, just enough to be able to see where you were going.

As they looked in one of the offices on their right, there were super computers that looked old and used. It looked almost like an old factory, maybe for holding energy. Nether thought on it for too long but both noticed the set of stairs going down on their left. "I will go down, you clear this floor."

Glen nodded his head and headed down the partially lit hallway as Nicolai proceeded down the stairs, two hunters looking for their prey.

Sera relaxed back after finishing the bottle of water and waited for the drug to take hold of her.

"Don't worry," Leona said, "It's not going to hurt this time. I gave you a lot less then the last time. This time it should only feel good."

"Whatever you say Leona."

Leona stood and straddled Sera. She leaned over her and kissed her gently. Sera just let her do what she wanted. At this point there was no reason to fight, it wouldn't help anyway.

"Hum," Leona said more to herself than Sera, "Maybe giving you less makes it take longer to kick in." She shrugged, "Doesn't really matter, I'm very patient."

Sera's eyes started feeling heavy and out of focus. She fought against it she could feel the drugs starting to pull at her.

"Oh never mind, there it goes."

Sera looked up at her with hate in her eyes. Then she saw fingers grab Leona by the neck, lift her off the bed and throw her into the wall. She looked at Leona's crumbled body and slowly turned her head back. She looked into the crystal blue eyes of Nicolai and started to cry.

"Nicolai," she said breathlessly.

Nicolai kept himself barely composed as he pulled a knife from his boot and cut the ties that bound her. He pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. "Is it only her?"

Sera remembered before the drugs took her, she had something she had to do. "Yes," she answered as she pushed Nicolai away from her and stood.

Her legs were shaky and she barely made it, but with his help, she was on her feet. She reached inside of his jacket and pulled out one of his guns. She shuffled over to Leona's crumbled body and hit her on the side of the head with the gun, "Wake up bitch."

Leona didn't move so she hit her again. She came to with a start as she looked up at the most menacing man she had ever seen and Sera who was barely on her feet leaning heavily on the man.

"What? Who?" Leona stuttered.

Sera laughed, "I told you not to fuck me and I also told you I would kill you."

"But I," BANG!

Leona was cut short by a bullet to her face. Blood, brain and bone were splattered on the wall behind her. Sera stood over her with the smoking gun. She lowered it and spit on the corpse. She looked up at Nicolai and felt the warmth spreading fast over her body, "Nicolai…drugs."

The door slammed open and Nicolai turned with a gun as he looked at Glen. He put it back and watched Glen run over to them. Sera cried out, dropped the gun and held out her free arm to him. Just as Glen touched her fingers, he caught her as she fell forward and passed out.

Glen looked down at Sera's beautiful face as Nicolai sped down the road to an unknown location. She was laying across his lap still unconscious, but not peacefully so. She kept shaking and mumbling. Glen had put her in his tee-shirt. He didn't think she was cold because her skin was on fire.

Nicolai had told him before she passed out she let him know she had been drugged. Glen was sick with worry but was more amazed to have her back. She may have some kind of poison in her system but at least they found her.

He did have something else on his mind though. When he was in that hallway and he heard the gun shot, the last thing he expected when he burst through that door was Sera holding a gun. He touched her face lightly and inhaled deeply.

"I need you to send a cleaner to that location," he heard Nicolai say to someone on the phone. "We are taking her to the doctor now. I will be there if you need me for anything."

Nicolai hung up the phone and put in on the dash. He took a second to look back at Sera to see if her condition had changed. She looked the same, maybe even a little worse. Her skin was flushed and she couldn't seem to stop shaking even with Glen holding her.

"She's going to be ok right?"

"Ok course she is," Nicolai said in his tone that was always sure and unmovable even though he was scared half to death.

Glen looked down at her face, "She killed that woman."

It wasn't a question, he knew she did. Nicolai looked at him through the rearview mirror. "Yes."

"It wasn't the first time she had killed someone."

When Nicolai didn't respond, he looked up at him. Nicolai's eyes gave nothing away as he remained silent. The only sign he was even uncomfortable with the statement was his jaw clenching and releasing.

Glen didn't need an answer anyway. He already knew the answer. Drugs or no drugs, she held that gun with the conviction of a killer, someone who had done it before. He was at odds with his feeling about the matter. Yes, he would have killed her had he the chance. He knew without a shadow of a doubt Nicolai would have too but Sera killed her.

What sort of delusion had he been living under for the last few months? He had always known there was something she wasn't telling him, something she should be telling him, but he just kept ignoring it. Well he couldn't ignore it any more. She was a killer. What else was she?

He reached up and wiped the tears out of his eyes. She looked so beautiful and fragile laying there on his lap. He loved her so much. If he didn't know it before, he knew it now. But how could he love her. He didn't even know her. She's a murderer kept echoing over and over in his head.

"Stop it!" He was pulled from his thoughts abruptly by Nicolai.

He looked in the rearview with a scowl on his face, staring into Nicolai's icy blue eyes. "She is still the same woman you have known for these past few months. That has not changed. Yes maybe there is more than there was before, but she is still the same, she will still love you the same."

Glen stayed silent, ingesting what Nicolai just said. He didn't get long before the car stopped and Nicolai got out. This wasn't like any doctors office Glen had ever seen before. It looked like a 19th century mansion to him. The huge Roman columns flanking the front door loomed at least 30 feet high. The tan color of the building just added to the immense size of it.

Three men and 2 women rushed out the front door, two men in suits, one in a doctor's jacket and the woman he could only assume were nurses. Glen got out of the chair holding Sera. It was no effort for him, she was so light, even lighter than he remembered.

One of the men in suits tried to take Sera from him and he growled in response. The man put his hands up and backed away slowly.

"Please," the doctor said, "Bring her inside quickly."

Glen followed the doctor, sprinting up the stairs. "The second room on the left!" The doctor yelled from behind him since he couldn't keep up with Glen.

He opened the door and he couldn't help the awe he felt when he walked in. The room looked like it didn't belong in this time. There was a massive bed with red and gold drapes hanging off the 4 posts. There were antique couches and chairs, massive pieces of art and a huge patio that led out to the back lawn that truly looked more like a massive garden than a lawn.

"Take her to the bed," the doctor said as Glen came back to the matter at hand.

Glen went over and laid her down as the women brought in machines and different pieces of equipment. "I have no idea what drugs she was given. She did not get the chance to tell me before she passed out. I could not find any empty bottles lying around."

The doctor listened but didn't look at Nicolai, he only concentrated on his patient and giving orders to the nurses. "Thank you gentlemen, please wait outside."

Neither looked like they could be moved but the doctor was not intimidated. "I need you both to leave," he said in a more stern voice, "I need to completely examine her and I am sure if she was awake she would tell you to leave too."

Even though they didn't say it out loud, they both knew it was true. She would want her privacy for what the doctor needed to check. They turned almost in unison and walked out the bedroom door.

**Chapter 25**

Sera's eyes fluttered open. She felt so hot, her skin was tingling all over. It felt like every nerve ending she has was alive and impatient. She needed to be touched. She needed someone inside of her, taking her over and over until she screamed in ecstasy.

She hardly heard all of the chatter around her. She just wished someone would end her suffering.

"Mistress, are you awake?" the doctor asked as he saw her eyes open.

She couldn't bring herself to answer. She was too focused on the need raging through her body.

"Mistress, do you know what kind of drugs you were given?"

She leaned her head to the side so she could see who was talking to her. It looked like a white blur. There were three of him and all out of focus. She couldn't help herself, she leaned up and grabbed the middle one pulling him down to her and crushing his mouth against hers. She sighed at the contact and feebly tried to pull him down on top of her.

The doctor was shocked. He tried to pull away without hurting her but that proved to be more difficult than he thought. The nurses pulled themselves out of their own shock and grabbed Sera's arms and held her down.

"Please," Sera barely whispered, "Please I need you."

The doctor straightened himself and realized at once that she was given some kind of aphrodisiac. He also realized that there would be nothing to be done if he didn't know exactly what kind and how much. Anything he tried to do to make it better could potentially only make it worse.

He had already examined her and although her wrists and ankles were torn up from being bound and she had lashes on her back, most of her wounds were superficial. Her vaginal cavity was swollen from abuse but she was healthy. He knew there was only one thing to be done. He walked out of the room to speak with the gentleman waiting on the other side.

Glen was pacing outside the room. He was waiting as patiently as he could when all he wanted to do was burst into the room and demand an update. Just as he thought he couldn't take a second longer, the door opened.

"Well?" he asked anxiously.

"She will be alright. She has some wounds but nothing serious. She has been given some kind of powerful aphrodisiac and I'm afraid I can't help her. It just needs to work its way out of her system."

Glen almost vomited. She was given drugs to make her want to have sex, to make her complaint. Oh god what had she been through? Would she be ok?

"I'm sorry Nicolai," the doctor started as he looked at his distressed face, "But I must speak to Glen alone."

Nicolai bowed graciously and walked down the hall to the main part of the house.

"What?" Glen asked once again on edge.

"There is nothing I can do for her to help get rid of the drugs in her system. Not knowing what it is or how much she was given I could do more damage than good. But she is in very real pain. The drugs in her system are pleasuring her to the point of torture and she needs release. I know this may seem like a strange request but I need you to take care of her."

Glen looked confused for a second, "Do you mean you want me to make love to her?"

The doctor nodded his head, "Yes, I believe it is the only thing that will help her. But I think it's very important you understand what she is going through. You need to think of it like a heroine addict. You don't give them more heroine to help them, you give them methadone which is a much less potent but equivalent drug. I need you to make love to her Glen, nothing rough, nothing that will feed the drug, just easy to bring her back to us. Just enough to ease her pain."

Glen ran his hand down his face. He would do this for her of course, especially if it would help the pain but he was scared. He was scared he would hurt her more or not give her exactly what she needed. She was already so fragile.

"I'm sure I know what you are thinking," the doctor continued, "You will not hurt her. In truth you may not come out alive if you don't restrain her occasionally. She will try to take from you what she needs and she will beg and plead with you to do the things she thinks she wants, but you can't do that. You have to control her, giving her only a little."

Glen just nodded his head. He put his hand on the door knob to turn it. "She needs you Glen," the doctor said, "Help her."

He pushed the door open and saw the two nurses holding Sera's arms down. She was thrashing on the bed trying to get free.

"Get out," he said to the nurses. They quickly fled the room.

Once Sera was free, she started running her hands on her body. She pulled on her bottom lip as she kneaded one of her breasts. Glen was already hard as a rock just watching her but worry held him to the spot he was in.

"Please," she moaned in her bedroom voice and that was enough to spur Glen into action. She needed him and he would do anything for her, anything.

He shed his clothes as he walked across the room to the oversized bed. He grabbed the covers and threw them down to the other side. He climbed onto the bed and walked on all fours over to her.

Even in her drug induced mind, she could feel something coming closer to her. She moved her head in his direction and she saw the most beautiful angel coming toward her. She gasped at his beauty and wanted to touch his perfect skin. She held out her hand as it made contact with its face.

She smiled, "Have you come to save me?"

Glen settled between her legs and touched her face gently, "Of course, don't you know I couldn't live without you?"

She gasped as tears spilled out of her eyes, "I am in so much pain."

She was breaking his heart, "I know angel, I know. I promise I'm going to make it all better."

"Please," she begged him.

She saw his stunning white wings drape around her as he lowered his head and kissed her swollen lips. She felt electricity shoot through her the second his lips met hers. The kiss was so full of life and passion, she started crying again. This beautiful angel was saving her with his beautiful mouth.

She wrapped her legs around him and tried in vain to pull him inside of her. Glen was going to take this slow and nothing she could do would change that. He took several minutes just kissing her. Enjoying the taste and smell of her that he had missed so much.

He let his heart heal from the pain of thinking she was dead. He held her in his arms and made love to her mouth. The keening noises she was making were driving him crazy. She was in complete ecstasy just kissing him. She wanted more and she tried to take it but he was unmovable.

He moved then kissed and licking down her neck, taking extra time to swirl his tongue around her pulse. She shivered in response. Her feet were resting on the back of his legs and he felt her toes curl. He moved down just a little, holding himself up with one arm and using the other hand to trail a path down to her throbbing center.

His mouth latched onto her breast as he found her clit and rubbed it lightly with his middle finger. She bucked up into his hand needing so much more than he was giving her but with the palm of his hand he held her still, continuing his onslaught.

Her arms cradled his head to her breast, arching her back wanting more. She cried out as he held her nipple between his teeth and lapped his tongue back and forth across it. His fingers moved lower, his thumb doing the work as his fingers slid inside of her wet body.

It felt so good she couldn't keep her legs from shaking. She couldn't even get a full breath; all she could do was gasp the air in between waves of pleasure. Her eyes were rolling around in her head, her ability to focus on one thing completely gone. She was in another world where only she, the angel and the pleasure lived.

She started crying again as Glen's head moved between her legs. Just the feel of his breath on the sensitive skin was almost too much to handle. When his tongue made contact, she stopped breathing. If anything had ever felt so good in her life, she couldn't remember it.

He moved his tongue in a slow circle, torturing her sweetly. Her hips moved up to meet his mouth. He sucked her lips into his mouth, running his tongue across them and gently nibbling them. She screamed when he moved and put his tongue inside of her. He was holding her legs back to keep her from strangling him and to hold her to the bed.

He moved it in and out of her, twirling and circling in and out. She tasted like heaven and he could lick her forever. Her hips started to move faster and he held her still as the first orgasm shot threw her. It was so powerful she almost blacked out.

He ran his lips and his tongue across the sensitive skin where her thighs start. She moved herself from side to side trying to rub herself on his face. His mouth was magical and she never wanted it to stop.

He released her legs and grabbed her thighs with his powerful hands. He squeezed the flesh as he made his way up her body, touching her everywhere and any where. More tears escaped her eyes as he took her mouth again. Their mouths crushed against each other, both driven mad with need of the other.

He reached under her back, resting his arm and grabbing the back of her neck, using the other to hold her hip, affectively sealing her to the bed as his throbbing cock teased her entrance. She was moaning and trying desperately to move into it but Glen held her still.

He waited, holding himself just barely inside of her, not moving, just kissing her. He covered her mouth with his and in one quick movement buried himself to the hilt in her welcoming body. She screamed in his mouth but was overwhelmed with pleasure. He moved in and out so slowly and so deep, she couldn't bring herself to do anything but lay there and enjoy it.

Her hands slid down his sides and rested on his perfect ass, feeling the muscles contract as he moved inside of her. She rested her legs on his and just enjoyed the perfection of her angel. He never stopped kissing her, kissing her mouth, her neck, whispering in her ear sentiments of love. Fresh tears leaked out of her eyes.

It was just so perfect, he was so perfect. It felt so amazing there were no words, only the truth and the power behind their passion. Her body started to quiver, her orgasm close. Glen never even sped up, he just kept to pace slow and deep. Sera's toes started to curl and the warmth spread through her body as her release came. Glen was right behind, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

Their bodies stayed interlocked while they caught their breath. Glen groaned since Sera's muscles were still contracting from her orgasm. It felt amazing but torturous since he was still so sensitive from his release. He looked down at her, her eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed and thought she had never been more beautiful than at that moment.

Sera looked up at her angel, his wings fluttering behind him, huge, beautiful white feathers moving softly. His skin seemed to glow, accentuating his perfect mouth. She wanted to look at him forever but she felt her eyes getting heavy and it was a struggle to keep them open.

Glen smiled at her when he saw she was quickly falling asleep. He rolled over on his back and brought her with him. He gently pulled the covers over them and then stroked her hair. He kissed the top of her hair and inhaled her scent. He wrapped his arms tight around her, holding her firmly against him.

She made a beautiful whimpering sound and then her deep breathing told him she was asleep. He stayed awake for a while, staring at the ceiling and wondering what happened to his life in the past few months.

Just a short time ago, life was normal. Boring, but normal. Then he met Sera and everything he knew, everything he was changed. He thought he met the woman he had been looking for but who was she. It all seemed like some strange dream he was still waiting to wake up from. Less than three hours ago, she shot a woman in the face.

He had never even known a girl to touch a gun and now he was holding a killer in his arms. Could he really blame her? Shit if she wouldn't have killed her, he definitely would have. Would she have looked at him any differently? He doubted it.

But now doubts were all he had. Nicolai told him plenty without telling him any thing at all. This seemingly fragile woman he held in his arms was a killer. She had killed before this day. Who knows how often or how many, but there it was none the less. What kind of heavy shit was she into? Was it illegal?

That was a stupid question, of course it was illegal but how illegal? What exactly was her family business? Where did she get all of her money? Was she an assassin? Did she kill for money? He rubbed his free hand over his face. This was just too crazy for him. What kind of world did she pull him into?

So many unanswered questions swimming in his head but so many questions he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know the answer to. Could he really live in denial after everything that's happened? No, of course he couldn't. He needed answers and she would have to provide them once she was better. He just really hoped he could handle the truth of who she was.

**Chapter 26**

Sera shot up and jumped with the stealth of a panther off of the bed. She crouched low as she surveyed the room she was in. She knew this room. She had been her many times before. Not only for herself but for others. This was the Doctors house.

She slowly stood as the early light of dawn threatened to break the blackness in the sky. Her hands flew to her mouth as she realized who laid in the bed she just flew out of. It was Glen, her beautiful Glen. She was about to run to him when she stopped and remembered yesterday.

She remembered killing Leona and she remembered Glen seeing that she had killed Leona. She didn't remember much else, but she knew he had seen that. He would have many questions she wasn't sure if she was ready to answer yet.

She couldn't believe he hadn't woken when she flew out of the bed but she thought he probably hadn't gotten much sleep since her abduction. She was so thirsty. She figured it would be best to let him sleep and she would get food and water.

There was a cotton bathrobe hanging on the back of a chair. She grabbed it and put it on as she walked to the door. She was very careful not to make any noise as she stepped into the hallway and closed it behind her. She turned and walked through the familiar hallway when she saw Nicolai. He was standing there staring at her.

Her smile lit up her face as she ran into his open arms. Neither said anything at first, they just held each other. Tears streamed from Sera's eyes, soaking Nicolai's shirt but neither cared, nor noticed. He was just so grateful to be holding her in his arms, alive and well.

"I missed you," he muttered, his voice thick with emotion he rarely showed.

Sera looked up at him. She brought her hand up and caressed his face, "And I you."

She smiled, "I never doubted you would find me. I always knew you would come for me."

"Until the end Mistress, until the end." He graced her with a smile few saw.

"Come," she said putting her arm through his and walking toward the kitchen, "I am hungry and I feel we have much to discuss."

He followed her dutifully, "Will Glen not be joining us?"

"I believe he needs the sleep. He did not wake when I got up."

Nicolai shook his head understanding. By all means he should be sleeping, he had not slept for days either but he could not sleep until he saw with his own eyes that she was alright. When she had opened the bedroom door, he had been about to go in just to see for himself.

He pushed open the door to the kitchen, allowing her to walk in first. She smiled graciously up at him and sat at the kitchen island. Nicolai shrugged out of his jacket and draped it on one of the open chairs. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a container of fresh fruit and a large bottle of water. He placed both in front of her.

She smiled like a child on Christmas Eve and opened both eating and drinking greedily. He smiled at her happiness and went back in the fridge. "Would you like eggs as well?"

She nodded happily. "Sausage?" She nodded again.

He pulled both out and put them by the stove. He grabbed the pans from the rack and pulled an apron off of the hanger and put it on. As he set to making her breakfast, she marveled at him. He was an angel of death, merciless and unfeeling and yet here he was making her breakfast.

Even the way he looked amazed her. He was wearing black slacks, a grey blue dress shirt and he still had on his guns on. All topped off with a white apron. She laughed to herself as she looked at his face. He was so beautiful. Even though he was only making eggs, the determination on his face was complete. An earthquake could not have shaken him from his task. Nicolai didn't know how to do anything half way. Even just making eggs had all of his attention because it was for her.

He was so loyal and so dedicated to her. For a brief moment, she found herself wondering why she never chose him for herself. She assumed it was because he was forced upon her. He had no choice but to serve her, it was his mission. She would always wonder if he was there because he loved her or if it was because he would feel obligated to comply with any request she would make of him.

But he was beautiful. If he ever let himself have someone, they would be very lucky.

"So," she started the conversation casually, "Did I miss anything?"

Nicolai stopped what he was doing to look back at her. "Yes," he stated simply and went back to his task.

"What?" she asked when she realized he wasn't going to continue without prompting.

"I was answering your real question Mistress. Not the superficial one," he stated matter a factly.

"And what question would that be?"

"Yes, he saw you kill her. Well at least enough for him to know that it was you and not me." She saw his shoulders slouch slightly as he continued. "I am sorry Mistress, I would have prevented it if I could."

Her eyebrows pushed together in thought. Nicolai knew her so well, there was no 'pulling the wool' over his eyes. He would always know her questions before she asked.

"You being able to read my mind is damn annoying sometimes Nicolai."

He turned to look at her, "Forgive me Mistress if I spoke out of turn. I simply saw no point in waiting for the conversation to turn the direction I knew you wished it to go."

She waved away his apology. "Tell me everything, starting with how you found me and ending with how I got here. I do not remember anything really after I killed Leona."

Nicolai quickly recounted the tale. Sera didn't say much although she was listening to every word. She couldn't help but feel pride when Nicolai got to the parts about how Glen was the first to find something and then how he reacted when Nicolai pulled the guns out of the Aston Martin. Fear gripped her heart when he told her the questions Glen asked him.

"He is very observant this one. I am surprised he had not figured it out sooner. I think he was too blissfully in love with you to ask questions he did not want the answers too. But that Mistress, I am afraid is a thing of the past. I do believe that when he wakes and sees you healthy, he will have many questions."

He put down a full plate of eggs and sausage in front of her and one in front of himself. She picked up the fork and shoveled the food in her mouth. She was so hungry. Even the panic she was feeling couldn't quiet the pain in her stomach. Within only a few minutes, the plate was empty. Nicolai got up to get her more. She held up a hand to stop him.

"I am well Nicolai, I do not need any more. Thank you it was perfect."

Nicolai bowed to her. "I am scared Nicolai."

He put the plate in the large sink and sat back down next to her. "Do not be scared. I cannot say he will handle the news well, but I do believe he loves you."

She looked at him with sad eyes, "But does he love me enough?"

Nicolai didn't know the answer to that question so he simply pulled her against him and gave her the comfort she needed.

Glen sat up in the bed, panic gripping his heart. She was not in the bed, where had she gone? He got up and pulled on his jeans and ran out of the room. He frantically searched through the house when he finally came across a room that looked like a library and Nicolai was there sitting behind a desk. He looked up when he saw Glen approach.

He answered the question before Glen asked it, "Go straight down the hall, your first right then your first left will take you outside. She is in the pool."

Glen breathed a little easier knowing she was alright. He thanked Nicolai and followed his directions. When he opened the glass door to the outside, he saw the pool. She was underwater, streaking through it like a fish. He couldn't help but smile, glad knowing she must feel well to do such a physical activity.

She popped her hand out of the water at the other end of the pool. Feeling someone else was there she turned her hand to look at the intruder. When she saw him a smile lit up her face although it slowly faded because he didn't look pleased.

"Why did you leave without waking me up?"

"Sorry," she said wiping her face, "You just really looked like you needed the sleep."

He raised an eyebrow at her, clearly trying to insinuate that was not a good enough explanation. She held up a finger for him to wait. She dove under the water and swam to the other side. She walked up the steps and out of the water.

Glen's mouth dropped open when he realized she was naked. His heart beat faster for two reasons. One, he didn't want anyone looking at her naked body and two, she just looked so damn perfect he wanted to take her right there.

She looked at his reaction and even though she could clearly see the desire in his eyes she also saw his displeasure. She smiled, "Do not worry, no one would dare look."

"There are at least ten people in this house and you're trying to tell me that no one's going to see you," he asked unbelieving.

"There are actually forty nine people in the house and on the grounds currently. And I did not say no one would see, I said no one would dare look."

She measured his face to see how he would react to what she said. He did understand and now he had more questions. She was nervous and didn't really know how to broach the subject so she started simple as she pulled on the bathrobe she had been wearing earlier.

"Are you hungry?"

He nodded his head not only because he was hungry but because he saw that she was evading, not simply trying to be polite. She waved for him to follow her to the kitchen. She had been prepared for him to be hungry when he woke and had the house keeper cook him a feast. She always felt men were easier to manage when they had a full stomach.

She pulled all of the plates out of the heater for him and put them in front of him and he quickly set to devouring his meal. She sat close and drank a cup of tea waiting for him to be finished. Her mind was trying to maintain calm and not jumping ahead. She could see him not completely focused on his food. He was constantly stealing glances at her.

Finally he was done and she took a deep breath knowing now since the immediate need was met, his unknown questions would follow. She looked at him for a second.

"So I imagine you have questions. Nicolai filled me in on the details I could not remember. Based on what he told me I have assumed you would be concerned."

He laughed dryly. "Concerned, sure I guess that'll work. The problem is I don't know where to start. I mean I'm not stupid Sera. I know there are things you've been hiding from me but I never guessed that it would be this. I was hoping it was an ex-husband or something you didn't want to tell me about, not that you kill people."

Even though he said it in a calm voice, she winced at his words. So he wanted to come right out with it then. So be it. She took a deep breath, "So do you have a question or would you just like me to start at the beginning?"

Glen gulped down the glass of juice in front of him and then turned to face her. "The beginning would be great. I'll stop you if I have any questions."

Sera got up and refilled her tea. "Very well, but I feel I must ask you, please hold your judgments until I am finished."

Glen just nodded his head and waited for her to begin. Sera didn't know why but she felt like she needed Nicolai there to protect her. It was silly but she sure could have used the support. But she began…

"I was born in Russia as you know. I was a very happy child. Even though my parents wanted a boy, they still loved me wholly and completely. I knew right away I was different than other children because from a very young age I was taught how to handle guns, martial arts and all other forms of self protection. I even took sword and knife classes. When other little girls were playing with their dolls, I was playing with knifes.

As if that was not enough to know I was different, we were also very rich in a country where wealth is rare. We would often be driving down roads where children were starving and houses were falling apart. I was very often sent away for my training. I went to the best private schools and had the best training. By the time I was 16, I was a trained killer. I could kill a man with a paper clip if it was the only thing available to me.

Leona, the woman who kidnapped me, was very lucky she had the presence of mind to drug me otherwise you would have never missed me. All I would have needed was one free hand."

She paused as he ingested that bit of information.

"Also at 16 is when my father took me aside and told me what I was to inherit. At this point even I had no idea what it would be. Despite how it sounds, I was very protected from all of that. He brought me down to the docks to a warehouse from the outside looking like nothing. When he opened the doors, there were hundreds of men inside moving and packing weapons. They were moving them onto the docks and loading them into the ships.

I was unsure what this meant for me or why my father choose to bring me here. As we walked he told me that I was to inherit all of this. I still was unsure of what he meant so I asked him. He told me that our families business was," she gulped audibly, "arms dealing."

She waited for his response. His face was carefully blank. She slowly let out the breath she had been holding. He was still sitting there looking at her. She hoped that was a good sign.

**Chapter 27**

Glen just looked at her trying to understand everything she just said. There were so many questions in his mind he hardly knew where to start. How long had she planned on waiting to tell him something so thoroughly impacted his life? How could her parents train her to be a killer? How many people had she killed? Was his life ever in danger? What part did Nicolai play in all of this? Did she want to be a killer?

Even worse was the nagging in the back of his mind, "And you thought she didn't need you before you knew she was a killer…what the hell is she going to want you for now?" He tried his best to ignore that voice even though it was cutting a hole deep in his heart.

She was doing a good job at concealing it, but he could see the panic in her eyes and on her face. Was she afraid he was going to turn her in? He couldn't help himself.

"Are you worried that I'm gonna go to the cops?"

A small smile appeared on her mouth and then was gone as quick as it came. "No," she answered honestly, "I trust you completely. Besides I am sure you are cognoscente enough of your surroundings to know if that was truly a concern, you would not be allowed to leave this place."

His heart beat against his chest, knowing she was right. Truly, it was something he already considered; how he would escape if they didn't want to let him leave. Apparently that was one worry down, now on to the others.

"Have you done any of your 'business' while we have been together?"

Sera squeezed her lips together, not wanting to answer that question. But her silence gave him the answer he needed. He stood and walked over to the window in the kitchen looking out over the gardens.

Even with all of the turmoil and panic she was feeling, just looking at him she felt the answering call between her legs. He was just so perfect. He was only wearing his jeans, his perfect pale skin glistening in the sun. His muscles flexing, showing the tension he was feeling. He crossed his arms and it only proved the fuel the fire since it caused him to flex even more. She could feel her mouth watering, she wanted him so badly.

She was pulled from her fantasy as he continued with his questions, "Why do you write?"

She was so shocked by the question, her mouth fell open a little and she was unsure how to answer. It seemed so off the subject they were currently on.

"Is it something you do as a cover?"

She nodded as she understood the question. "No, it is the only thing I do for me."

He turned slightly and raised an eyebrow. She continued, "I did not want this life Glen. I did not ask for it. It was thrust upon me. All I wanted to do was please my parents and live my own life. So I asked my father if I could go to college for writing. I begged him for months to let me but he didn't see the point. What did writing have to do with the family business?"

Glen stopped himself from walking over and comforting her. He still had questions and depending on the way those questions were answered, would determine their fate as a couple.

"After my father and mother died, I took over the duties he expected me too. I slowly started putting Nicolai in charge of more and more. This enabled me to go to college for writing like I had always wanted to. It was nice too," she smiled genuinely at the fond memories, "I was able to be a normal girl, a normal college girl. No one at Yale knew who I was. My money did not matter because everyone had money. You would be surprised at how many people have bodyguards there so no one noticed mine. Although mine were better than most and knew how to stay invisible.

I wrote and published my first novel before I had even graduated. I was so happy and I knew that was all I wanted to do. But this life is not something you can just walk away from Glen. If it was, I would have done it long before I met you and we would not even be having this conversation."

Glen laughed sardonically, "So what you're saying is, if I hadn't seen you put a bullet in that girl you would have never told me?"

"I did not want to tell you," she started, tears brimming in her eyes, "I was afraid you would reject me. I was afraid you would not want me any more."

"Well that is fucking fantastic," he said, his voice rising with his anger, "You decided to keep me in the dark about something that could have put my life at risk because you were afraid?"

"Your life was never in jeopardy," Sera answered defensively, "I would never have allowed that."

Glen ran his hand over his bald head. "Well that's the fucking problem isn't it Sera. I'm supposed to be the one protecting you!"

He really wanted to throw something or maybe strangle her. He was unsure of which was more appealing.

Sera tried to remain calm but it was very difficult. She felt like she was falling apart, he was rejecting her. She tried to keep her voice neutral but it cracked a little when she asked, "Do you not have any more questions?"

"Questions? HA! I have novels full of questions Sera but I don't wanna ask them cause everytime you open your mouth you make ME wanna kill someone! You are a KILLER Sera! You kill people and you make money off other people killing each other. What exactly do you want me to say to that? Oh don't worry honey it's cool, I'll get over the fact you kill people?"

The tears she was trying to contain spilled over at the malice in his voice. He was rejecting her. Her heart felt like it was violently ripped from her chest. She couldn't breath. Her hands that she had put on her lap were shaking uncontrollably. She had never been so scared in her life. She would rather endure a lifetime of servitude with Leona then a day without him in her life.

Now Glen wanted to kick his own ass as he watched the tears leak from her eyes. He felt like such an asshole. But he wasn't wrong here. She was a killer and she had lied to him. This was her fault, he hadn't done anything wrong accept fall in love with a killer. He sucked in a breath through his teeth at that last thought.

With all of the emotions running through him, anger being the one closest to the surface, he couldn't see a way around this. He couldn't see how they could still be together even though there wasn't a thing he wanted more. How could he ever trust her again? He understood she didn't have a choice in the life she was born into but she could have chosen to reject it later in her life.

He ran his hands over his head again, tying his fingers together behind it, leaving his arms up in a vain attempt to release the pressure he felt on his chest. He couldn't do this. He couldn't stay with her. This world, her world was too much. She didn't need him anyway. She already had everything she needed.

He turned to look at her, determination written on his face although it wavered just a bit when he finally set his eyes on her. She was sitting on the bar stool, still in her white bathrobe. The sun was shining through the window behind her and it almost looked like she was glowing. Her posture was straight and she sat with her legs crossed and her hands on her lap. But her beautiful face was streaked with tears she never bothered wiping away. Her green eyes shined so brightly, they looked like emeralds.

She was the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on. Even still, he pushed down the desire to go to her, to comfort her, to love her and said what he needed to, said what he felt he had to.

"I'm leaving and I don't know if I will ever come back."

He watched as fresh tears leaked from her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but he held up a hand and stopped her.

"No Sera. You've just told me something that if I hadn't seen at least some of it with my own eyes, I never would have believed it. I never would have believed that you could do any of the things that I now know you do. You are not the woman I fell in love with."

Hysterical, she couldn't stay silent any longer. She frantically threw herself at his feet, "Please, please Glen you must believe me when I say you do know me. You are the only one who really knows me at all. Please, please do not leave me. I will do anything you want, anything at all, please."

"I have to," he muttered, feeling as though his heart stopped in his chest.

It took every ounce of will power he had to pull himself away from her and to walk out of the kitchen and back to the room where his clothes were. Sera just stared after him, he mouth hanging open in pain and shock. Her heart pounded painfully against her ribs. She couldn't get a breath. Her life was shattering before her very eyes and there was nothing she could do.

She never in her life felt so helpless. There was nothing she could do. He rejected her and that was it. He didn't want her. He didn't love her.

Glen pulled on his clothes roughly, grabbed everything that was his and practically ran out of the mansion. Once outside, he took a few deep breaths. He hoped he could breathe a little easier in the fresh air but his lungs still felt tight and constricted and his heart felt dead. He jumped as a voice next to him spoke.

"I was waiting out here for you."

Glen looked at Nicolai. Glen had almost forgotten about him. But for the first time his presence actually gave him comfort. She would be fine, she had Nicolai to take care of her.

"Waiting for me?" His throat felt raw as he spoke. The pain seemed to transfer to every part of his body.

Nicolai nodded his head, "I was truly hoping I was wrong, but it seems I hoped wrong."

Glen was in no mood for his words games. "If there is a point you wanna get to it?"

"She has been petrified from the moment she laid eyes on you that you would leave her when you knew the truth. I assured her you were strong enough to handle the truth, assured her that your love for her would be stronger than your fear. Apparently, I was wrong."

Glen stared at Nicolai, dumbfounded.

"This man will take you back to your hotel," Nicolai gestured to the driver and started to walk back in the house. "You should be glad she loves you so much."

Glen turned and looked at him with questions in his eyes.

"It is the only reason you are still alive." The malice dripped from Nicolai's mouth.

Glen's jaw dropped and Nicolai closed the mansion door leaving Glen to stare at it as he was ushered to the car by the driver.

Nicolai quickly moved into the kitchen. What he saw immediately broke his heart. She was sitting on the floor, staring at it, crying hysterically.

"Mistress," he whispered as he quickly went to her and dropped to a knee.

He put his hands gently on her arms, "Mistress?"

She slowly looked up into his eyes, new tears forming and spilling down her cheeks. "He left me Nicolai. He left me."

He pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. Her sobbing tore at his heart. He didn't think this was a problem he could fix for her. He couldn't see a way to make her happy again short of bringing Glen back to her.

As she shook in his arms, he vowed he would do what he could to make her happy, no matter what.

**Chapter 28**

_6 months later…_

Nicolai put the book down on his desk. He was sitting in his study. He looked out the window as dawn crept up the horizon never really taking his eyes off the plastic cover of the novel. It read, "A Wing and A Kiss", a novel by Sera Drazen.

It was fresh off the press and she had brought him a copy at 6pm. He hadn't been able to put it down once he started reading it. It was one of the most beautiful pieces of literature he had ever read. It was full of so much of her own feelings and emotions, there were times he choked on them. More than once he had been close to tears.

The cover itself didn't inspire much emotion until you knew what the book was about. As he looked at it now, he wanted to weep. On the cover there were two hands. One was masculine and pale white descending from the top right corner. The other was feminine and jet black rising from the bottom left corner. They were reaching towards each other but not touching, only reaching.

For the reader's sake, the story had a happy ending but Sera had not had her own happy ending. Nicolai had watched her for the last six months. She was fading. It almost seemed like her broken heart was killing her. She hardly ate unless forced and she rarely left her home. She never went out anymore and if he wanted to see her, he had to go to her.

He felt like he was watching her die, slowly and painfully. He tried more than once to pull her out of her melancholy but that proved to be a pointless endeavor. She wrote and not much else. She handled aspects of the business when she needed to but mostly left everything to him.

His picked up his glass of now lukewarm tea and walked over to the window to watch the sun rise. He felt all of her pain. He tried to take as much from her as he could but it was never enough. She suffered cruelly and there was nothing he could do. There was only one thing left to do and for his sake as well as hers, he prayed to every god listening that it would work.

The door cracked open to his study and he heard the knock, "_Yes_."

The man entered and bowed slightly. "_I__have__found__him,__sir_."

Nicolai put the empty glass back on his desk, grabbed his jacket and said, "_Take__me__to__him_."

Glen sat at the bar of a shit hole place he had found. He was drinking a beer. There were already six empty bottles and a shot glass next to a half gone bottle of Jack Daniels. He barely registered someone sitting next to him.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked the man.

"I want my fucking friend back," a familiar voice said.

Glen looked slightly to side avoiding Mark's eyes. He made a rude noise, "I'm right here."

He quickly finished his beer in two gulps and waved the empty bottle at the bartender and was rewarded with a fresh one. He poured another shot for himself, first extending it to Mark who waved it off.

"I'm pretty sure you're drinking enough for both of us."

Glen grunted and downed the shot. The burn as it moved to his stomach felt good, the pain justified.

Mark looked at his lost friend. The hair on his head was the same length as the hair on his face, about a quarter of an inch. His eyes had dark circles under them like he hadn't slept in months. The gods only knew what his eating habits were like but he did look like he lost some weight. He looked like a broken version of his former self.

Glen just wouldn't let him in. The only thing he knew was six months ago, he came back to work saying him and Sera broke up but he never said why and he never talked about her again. Any time Mark tried to bring her up, Glen's anger quickly silenced him. Just the mention of her name invoked a hostile rage.

"Are ya sure you're here?" Mark asked.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"Ya know exactly what I mean man. Ya haven't been the same in months. Fuck bro, half the time I feel like your walking talking corpse. Ya drink more than ever, ya not taking of yourself and the only time I see anything from ya is when your in the ring and even then its not like it used ta be."

"Whatever," Glen muttered as he took another shot, chasing it with his beer.

Mark grabbed Glen's arms and shook him, "I want ya to tell me right now what the fuck happened or by the gods I'm gonna beat it outta ya."

Mark expected rage. He even tensed the muscles in his face, sure that Glen was gonna try to hit him. But he was completely unprepared for Glen's reaction. His lips started shaking and a tear slide unchecked from his eye.

"I miss her, so much, everyday, I can't breathe without her."

Mark was so shocked it took a minute for him to respond. Very gently he said, "So why don't you go get her bro?"

Another tear, "It's not that simple."

Mark started to respond when the door to the bar swung open. Glen expression went blank and Mark turned to see who he was looking at. The man obviously did not belong in that bar. He was wearing a dark grey suit Mark was sure cost more than this whole place. His jet black hair was slicked back perfectly and his ice blue eyes pierced everything they touched.

There weren't many people in the bar but the few that were couldn't take their eyes off of him. Neither could Mark, the man looked deadly. "Who the fuck is that?" he asked Glen.

"My executioner." Glen stated coldly as he stood.

Nicolai walked up and stopped a few feet in front of Glen. "Glen."

"Nicolai."

Nicolai handed him a package wrapped in black paper. "What is this?" Glen asked.

"Your redemption, if you choose to accept it. One of the items inside is a plane ticket. If you choose to do the right thing, someone will be waiting at the airport for you."

Nicolai turned to walk away but stopped. He turned back to Glen as he was looking down at the package.

"Glen you and I have never been friends. But I think I can say you know me pretty well. At least you know the things that matter to me, how much she matters to me."

Glen nodded.

"I swore when you left, I would do anything it took to make her happy. But nothing I have tried has worked. She is lost without you. This is my last attempt to help make things right. The ball is in your court now as you Americans like to say."

"Why would you do this?" Glen asked.

"Because I love her. I have loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her as a child. But she does not want me, she never has. So my love demands her happiness, no matter what, until the end."

Nicolai turned and left the bar. Glen stared after him, shocked at his admission. Mark couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"What the hell was that about?"

Glen shrugged because he really didn't know either. He looked down at the package in his hands. He tore off the paper and inside was a book. Sera's book called A Wing and A Kiss. Inside the book was the plane ticket Nicolai talked about. The destination was St. Petersburg, Russia and the flight left in the morning.

"Why the hell would he want you to go to Russia?"

"I have no idea," Glen answered honestly.

He turned the book over and read the back cover:

_She was the daughter of the Dark Lord and he was an angel of heaven's army. Their love was ending before it even started. How could an angel love a demon? In the battle between heaven and hell, there is no middle ground. Can they survive the odds against them? Or will the forces of good and evil tear them apart?_

Had she wrote this book because of them? Nicolai had given him this book for a reason. He threw a couple hundred dollars on the bar and grabbed his keys and walked out. Mark was quick on his heels.

"What the hell man?"

Glen turned to him. "I have no idea how this is going to play out Mark. Truthfully I have no idea. All I know, is if there is a way to get her back and this is what Nicolai was trying to tell me, I have to try."

He got in the car and put down his window. "I promise I will tell you everything when I get back, no matter what happens."

"Ok," Mark conceded as Glen peeled out and screamed down the road.

As Mark watched his friend drive away, he hoped everything would get better. He just wanted his friend back.

When Glen finally made it back to his hotel room, he sat down and examined the book again. He shook it out to see if anything else was in it. A letter fell to the ground, which he quickly picked up and read:

_A car will pick you up at 8am. You look like shit Glen, get some sleep. By the way, it's a 14 hour flight, so make good use of your time and read the book. N~_

"Smart ass," Glen muttered as he threw the letter in the trash.

He tore threw his room and packed, double checking everything to make sure he didn't forget anything. He looked at the clock. It was already midnight. It didn't give him much time to sleep but he set his alarm and laid in bed. He drank enough that it didn't take him long to fall asleep but she was the last thing he thought of.

**Chapter 29**

_As he took her hand, they stood before the Creator. They took a moment to look at each other before kneeling. "You put me in quite a predicament my children."_

_They stayed silent, unsure if they were allowed to speak. "Have you nothing to say?"_

_Kale stood and looked on his maker, "Father, I love her. I understand we cannot be together since we are from two different planes, but I will give anything, sacrifice anything to be with her. And if you will not help me, then I will ask the Dark Lord to make me a demon. I'm sure he will have no problems granting my request."_

_The room they were in brightened and shook as if there was an earthquake. "How DARE you speak to me in such a way! Do you think that is the way to get me to help you? Threatening me?"_

_Kale quickly kneeled again, "Please forgive me Father, I meant no disrespect, only to explain how serious I feel. I will not allow us to be torn apart again. I will do whatever it takes."_

_A'lya looked up at him and tears of blood streamed down her face. She knew he loved her, but so much he would sacrifice his heavenly existence to live in darkness with her for all of eternity? She knew she would never love him more than she did in that moment. _

_The Creator looked on her, "Do you love him as violently as he loves you demon?"_

_A'lya stood, "Yes my Lord. With all of my heart and all of my mind. He has said nothing that I would not return. If you would take me into your gates, I would serve you forever and call you Father to be with him."_

_Both of them shivered as the warmth of his laughter enveloped them. "So a demon wants to be an angel for love? Interesting, but impossible. It cannot be done. Even I cannot change the nature of things, creatures born of darkness must stay in the darkness just as creatures of light must stay in the light."_

"_But there must be a way Father!" Kale screamed, "There must be something you can do! And if not just strike us down because I cannot live with her."_

"_And I cannot live without him," she added._

_The silence in the hall echoed as they waited for the Creators answer. "There is one way, but it will be dangerous, painful and most of all you will never be able to see the gates of heaven again," he said as he pointed to Kale, "and you will never be able to see the pits of hell," he said pointing to A'lya. "Your lives will be more difficult than you can imagine and you will have nothing but each other. Are these terms acceptable?"_

_A'lya looked up at her beautiful angel, his blue eyes melting her as nothing else ever had. She knew there was nothing she wouldn't do just to spend a moment with him, but she figured he should have a chance to escape her if he wished. "I will love you until the stars fall from the heavens. I am will to endure anything except your absence. But if this is too much to ask of you, I will let you go, if that is what you want."_

_Kale turned and looked at her. His hand came up and cradled her jet black face and looked deeply into her beautiful red eyes, "There is no life with you my love. There is no pain, no anguish, I wouldn't endure to stay by your side. If the price isn't too much for you, then it isn't too much for me. I love you and will always."_

_The voice of the Creator echoed in the hall, "So you have made your decision?"_

_Kale pulled her against his chest and stroked her black hair, "We have, we will pay your price."_

"_Very well…" and with the sound of thunder clapping they were gone._

_Kale very slowly opened his eyes and they burned as the sun shone brightly. He blinked rapidly trying to erase the pain. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He tried flapping his wings so he could stand but he couldn't feel them. As the pain from the sun lessened, he opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. His skin didn't glow. He looked down examining himself, not recognizing what he saw. His arms, legs and chest had hair on them. It was very fine but there was hair where there had been none. Veins popped out of his arms and his skin looked frail. He touched his face which also had hair on it but when he reached behind himself, there were no wings._

_He felt a strong moment of panic but then remembered what the Creator said. He never imagined he meant this! He was human! He stood up and looked around him. A few feet away, lay a beautiful human woman with long black hair. He remembered that hair he thought as he ran over to her. _

_He rolled her over on her back and tapped her face lightly to try to wake her up. "A'Lya?" he asked softly. She began to wake, seemingly having the same problem with her eyes that he did. She sat up in a panic and moved away from him because she didn't recognize him. "Be still my love, it's Kale."_

"_Kale?" she asked testing her voice. "Where are we? What is wrong with me? I feel so strange."_

"_We are human my love."_

"_Human?" she said, mouth wide in shock, "How is this possible?"_

"_Apparently this was the Creator's solution. We could not go above or below so he decided to put us in the middle."_

_She pulled her legs close into her body and wrapped her arms around her legs protectively. "I'm scared Kale."_

_He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around hers, "Don't worry darling. We will be together and our lives will be our own. It will take some getting used to but there isn't anything we can't do as long as we are together. And if this body's reaction to your proximity is any indication, I would say these human bodies will be very exciting."_

_A'Lya turned and looked at him. As a human he was stunningly handsome, a beautiful face and a strong powerful body. She felt something new stirring inside of her and she understood what he meant. She felt very light and warm. Her body was tingling in a very pleasant way and something was pounding in her chest and between her legs. It was confusing, but very nice._

"_I understand what you mean," she said, "But I am satisfied being with you, whatever it may mean for however long we have. I am yours for all of eternity."_

"_And I am yours," he said as he leaned closer and kissed her new human lips. _

_The pounding in her chest and between her legs intensified as they laid in the grass and starting testing all of the exciting new feeling of their human bodies. As their hands roamed, they knew in their hearts everything was going to be fine, they were together after all and nothing mattered more than that._

Glen shut the book and put it on the little stand in front of him. He had no idea what time it was or how long he had been on the flight. He ran his hands down his face and took a deep breath. His heart hurt in a way he never thought it could. He felt like the worlds biggest asshole. She did obviously write this book because of what happened between them.

He can't believe he just walked away from her. He understood it was a fictional book but before he knew what she did for a living, wouldn't he have fought again the army's of hell to have her? He wanted to kick his own ass because the answer was of course yes, but at the first test of honor, he abandoned her and their love. He didn't deserve her.

He reached up and rang the bell for the flight attendant. He really needed a drink. Just as he hit the button the seat belt light went on the captain came on. "We're beginning our decent into St. Petersburg where the weather is a beautiful 70 degrees. We should have a smooth landing and thank you for flying Lufthansa."

The attendant came up beside Glen, "Can I help you sir?"

"Nevermind," he said, "I didn't realize we were so close, I can wait."

She smiled and walked away. He looked out the window and tried to think of what he could say, what he could do to win her back, to restore her faith in him. He still didn't even know what he was doing here. Hopefully Nicolai would fill him in once he landed.

After he got his bags, he headed out through the main gate. Just before he was out of it, he saw a man holding a sign the said Glen Jacobs. He walked over to the man and said, "That's me."

The man nodded, "This way Mr. Jacobs and please let me take your bags."

Glen shrugged away, "I got it."

"Very well sir, follow me."

Glen followed the man out to a stretch limo, letting the man take his bags to put them in the truck and then got into the car. Not surprising, as soon as he sat, he realized Nicolai was also in the car. They nodded at each other in acknowledgment and Nicolai said, "Home driver."

"I am so glad to see you did not disappoint me this time. If you had, I do not think I could have kept myself from killing you."

"There were times I wished you had," Glen admitted.

"You read it I assume?"

"Yes," he couldn't even look at Nicolai, the guilt was eating him from the inside out.

"Well think of me as the Creator," he said with a devilish smirk on his face. "I am going to offer you your redemption, if you are strong enough to take it anyway."

Glen forced himself to look in those piercing blue eyes, "I will do anything."

Nicolai smiled again, "Before this is over, you may regret saying that."

Glen swallowed hard, but he meant it, he would do anything for her and he would make it his life's mission to never disappoint her again.

**Chapter 30**

Nicolai prepared Glen as much as he could the next couple of weeks. Normally, it would take months, even years to prepare a man for the trials Glen was about to face but they did well with the limited time they had. Now, Glen stood waiting in a storage room waiting for Nicolai's man to come and get him.

His heart was racing as he paced. His body was full of tension he was constantly trying to shake off. He could do this, he could do this for her. After what felt like an eternity, the door opened and Rurik came through it.

"Mr. Jacobs," he said.

"Rurik."

"Are you ready?"

Glen nodded his head and Rurik motioned for him to follow. They walked down a long hallway and out into a huge ballroom filled with people. The speaker on the stage was speaking in Russian so Glen didn't understand but Nicolai filled him in on what would basically be happening.

Rurik led him to the side of the crowd where they would not be seen and said, "The main ceremony is done. She has officially given her power and authority to Nicolai. I will translate for you so you will know when you must act."

Glen nodded again as he looked up at the stage. This was unlike anything he had ever seen. The entire hall was draped in what looked like some kind of family crest and everyone was dressed to the nines. Glen imagined something like this would be happening in the White House. Everyone's attention was focused front.

The speaker was dressed in what Glen could only imagine was old world royal garments that hung loosely around him. Nicolai was also on the stage looking regal in the same sort of attire but was tightly fit and Sera was next to him. Glen breath hitched in his throat as he looked at her. It had been so long and she looked amazing. She was wearing a deep purple gown that hung to her body like a second skin.

'Remember why you are here,' he kept telling himself, 'you are here to win her back, to take her back.' He listened as Rurik as he began to translate.

"_Now,_" the speaker continued, "_is__the__time__to__speak__in__behalf__of__Lady__Drazen.__Since__she__has__given__up__her__seat__of__power__she__will__need__a__protector.__Who__will__take__the__honor__of__defending__her__as__long__as__she__draws__breath?_"

Sera looked out into the crowd, but she didn't know why she bothered. She knew if no others stepped forward, or if it was someone she didn't accept, Nicolai would happily fight for her honor. Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

"_I__will,_" she heard from off to the side of the crowd.

The crowd parted for the challenger as he walked forward. Sera was immediately lightheaded as she realized the man who had spoken perfect Russian, the man who wanted to protect her for the rest of his natural life, was Glen.

Nicolai sensed her distress and moved closer to her so she could lean on him. A tear she didn't realize was there fell unchecked down her cheek. She watched almost motionless as Glen walked to the front of the stage wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks. He stood in front of the stage and addressed the speaker.

"_I__will__fight__for__the__honor__of__Lady__Drazen.__My__life__and__my__body__for__her,__until__the__end._"

More tears fell down her cheeks. She looked over at Nicolai, knowing he must have done this, he must have taught this to him. Nicolai simply stood at her side, watching.

"_Very__well,_" the speaker said, "_Present__yourself._"

Glen, fearlessly, took the stage and faced the crowd. He removed all of his clothes and stood naked, head high and eyes focused forward as the crowd appraised his physique. He could see quite a few in the crowd nodding their heads in approval of him.

Sera stared at his back. Her mouth watered just looking at him. He was just as beautiful as she remembered, so perfect. She was afraid for him and she silently prayed that he understood what he was getting himself into.

After a few minutes, Glen turned and faced Sera and his head pounded as their eyes met for the briefest moment before he knelt before her.

"_Mistress,__if__you__find__me__worthy,__I__pledge__my__life__to__you__and__ask__you__for__the__honor__to__prove__my__dedication__and__my__loyalty.__Will__you__accept__my__life?_"

Sera's entire body was shaking like a leaf. Did he really understand what he was asking? What he was asking in front of all of these people and in this place. She couldn't deny his request but she didn't want to accept it either, she was so afraid for him. But she did the only thing she could. Since she couldn't trust her voice she simply nodded her head yes.

"_Very__well,_" the speaker continued, "_There__will__now__be__the__trials.__The__first__trial__is__hand__to__hand__combat.__Are__you__prepared?_"

Glen nodded he was.

"_Bring__out__Vladimir._"

Vladimir was everything Glen expected him to be. He was also naked with a body in perfect physical shape. He was an inch or two shorter than Glen but just as large. Vladimir walked up to him and the stood face to face as a curtain behind them rose. Behind the curtain were three chairs that looked like thrones. Sera, Nicolai and the speaker sat in them giving the huge stage to the men about to fight.

Once the speaker was seated he said, "_The__trial__is__complete__when__one__man__can__no__longer__stand.__Begin._"

Sera was sure all of the air rushed from her body when she heard that word, begin. Both men took a few steps back from each other and raised their fists in the fighting stance. It seemed everything was happening in slow motion as she watched them circling each other looking for the opening they needed.

Glen moved in, not hesitating in the slightest. He dodged a few blows then closed in and grabbed the back of Vladimir's head and pulled him close to knee him in the ribs. He kicked twice connecting once and then Vladimir pushed Glen's arms off. He shoved Glen back and punched him in the mouth. Glen regained his stance and waited for another opening.

Sera could hardly breathe. She kept sucking in a breath every time Glen was hit. She looked over at Nicolai and he was completely stoic as always. He seemed to know how this would turn out. She wished she was so sure. It's not that she doubted his fighting skills, just this was to the death, unlike anything he'd ever had to do before.

Her eyes went back to the fight as Vladimir grabbed Glen around the neck. Glen used both arms to slam into his causing the hold to break. He punched Vladimir in the stomach and as he bent over in pain, Glen wrapped his arm around his neck holding him in that position as he elbowed Vladimir in the back and kidney. Vladimir pushed his weight against Glen, grabbing his legs, lifting him off of the ground and him slamming him onto it.

Glen tried to maintain his hold of Vladimir's neck but after he punched him in his side a few times, he had no choice but to let go. Now, on his back, Vladimir attempted to hit him in the face. Glen put up his arms to protect himself trying to get his way out. He found his opening and hooked Vladimir's leg with his foot and pushed up so he now was on top. Vladimir was so shocked at this unexpected result that Glen was able to connect a few hard shots to the face.

He was able to work his way out from under Glen and stand back up although a little dazed. Glen stood as well taking his stance. Vladimir attempted to kick Glen but he countered by kicking him in the knee. Vladimir groaned but attempted the kick again. Glen countered the same, kicking him in the inner thigh. Vladimir staggered and Glen took the moment to jump on him pushing him to the ground.

He climbed on top of him and punched Vladimir in the nose, gratified when he heard it crack. Blood started pouring from his nose but Glen didn't stop. He continued to pound into his face, over and over and over, allowing all of the months of pent up aggression to release. Finally, he stopped and looked at the bloody mess under him. Vladimir was definitely not getting back up.

He stood slowly and turned to the three important spectators. He took a knee and bowed down leaning on a fist. "_My__life__for__yours__until__the__end.__I__am__ready__for__the__next__challenge._"

The crowd cheered and clapped in praise of him. They were pleased by his performance. Sera slowly tried to start breathing again. Her heart was so full of love and pride of his accomplishments but it was also still gripped by fear. There were still two more trials left and they were much, much worse than the last.

"_Very__well,__you__have__succeeded__in__the__first__trial__and__now__you__will__proceed__to__the__second.__The__trial__of__staffs.__As__before,__the__trial__is__over__when__one__of__you__can__no__longer__stand.__Begin._"

Another man came from behind the stage as Glen stood. He was just as tall as the last but had a lot more girth to him. He had thick corded muscles that looked like his skin was barely containing them. He was holding 2 staffs and he threw one at Glen which he caught. They bowed at each other and began.

The two men came at each other, parrying and blocking each other's shots. Sera tried not to jump every time the sticks connected. Not only was it loud but both men were so strong it seemed the staffs would break in half. The man connected with Glen's side and he gasped as he felt his rib break. He backed away to a second in pain and then moved into attack. He swung the staff one handed at the man back and forth in a constant circular motion causing him to be on the defense.

After the man blocked the last one, with both hands, Glen slammed the staff into his stomach. As the man was bent over in pain, Glen elbowed him in the back and with his knee kicked him in the face. The man went to the ground grabbing his face. The man rolled up with a speed the defied his size attacking with his staff to Glen's head. He backed away and felt the gash gushing blood.

Anger coursed through Glen and he attacked with a ferocity the man couldn't defend against. He was barely able to maintain his balance because of the sheer ferocity of the attacked. Glen went low and took out his legs. As the man fell, Glen came down on him with a knee to the stomach knocking the wind out of him and holding the staff across his neck, strangling him.

The man tried to push the staff off of his neck to no avail. Glen had the strength and skill to hold him down until he lost consciousness. Once he was unresponsive, Glen got up slowly. He was exhausted. The fights took a lot of him, mentally and physically. He protected his left side and he again took a knee and bowed down leaning on his fist.

"_My__life__for__yours__until__the__end.__I__am__ready__for__the__next__challenge._"

The crowd again cheered and clapped, louder this time, excited for his well fought battles. The speaker rose and hushed the crowd, "_You__have__fought__well__but__your__last__test__is__the__most__important.__You__have__proven__beyond__a__doubt__that__you__are__a__warrior__that__can__protect__the__Lady.__Now__you__will__prove__you__have__the__mental__fortitude__to__honor__and__protect__her__no__matter__what__the__cost__to__yourself._"

As he spoke, two men brought in the apparatus needed for the final test. It was a thick pole about 10 feet tall with shackles attached to the top. Glen didn't even look at it, he maintained his kneeling position.

"_Rise__warrior__and__prove__your__worth._"

Glen stood and looked at Sera for a moment before he walked over to the pole. Her beautiful eyes looked back at him glistening with tears that had not yet fallen. This gave him a hope he dared not believe in before. She must still love him. He felt a courage fill him and he knew that he could endure this, that he would endure this. For her. He lifted his arms allowing the men to shackle him to the pole. He leaned against it with his arms loosely around it, spreading his legs a little for balance.

As he waited for what he knew what would come, he remembered…

"The third test is by far the worst," Nicolai explained.

"I can't even believe there is anything worse than the shit you've been putting me through for the last couple of days."

"You will believe."

Glen almost shuddered at the serious note in his voice. "There is nothing you can do to practice for this trial other than learning to control your mind. You will need to learn to feel no pain. This takes men decades to learn and you have two more days."

Glen swallowed, "What kind of pain are we talking about here?"

Nicolai slowly removed his shirt and turned presenting his back to Glen. Glen's mouth fell open as he saw the deep, long scars that took up most of Nicolai's back. "Thirty lashes with a whip."

"You've got to be kidding me," Glen said utterly shocked.

Nicolai put his shirt back on. "No I am not. I had to complete these trials to protect Sera when I was only 18. It is traditional to prove not only your strength in body but your strength in mind. Without both, you are unworthy to accept the honor of protecting someone of Sera's status. And," Nicolai continued, "there is nothing a man will not do for the woman he loves."

Those last words echoed in Glen's mind now as he waited chained to pole for the man who would give him the 30 lashes. He would be expected to take all 30 without crying out or showing any outward signs of pain. He could hear the faint sound of the whip on the floor as the man readied it for use. He closed his eyes and focused his mind inward like Nicolai had taught him.

"_Begin._"

Sera couldn't contain herself, the tears flowed freely when the first lash cracked. She wanted to fling herself on top of him and take the lashes for him. She was the one who should have to prove herself to him. He was so brave. He didn't belong in this world but he would accept it because he loved her.

Glen's mind floated to a better place. He was making love to Sera in an open field with rolling hills. He could smell the sun on her skin, the salt water in the air. She was whispering in his mouth how much she loved him. He could taste her lips and feel her body beneath him. It's not that he couldn't feel the pain, just that he allowed the pain. He remembered what he was doing this for, who he was doing this for. He loved her so much there wasn't anything he wouldn't endure for her.

At 20, blood was pouring down his back and yet he had not cried out, he had not begged for mercy or flinched even once. He hadn't even moved, he looked like a staute. He let the pain wash over him like a wave. Like Nicolai had recommended, he wasn't counting the lashes as they hit, simply assuming once one was done, another would immediately follow.

Sera continued holding the arms of the chair she sat in. Her nails dug into the soft material as she tried to remember to breath. She remembered watching Nicolai do this for her when they were young. His beautiful face unchanged under the brutal assault. She cried for him as well, but this was much worse. The man she loved was being tortured almost to death and there was nothing she could do about it.

She wanted so badly to close her eyes but she couldn't make herself do it. If he was willing to endure it, she would respect that and watch his sacrifice. By her count, this was the last lash. After it was given, the speaker stood.

"_It__is__done._"

Glen slowly opened his eyes. Light danced behind them and his head felt very light. His back felt like it was torn apart by a wild animal. He was afraid to move. The men who shackled him, came over and started to remove them.

Sera watched helplessly as they removed his restraints. Once his arms were free, his legs wobbled a bit and leaned heavily against the pole as he tried to regain himself. She moved to get up and help him, but Nicolai put a hand over hers reminding her where she was and how it would look it she were to help him in any way.

Glen steadied himself, then moved to where Sera and Nicolai stood and took a knee again bowing. "_My__life__for__yours,__until__the__end._"

Sera wanted so badly to reach out for him, but she didn't move. His voice waivered and she new he was in extreme pain. She was so proud of him.

"_What__is__your__name__warrior?_" The speaker asked.

Glen leaned up a little to look at him, "Glen Jacobs."

"_Well_Glen Jacobs_you__have__passed__all__of__the__trials__and__now__you__will__be__Lady__Drazens__protector__until__one__or__the__other__of__you__no__longer__draws__breath._"

Glen stood, walked over to Sera, sparing her only a glance and then faced the audience, kneeling down sitting back on his heels with his hands resting on his thighs. Sera could see he was slightly shivering from the pain but other than that, he looked like the perfect warrior. She knew she could not have chosen a better man to spend her life with and she was so happy he chose her.

**Chapter 31**

Sera looked blankly at the door. There was nothing special about the door, just simply what was on the other side. Glen was being tended to by the doctor on the other side of this door. She kept grabbing for the handle and then pulling it away. She just didn't know what to say to him. How could she describe the love she felt, the complete adoration of his sacrifice, the complete worry he still didn't really understand what he had just done.

She swallowed hard and finally opened the door. The doctor was just standing having finished his task. Glen was laying on a plush bed face down wrapped in bandages. Even with the fresh stitches, there were thin lines of blood coming through the white material. A tear fell quietly down her cheek.

"He will be just fine," the doctor said walking towards her, "he will need to take it easy for the next few days because of his rib and the stitches, so nothing strenuous."

The doctor looked at her very seriously expecting her to take his advice. Sera just nodded at him.

Glens head was turned away from her so she just stood there, not wanting to startle him. He slowly lifted his head and tried to put his arms under him. Sera fell to her knees at his side, "No! You need rest, you could open your stitches."

Glen put his arms down and looked at her. She was so beautiful. He reached up and touched her face gently. She buried her face in his hand. "How could you do this? Why did you do this?" she asked frantic once again on the verge of tears.

He looked at her with questions marks in his eyes. "I did it for you of course. These last few months without you have been the worst of my life. I've been in complete agony. I had to do something to make you understand how much you meant to me. What else was there to do?"

"You do not understand," she said tears falling down her cheeks. How much would he hate her once he did understand?

"You have tied yourself to me for the rest of your life. You must stay by my side forever, until you die!" She sobbed.

Glen pushed himself into a sitting position, trying to cause himself the least amount of pain. She whimpered in protest but he ignored her. Once he was sitting, he pulled her into his arms as she cried. She buried her face in his neck and he bent to her ear and whispered, "And that would be so bad?"

She looked up at him, fear, sadness, hope and submission all registering on her face. "Besides," he started, "this just didn't seem to say enough."

He reached under the pillow and pulled out a small maroon box and placed it on her lap. She picked it up, looking from the box to him. She slowly opened it and there was a beautiful 5 karat diamond sitting in a delicate platinum setting. Tears started falling from her eyes she didn't even realize were there.

She almost couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. She didn't remove her eyes from the ring. "But now you are tied to this world you seemed to hate, there is no escaping it, you are now Russian mafia and there is nothing I can do."

He lifted her chin so he could look at her. "Will you stop trying to protect me. Do you really think Nicolai would have let me do this without knowing everything? I know exactly what I did."

She opened her mouth to speak again but he pressed his finger to her lips to prevent it. "Unless you are about to say 'yes of course I will marry you' don't speak. You haven't given me an answer. So will you marry me or not?"

Her beautiful green eyes looked at him so full of love and she nodded her head yes. He smiled at her and then moved agonizingly slow toward her face. Her lips slightly parted as he removed the finger that had once been holding them shut. A chill ran from her head to between her legs when contact was made. It was so powerful it was almost painful. His lips were so strong and soft. The kiss was so gentle but full of so much passion and promise. Her heart felt like it would explode.

She never would have thought a 'normal' man would ever want her or accept her but here he was, real, alive and loving her. She was the luckiest woman on the planet. Her arms went around his neck and she pushed herself against him. Even though he groaned almost in desperation at the contact, he also flinched in pain. She quickly pulled away from him, touching her mouth, "I am so sorry."

He laughed, "It's fine. I'll be fine." He grabbed her hand and put it on his cock. It jumped happy for her attention and it was already hard as a rock. "See, even in so much pain, I still want to be inside of you."

She felt her whole body heat up and blush. Such a simple statement made her feel so loved and so wanted. "But we cannot, you could be hurt."

Glen smiled at her, "Soon though, my love. Soon."

"Yes," she said as she kissed him again, "and then forever."

Glen smiled against her lips. Forever sounded good to him.

"It's been 2 weeks and I'm not waiting any longer," Glen stated as he was trying to get Sera into the bedroom but she was not cooperating.

"But my love the doctor just finished telling saying you still need another month before any strenuous activity."

They were once again at the doctor's house checking to be sure Glen's healing process was going well. He was attempting to get her into the bedroom they had been in once before.

"That's fine, I had no intention of tying you to the ceiling," he said quite seriously as he grabbed her hips in an attempt to pull her against him.

She pulled back. Her arms were on the door frame trying to keep him from getting her into the room. Apparently, Glen was done with this game. "Drop your fucking arms right now."

She immediately obeyed and dropped her eyes to the floor. "I will be fucking damned if I'm gonna let that fucking doctor tell me when I can and can't take what is mine whenever I want. So get in the fucking room right now!"

He didn't so much shout at her as he did drop his voice an octave and demand her obedience. She didn't hesitate even a second backing into the room far enough that he too could enter and close the door behind him. Within seconds he had the door closed and was standing right in front of her.

He put his hands on either side of her face and forced her to look up at him. His eyes were much softer now, "Don't you want me?" His voice deep whisper.

Simultaneously she shivered and sighed. She simply nodded since she didn't trust her voice. Her whole body was alive and it felt like electric currents were running through every inch of her body she was so incredibly turned on. She knew without a doubt her panties were just soaked through.

"Then let me love you," he said as he pulled her to him and took her mouth.

She sighed into his mouth knowing she would never want to kiss another as long as she lived. He walked with her to the bed never releasing her mouth knowing his love for her was so strong that if he had forever with her, it wouldn't be long enough.

Nicholai poured another drink into his empty glass. He turned and look out his window. He smiled a little as he thought about the two of them. He was surprised Glen held out so long. He knew he wouldn't have been able to.

As he looked out at the full moon, he thought, maybe one day I will be so lucky. The phone on his desk started ringing. He saw the minister of Israel was calling. "Or maybe not," he said out loud.

The wedding was beautiful. Sera looked like an angel. Nicolai couldn't help but smile at her happiness. The pain is his heart was real and powerful. He knew she would be happy but it killed him that it wouldn't be with him. He turned to leave and as he was walking he heard her calling his name.

"Nicolai!" She stopped and slowly turned. She was so beautiful running up to him.

"You are not leaving are you?" she asked with a sad look on her face.

"I am Mistress," he said and bowed.

"You know you do not have to call me that anymore."

He smiled at her. "Yes but I will never stop."

She smiled back. She reached up and touched his face, "You know I love you."

He put his hand over hers, "And I you."

"Please promise you will not leave me."

"I could not even if I wanted to Mistress. _My__life__for__yours__until__the__end_."

She hugged him then and he let her. He pulled her close and smelled the lilacs in her hair. "Be happy, you deserve it."

She pulled back and looked at him, "As do you my oldest friend."

He smiled a genuine smile and turned to walk away. 'It's enough,' he said to himself. 'It's enough.'

Sera walked up to Glen and he pulled her under his arm. "He doing ok?"

"He will be fine," she said smiling at him. "I love you."

He touched her face since he couldn't resist the urge, "I love you, forever and always."

And they kissed, knowing they would love each other, knowing they would be happy, knowing they would be together and that was all that mattered.


End file.
